The Exception Of
by ttebraake30
Summary: AU - A prophecy waiting to be fulfilled leads vampire queen Lauren to a remote castle in Rome where she finds her mate. 600 years of loneliness and waiting are about to end when a baby is born, the final promise of an ancient vow made long before either existed. But can a vampire and a succubus really overcome the challenges that lay ahead of them. Will their love survive?
1. The Beginning

**A/N - My apologies to everyone for deleting Waiting for Eternity. I just wasn't happy with the direction of the story so have decided to try another one. Let me know if I should continue or not ~Alex~**

**A/N2 - This is completely AU with doccubus as endgame although there will be a little bit of DyBo but not much I promise.**

* * *

****Rome 274 AD****

The baby was but a few months old and as she continued to watch the infant, it was at that very moment that their eyes met. Blood red met with chocolate brown and just for that one instant it was if nothing else existed but them. She had tried to fight the prophecy but when she'd heard of the infant's birth she needed to see if it was true for herself. That this was indeed her long awaited mate. The baby gurgled as she continued to hold the infant's hand which was wrapped tightly around her index finger. It was late and the night air was potent with mystery even she knew well. Suddenly the baby's eyes changed color.

She was startled by the sudden change of the infant's eye color which was now a vibrant iridescent blue. The baby smiled at her and she felt a calming sensation as it began to overwhelm her. This was all getting to much. The baby started to cry the moment she removed her finger from the infant's hand. Footsteps came rushing into the baby's room. Quickly she jumped out of the castle window and flung herself into the blackness of the night.

"Guards, guards." Aife shouted out as she walked over to check on the baby. Aurelian came running into the room less than a few minutes later followed by Trick. They were both concerned because of the commotion that Aife was making.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Aurelian asked his wife.

"Daughter, why are you calling for the guards?" Trick asked.

"Father, there was someone in the room with the baby." Aife said as she picked up the now crying infant.

"Let me have a look at my granddaughter." Trick said as he took the wailing infant from her mother. Trick examined his young granddaughter. Physically she seemed fine and he was very happy that nothing was out of place but then he noticed her eyes. They were blazing vibrant blue.

"Trick, what's the matter?" Aurelian asked his father in law when he noticed the shocked looked on the old man's face.

"Father, why do you look like that?" Aife asked as well.

"Look at her eyes." Trick said as he indicated to the baby's eyes. Aurelian and Aife took a moment to study their daughter's eyes. It was hard to believe but their baby was sparkling. Trick knew what it meant but he didn't know how to explain it to them.

"What does it mean?" Aife asked hesitantly afraid of the answer.

"Trick, what has happened to cause this to our baby?" Aurelian added.

"It means that she is bound to another." Trick replied.

"WHAT?" Aurelian boomed.

"HOW CAN SHE BE BOUND? SHE'D JUST A BABY BARELY 3 MONTHS OLD." Aife shouted.

"Calm yourselves. I will need to do a bit of research to be sure that my assessment is correct." Trick said to them. The baby stopped crying almost immediately. Trick held his granddaughter close to his chest and prayed that he indeed was wrong.

"So what does this mean?" Aurelian asked.

"It means that your daughter has a mate somewhere out there perhaps the person or creature that was in her room earlier." Trick said.

"I will not allow her to be harmed." Aife growled.

"Look for all I know I could be wrong." Trick said calmly.

"And what happens if you're not? Then what?" Aurelian asked angrily.

"Father, she is very precious to us. It has been a long time since this castle was filled with a child and now this happens." Aife tearfully as she began to cry.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." Trick assured them as he laid the now sleepy baby in her crib. Aurelian and Aife watched their sleeping daughter as Trick left the room leaving the happy little family alone together. Trick didn't know what to make of what had happened tonight and if he was being honest he was afraid for his granddaughter.

Aurelian had come to the throne as the new Roman emperor in the first century after the period in which the Roman Empire nearly collapsed under the combined pressures of invasion, civil war, plague, and economic depression. The Crisis began with the assassination of Emperor Alexander Severus at the hands of his own troops, initiating a fifty-year period in which dozens of claimants to the Imperial throne (with dozens more usurpers and pretenders), mostly prominent Roman Army generals, assumed imperial power over all or part of the Empire.

In 60 AD, the Empire split into 3 competing states: the western Gallic Empire, the eastern Palmyrene Empire, and the Roman Empire proper in the center. Aurelian reunited the three states into a single Empire by 74 AD when he married the blood king's daughter, Aife as a sign of goodwill to the warring nations. The Crisis ended with the ascension and reforms of Diocletian. Peace ensued after the great fae war and Trick surrendered his crown to Aurelian. It would be a good 2 centuries before they were blessed with their daughter. Aurelian and Aife chose to live in the castle at Londinium.

Aife was only creeping over 30 when she was married off to Aurelian. Aurelian was already nearly 100 and as an incubus was relatively young. As for Aife she was a succubus. Trick came to live with the young couple as an advisor to them both. Aurelian was besotted with Aife from the moment they had met and he showered her with so many wondrous gifts that she was overwhelmed at times. Their marriage was a happy one and the young succubus was grateful that she had found such a kind man to love. Aurelian wanted to ensure his young wife's happiness despite the vast age gap of almost 70 years between them.

They had just celebrated their 200th wedding anniversary when Aife gave birth to their little bundle of joy. Their daughter's birth was unexpected and welcomed by many in the empire who saw the young princess as the means by which to expand the Roman kingdom. News of her birth spread far and wide. Humans, fae and others came from all over just to catch a glimpse of the roman princess. Aife and Aurelian beamed proudly when showing off their daughter to one and all. Trick was overjoyed when Aife had told him of the impending birth.

He was glad that after 200 years of waiting the castle would once again be filled with the laughter of children. He doted on the baby as soon as she was born. Aife had been in labor for over 22 hours and Trick feared for his daughter as well as the baby. The fae midwife was very helpful and talked the young succubus through the process of birthing the infant until finally the screaming cries of his granddaughter echoed through the castle. Aurelian was ruler of the light fae and he wanted to unite the two fae sides.

Evony was ruler of the dark fae and as a gesture of peace between the 2 sides had agreed to a peace treaty with Aurelian on the condition that his daughter would marry her son. Aife didn't like the idea and objected immediately but Aurelian saw it as his only hope. He reluctantly agreed to the proposal that Evony had made. So his infant daughter, Ysabeau was promised to her shifter son, Dyson when she came of age.

"Aife, I will have the guards search Ysabeau's room. Tell me what you saw." Aurelian asked.

"Aur, I saw something. I don't know what but it had blood red eyes and there was something sinister about the creature's aura. What do you think it was?" Aife replied.

"I don't know but whatever it is better not think about coming back here."

"Can we add extra guards in the baby's room just to be safe?"

"Of course we can."

"I am scared about what all this means and if father is correct about her being bound what does that mean for the arrangement you've made with Evony."

"I don't know but let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"I will check in with father later on once he has done his research and we can decide what to do after that, agreed."

"Agreed."

Aurelian and Aife continued to watch their daughter for a little longer until finally they both craved sleep. Trick meanwhile had headed straight to his study. He was trying to understand what the blue eyes of his granddaughter meant. It puzzled him that she was bound to another and what made it worse was the fact that neither he or her parents knew who or what it was.

He collected various books from the shelves and laid them on his desk searching for answers. Trick looked through almost every single book in his library but still found nothing and he was frustrated. He was one of the oldest fae alive and yet he couldn't explain the phenomenon. Trick had been alive for well over 3 000 years and he had never seen a successful bonding yet. Many had tried numerous times but all failed. What did that mean for his granddaughter?

"This is bullshit." The queen growled as she threw the ancient scrolls at the sages who were bowed before her.

"Majesty from what we can see it is prophecy."

"I don't give a fuck about prophecy."

"Highness, we have deciphered the ancient text and it clearly states that you mate is a succubus." She got up from her throne as she stomped over to the kneeling sages and came to a stop just a few feet from them.

Picking one up by the scruff of his robe she lifted him off the ground before sinking her fangs into his neck. The sage spasmed a few times and tried to fight his way out of her grasp. She knew exactly how quickly to drain her victims and had perfected the art over the last 500 years. She was now 597 years old and an expert at blood sucking. It took merely seconds before she dropped the dead body of the sage onto the floor. She stepped over it and wiped her mouth. The remaining two sages were crippled with fear as they watched the vampire queen make her way over to them.

"Now tell me very clearly and precise who the fuck my mate is?"

"Majesty, the scrolls only tells us that she will be born to the Roman fae known as Aurelian but other than that we know very little else."

"Is having a succubus as a mate very bad?"

"What the fuck are you asking that for? I only wanted to know who she was and you idiots decide to question me. I should kill you right now."

"Please have mercy highness. He meant no disrespect to you."

"Where do I find this Aurelian?"

"Majesty, we don't know. The scroll doesn't say anything about that merely that the succubus will become your mate but you must solidify the bond soon if she is to be yours."

"Highness what we are telling you is that you need to find the baby and bond with her iimediately in order to fulfil the prophecy or you will both die."

"Give me that fucking scroll." The queen growled as she ripped it from the sage's hands. She opened it up and began to read the deciphered inscription that had been written many millennia ago. This was frustrating.

**A baby born to a roman king, Aurelian **

**The mate of the vampire queen sent to unite both **

**A succubus with power unmatched by any but promised to another **

**The bond to solidify immediately or the death of two **

**Blood red eyes meet with vibrant blue **

**High in a castle up on a mountain there she will be found**

"This doesn't make any sense at all." The vampire queen growled out in frustration.

"Majesty, you will find her."

"It is only a matter of time but so far the only things we do know is that your mate is roman, a succubus and powerful."

"That doesn't really help in locating her you fucking fool."

"We shall take our leave now."

"Take that body with you or next time it will be you joining him."

"Yes highness." The two remaining sages bowed and quickly left the throne room taking the body of their colleague with them.

The vampire queen returned to sit on her gold embleshed throne. She was frustrated at having learnt that her mate was a succubus. How were a vampire and a succubus prophecied to be bound to each other? It was insane and she knew it. Something began calling out to her when her mate had been conceived and she'd searched nearly the world over in the hopes of finding her. It had yielded no results until her sages had begun to translate the ancient scrolls. She'd been alone for nearly 600 years and now the other half of her soul was somewhere out there.

It was time to end her quiet existence and join with her mate. The queen heard the faint sound again of her mate calling out to her and she decided to follow it. The journey took her to Rome where she was led to a castle high up in the mountains of Londinium. It did not take her long to scale the outer wall. She climbed through the window of the baby's room when the sound calling out to her became much stronger. She took in the sight of the brunette infant. The baby was sleeping peacefully when she had come in and she quietly walked closer to the crib. The baby was beautiful and her eyes changed to blood red as she took in the sight of her mate. This was madness.

Stepping away from the crib, she began to walk towards the window and head out in to the night when she heard the infant stir. Quickly she walked back to the crib and soothed the infant. Their eyes met and acknowledged each other. Recognition flickering across the baby's face. The vampire was instantly smitten and put her finger out for the infant to grab. After their intial physical contact the baby's eyes changed color as did the vampire's. Their bond was affirmed. The vampire fled when she heard the baby's parents come into the room after she'd taken her finger away and the infant cried at the loss of contact.

"I will be back for you soon, beloved. When the time is right I shall claim you as mine."

Without a further word the vampire fled into the darkness of night. She returned to her castle and went to see the one person she knew would help with this dilemma. Walking through the castle until she reached the great hall, she entered unannounced. Damian sat reading but didn't acknowledge the presence of his protégé until she sat next to him.

"Lauren, what brings you here?" Damian asked as he places his book on the table.

"I need your advice."

"Okay tell me what is bothering you."

"I don't know if you have read about the prophecy concerning my mate."

"Yes I have actually."

"Damian, I found her and I think we are bound now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she called out to me and I followed. She is a succubus but barely 3 months out but when she touched me her eyes changed color."

"Fae children don't normally come into their powers until they are 15 or 16 years of age. How then did her eyes change color?"

"I don't know but she is beautiful and I am already smitten with her."

"Lauren, be careful. You must stay away from her for now."

"I don't know if I can. Even right now she's calling out to me and I can feel it pulling me towards her."

"Lauren, you need to fight this."

"How Damian?"

"I don't know but we will find a way."

Lauren and Damian had met a very long time history was entwined from the moment she was turned by him nearly 600 years earlier. Alexander and twin sister Lauren were born in the Pella region of Macedonia on July 20, 356 BC, to parents King Philip II of Macedon and Queen Olympia, daughter of King Neoptolemus. The young prince and his sister were raised in Pella's royal court. Growing up, the dark-eyed and curly-headed Alexander hardly ever saw his father, who spent most of his time engaged in military campaigns and extra-marital affairs.

Although Olympia served as a powerful role model for the boy, Alexander grew to resent his father's absence and philandering. Lauren, also a dark-eyed and curly-headed beauty was expected to grace the court with her presence merely as a distraction from the rising tensions in the family. However the young princess refused to abide by what was expected of her and instead took to following her brother. King Philip was disgusted that his only daughter sought to compete with the male members of the court but very soon was impressed by her prowess with weaponry.

Lauren proved to be an excellent student but many of the courtiers protested that a woman not be allowed to train in military tactics as it was unheard of at the time. King Philip dismissed the objections of the court and instead agreed for his daughter and son to train together in combat. Alexander and Lauren received their earliest education under the tutelage of Leonidas. Leonidas, who had been hired by King Phillip to teach his children maths, horsemanship and archery, struggled to control his rebellious students. Alexander and Lauren's next tutor was Lysimachus, who used role-playing to capture the restless children's attention. Alexander particularly delighted in impersonating the warrior Achilles whilst Lauren enjoyed role playing as Spartacus.

In 343 BC, King Philip II hired the philosopher Aristotle to tutor Alexander and Lauren at the Temple of the Nymphs at Meiza. Over the course of three years, Aristotle taught Alexander and Lauren philosophy, poetry, drama, science and politics. Seeing that Homer's Iliad inspired Alexander and Lauren to dream of becoming heroic warriors, Aristotle created an abridged version of the tome for Alexander and Lauren to carry with them on military campaigns. Alexander and Lauren completed their education at Meiza in 340 BC. A year later, while still just teens, he and Lauren became soldiers and embarked on their first military expedition, against the Thracian tribes much to the anger of their mother.

Olympia objected numerous times about allowing her daughter to join Alexander in combat training but these fell on deaf ears as Philip languished in belittling his wife. Many courtiers thought that the king had gone mad for allowing the princess to freely join the army along with her brother. Philip treated Lauren as if she were his 2nd son and Alexander delighted in getting to spend time with his twin. In 338 BC, Alexander took charge of the Companion Cavalry and aided his father in defeating the Athenian and Theban armies at Chaeronea along with Lauren. Once Philip II had succeeded in his campaign to unite all the Greek states (minus Sparta) into the Corinthian League, the alliance between father and son soon disintegrated. Lauren tried to act as mediator but again this became too much for her when Alexander gave her an ultimatum, join him and deny their father or forever be rejected by him as his sister. She was in a very awkward position but as much as she loved her father, Lauren's bond with Alexander eventually won out in the end.

Philip later married Cleopatra Eurydice, niece of General Attalus, and ousted Alexander's mother, Olympia. Alexander and Olympia were forced to flee Macedonia and stay with Olympia's family in Epirus until Alexander and King Philip II were able to reconcile their differences. Lauren at the time was away on a military campaign of her own. When news reached her of what had happened she quickly returned to Macedonia. In 336 BC, Lauren was wed to the Molossian king, an uncle who was also called Alexander. During the festival that followed, King Philip II was murdered at the hands of Pausanias, a Macedonian noble. Lauren reacted faster than anyone expected of her. She killed Pausanias by breaking his neck after he revealed that her husband had hired him to do away with her father. It wasn't long before Lauren's husband joined the dead Pausanias on the floor after she had gutted him with a candle stick holder.

In the wake of their father's death, Alexander, then 19, was determined to seize the throne by any means necessary. He quickly garnered the support of the Macedonian Army, including the general and troops he had had fought with at Chaeronea. The army proclaimed Alexander the feudal king whilst Lauren was named interim queen. Together the twins became a dominant force, one to be reckoned with that was unstoppable. The army helped them to murder other potential heirs to the throne as well as those that opposed them.

Ever a loyal mother, Olympia further ensured her children's claim to the throne by slaughtering the daughter of King Philip II and Cleopatra. Then she drove Cleopatra herself to suicide. Even though Alexander was the feudal king of Macedonia and Lauren the interim queen, they didn't obtain automatic control of the Corinthian League. In fact, the southern states of Greece were celebrating Philip II's death and expressed divided interests. Athens had its own agenda: Under the leadership of democratic Demosthenes, the state hoped to take charge of the league. As they launched independence movements, Alexander sent his army south with Lauren as the general in charge of the campaign and coerced the region of Thessaly into acknowledging the twins as the leaders of the Corinthian League. Then during a meeting of league members at Thermopylae, Alexander and Lauren elicited their acceptance of their leadership.

By the fall of 336 BC, the twins reissued treaties with the Greek city-states that belonged to the Corinthian League — with Athens still refusing membership — and was granted full military power in the campaign against the Persian Empire. But, before preparing for war with Persia, Alexander and Lauren first conquered the Thracian Triballians in 335 BC, securing Macedonia's northern borders. As Alexander and Lauren were nearing the end of their northern campaign, the twins were delivered the news that Thebes, a Greek city-state, had forced out the Macedonian troops that were garrisoned there. Fearing a revolt among the other city-states, Alexander leapt into action, marching their massive army — consisting of 3,000 cavalry and 30,000 infantry — southward all the way to the tip of the Greek peninsula. Meanwhile, Lauren had already made her way to Asia Minor. Alexander and his forces arrived in Thebes so quickly that the city-state didn't have a chance to pull together allies for its defence. Three days after his arrival, Alexander led the massacre of Thebes.

It was Alexander's hope that the destruction of Thebes would serve as a warning to city-states contemplating revolt. His intimidation tactic proved effective; the other Greek city-states, including Athens, chose to pledge their alliance to the Macedonian Empire or opted to remain neutral. In 334 BC, Alexander and Lauren embarked on his Asiatic expedition, arriving in Troy that spring. Alexander then faced Persian King Darius III's army near the Grancius River; Darius' forces were swiftly defeated after Lauren had led the Macedonian army to victory. Alexander had great faith in his sister despite the fact that she was a woman and even though many still disagreed with him about letting Lauren lead the army few opposed his decision.

By fall, Alexander and his army had made it across the southern coast of Asia Minor to Gordium, where they took the winter to rest. In the summer of 333 BC, the troops of Alexander and Darius once again went head to head in battle at Issus. Although Alexander's army was outnumbered, Lauren used her flair for military strategy to create formations that defeated the Persians again and caused Darius to flee. In November of 333 BC, Alexander declared himself the king of Persia after capturing Darius and making him a fugitive. Lauren was honoured with a festive after the conquest and Alexander named her his queen. Many were disgusted by the obvious relationship between the twins thinking that there was more to it than the usual brother-sister bond. The twins were very close and as they grew so did their bond. Alexander never saw Lauren other than his equal and as such wanted her to share in everything including military victories. Next up on Alexander's agenda was his campaign to conquer Egypt which Lauren was put in charge of.

After besieging Gaza on her way to Egypt, Lauren easily achieved her conquest on behalf of her brother; Egypt fell without resistance. In 331 BC, Alexander and Lauren created the city of Alexandria, designed as a hub for Greek culture and commerce. Later that year, Lauren defeated the Persians at the Battle of Gaugamela. With the collapse of the Persian Army, Alexander became "King of Babylon, King of Asia, King of the Four Quarters of the World." Alexander's next conquest was eastern Iran, where he created Macedonian colonies and in 327 BC seized the fortress in Ariamazes after Lauren had obliterated the opposing army. After capturing Prince Oxyartes, Alexander married the prince's daughter, Rhoxana. In 328 BC, Alexander defeated King Porus' armies in northern India again after the army was led to victory by his sister Lauren. Finding himself impressed by Porus, Alexander reinstated him as king and won his loyalty and forgiveness. Alexander forged eastward to the Ganges but headed back when his armies refused to advance any farther.

On their way back along the Indus, Alexander was wounded by Malli warriors. In 325 BC, after Alexander had recovered, Lauren and his army headed north along the rugged Persian Gulf, where many fell prey to illness, injury and death. In February 324 BC, Alexander and Lauren at last reached the city of Susa. Desperate to retain his leadership and recruit more soldiers, he tried to connect Persian nobles to Macedonians in order to create a ruling class. To this end, at Susa he commanded that a large number of Macedonians marry Persian princesses. After Alexander managed to recruit tens of thousands of Persian soldiers into his army, he dismissed many of his existing Macedonian soldiers. This enraged the soldiers, who spoke critically of Alexander's new troops and condemned him for adopting Persian customs and manners. Alexander appeased the Macedonian soldiers by killing 13 Persian military leaders.

The Thanksgiving Feast at Susa, which had been geared towards solidifying the bond between Persians and Macedonians, shaped up to be quite the opposite. Lauren pleaded with her brother not to be so hasty in his decision making but he refused to listen to her. She was enraged by his rejection. He'd become egotistical and despite the many conquests that Lauren had accomplished in his name, Alexander took credit for the victories. All too soon Lauren become angered by her brother and vowed to take her revenge. She already had the support of the army whom she had led to victory many times over. Alexander received word that his sister was preparing to rise against him. He instructed the newly formed Persian army that they were to prepare for battle.

Lauren took the Macedonian army to face her brother. They were clearly outnumbered by Alexander's army but despite this minor detail Lauren refused to back down. The battle that ensued was bloody and lasted for 6 months. Yet despite the numerous casualties both Lauren and Alexander continued to fight. Lauren was then fatally injured on June 13, 321 BC. She was just 30. Alexander at hearing of his sister's incurrence quickly ran to her side. The battle long forgotten as the twins made peace with each other. Lauren's condition worsened and despite the limited knowledge of the doctors at the time, no one knew how to help her. 3 arrows had pierced her breastplate and lodged themselves in her chest cavity. Alexander had the men responsible for his sister's injuries put to death. He even went as far as offering a vast reward to anyone that could cure the ailing princess. Alexander never left Lauren's side.

The arrows had been removed from her body but it did little to stop infection from setting in. Lauren knew she was dying when fever began to set in. Alexander was called away to attend to urgent business in one of the neighbouring provinces and despite Lauren's insistence that he go, he at first refused to leave her side. Eventually Alexander went leaving Lauren in the capable hands of his medical advisors. The infection which had taken hold of Lauren began to worsen and there was not very much that the medics could do for her. Late one evening a mysterious stranger encountered the ailing princess. Lauren was oblivious to the danger that the stranger posed and couldn't do very much due to her sickened stranger was Damain VryKolakis, an ancient immortal who'd wondered the earth for centuries. He was lonely and looking for a protégé. Hearing of Lauren's accomplishments he had tracked her down to here.

Taking in the sight of the ailing warrior he knew that there wasn't much time left if he wanted to turn her. Lauren was delirious with fever when Damian turned her. She felt her heart stop the moment that the vampire drained her blood. The process was quick and very painful. Just before she closed her eyes for one final time, Damian reassured her that he would be back for her soon. Lauren begged him to just let her die. The medics found Lauren the next morning, cold and unmoving. Alexander returned 3 days later after he had received word of her death. He was devastated at the loss of his twin and refused to leave the room where her body lay for over 5 days. Damian watched as the young Alexander grieved for the loss of his sister but the time had come for Lauren to rise. Her destiny awaited and Damian was going to groom her for the buried his sister in Babylon. 3 days of mourning was called for as Alexander felt the loss of his twin much harder than anyone else did. It wasn't long before Alexander returned to Macedonia.

Lauren was raised from her grave nearly 3 weeks after her burial. Damian was there waiting for her. Lauren was angered at what the vampire had done to her. Her body had healed from the inflicted wounds she had received in the battle against her brother but there was an intense hunger gnawing at her insides. Damian helped the young warrior to control her hunger but it took years of training and discipline. Damian groomed Lauren in the ways of vampire lore. She learned much from the immortal as she grew in not only strength but knowledge as well. Lauren drank from Damian often as the immortal trained his protégé. Over the course of the next few centuries, Damian trained Lauren to use her powers. As she aged so did her patience and before long the pupil was just as knowledgeable as the teacher. Damian showed Lauren how to call upon her abilities.

As an immortal Damian had passed on many of his talents to his young protégé. Damian was one of the oldest of his race and as such was a Royal. It was his choice to claim Lauren as his heir despite the unhappiness of many in the coven. Damian had been challenged many times in his vast lifetime but none ever succeeded in ousting him as Emperor. The immortal had grown tedious of the never ending politics of vampire life and decided to groom another for his position. Many volunteered to be trained by him but Damian refused until he set his sights on Lauren. Lauren's abilities grew as did the resentment towards her from the other members of the coven but she quickly put them in their place. Damian ignored the growing objections. He was impressed with how quickly Lauren learned from him. She gained control of her abilities very quickly, something that would have taken other vampires many centuries to do.

Practise perfected and honed her powers. Lauren was crowned queen shortly after she had turned 100 and Damian was there to advise her every step of the way. She was a fair but resilient ruler. Many who opposed her were crushed before they had a chance to cause any harm. Still despite all this Lauren was lonely. She longed for the advances of another but dared not initiate a relationship with any members of the coven she ruled. It was unheard of for the Royal to mingle with their subjects. When Lauren had been told of the prophecy her heart had jumped for joy.

There was someone out there for her. Finally her loneliness would be over when she found her mate. For the next 200 years Lauren searched relentlessly for the person who was prophecied to be her mate. But these endless searched yielded nothing. Damian tried to reassure the young royal that the time for revelation was not yet at hand. Her mate was yet to come. Lauren argued that she wanted it to be now and her patience had waned long ago. It was only a matter of time. Another 300 years passed before the prophecy was fainally fulfilled with the birth of Ysabeau. Lauren had felt it from the moment Aureliean and Aife had conceived. Hearing her mate call out to her had beckoned Lauren to risk exposure.

When she'd found the baby her world finally found peace. The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which it is acted upon. When forever becomes a place... when forever ceases to be just a word… when it ceases to be just a measurement of time …but instead becomes a place where soul mates can dance to the song in their hearts that is a reflection of true love. And Lauren knew this to be true from the very moment her eyes had met Ysabeau's. The question that remained now was where did they go from here? The journey to a thousand stars is not too far a journey in the quest to have true love abiding in a pure heart.


	2. Watching Over You

**A/N - Wow such an overwhelming response to this story. Wasn't really sure if people would like this and the direction that it is going. The first chapter was to fill in the back story before continuing so Lauren & Bo's backgrounds were filled in. As always R&R and send me your ideas ~Alex~**

* * *

_****Rome 280 AD**** _

_The little girl with chocolate brown eyes ran through the castle court yard, laughing as the little dog chased her. The dog's bark and her giggles filled the air with amusement and wonderment as her parents watched closely from the front balcony. _

_"Daddy, daddy watch me." Ysabeau shouted at Aurelian as she jumped and hopped on first one foot then the other whilst the little dog barked excitedly. Aife smiled at their daughter and couldn't help the emotions that well up inside of her as she watched. _

_Aurelian laughed at Ysabeau's antics as she enticed the little dog to chase her around the castle court yard. Trick was in his study pouring over books and researching what happened to his granddaughter six years ago. He was trying to understand what it meant for a succubus to be bound to another. There were no known cases of successful bonding and he was concerned. The fae had many mysterious that few understood no matter how hold they were and though Trick was one of the oldest he too didn't fully comprehend what it meant to be bound to another. The only problem was that no one knew who or what she was bound too. Aurelian turned away from the balcony as he headed to the study where Trick had spent the better part of the last six years doing research. The results had proved fruitless though because it always came up void._

_ "Have you found anything yet?" Aurelian asked as he entered the study. _

_"No nothing. I have read and reread these books hundreds of times but there is nothing in them that can help me to understand what happened." Trick replied. _

_"Well maybe it was just a fluke. There have been no incidences in the last six years perhaps you were wrong." Aurelian said again. _

_"I know what I saw. I am not wrong about this." _

_"Maybe you were. I am tired of living like this; worrying about every person that Ysabeau comes into contact with. My family never signed up for this." _

_"Aurelian, don't make the mistake of letting your guard down." _

_"Trick, I know you mean well but this is not your concern. Aife has not slept properly in the last six years because she is petrified that something is going to happen to our daughter." _

_"I will find the answer just give me some more time." _

_"No, this has gone on long enough. I won't have my family living in fear of something that might never happen." _

_"Don't you care about what happens to your family?" _

_"Trick, I am not doing this anymore. My family need peace of mind not what ifs and might bes. Living like this is not healthy for them or me. I doubled security because of you but this can't go on forever and I won't let it." _

_"What exactly are you saying?" _

_"I'm saying that this mission of yours is over. I won't have my family subjected to this any longer and I ask that you let this matter go."_

_ "You're making a mistake." _

_"It's my mistake to make not yours. I understand your concern but living this way isn't fair to either Aife or Ysabeau." _

_"But Aurelian, I am close to finding the answer." _

_"No Trick, we are done with this." Trick remained stoic as he watched his son in law walk out of the study. Aurelian was right but Trick didn't want to let his guard down simply because something didn't feel right. Aurelian walked back to the balcony where Aife stood watching their daughter play. _

_"Did you speak to Daddy?" _

_"Yes, darling. I did. We can't keep going on like this." _

_"I agree." _

_"Glad that we share the same opinion on the matter." _

_"Daddy, daddy." _

_"Yes Ysabeau, what can I help you with?" _

_Aife watched as Ysabeau called excitedly for Aurelian. She smiled at him then turned to look at their daughter. Ysabeau resembled the both in looks but her personality was unique. _

_"Ysa, daddy will come play with you." Aife said to the six year old girl. _

_"Daddy come catch me." Ysabeau said as she jumped up and down happily. _

_"I'm going to catch you and give you wet sloppy kisses." Aurelian said as he began to chase the little girl around the castle court yard. _

_"Catch me, daddy. Catch me." Ysabeau squealed as Aurelian gave chase after her._

_It has been six years since the night that Lauren had gone in search of her mate and found her. She remained close by the castle to keep an eye on Ysabeau. The name rolled off her tongue like the taste of blood when first consumed after being turned. Each individual has a unique taste but the connection between herself and her mate went far beyond her primal needs. It was hard to describe what she felt but love was definitely at the forefront of it as well as protection. Lauren had witnessed every milestone that Ysabeau had made. She soothed the baby when she cried at night and rocked her to sleep when sick. _

_She was there when Ysabeau uttered her first word. Which just happened to be her name though it came out as auren instead Lauren? She smiled as she recalled that moment. Ysabeau's eyes had changed color that moment that Lauren's name had left her lips. Lauren visited most nights and simply watched her mate sleep until dawn broke. She remembered the very moment Ysabeau took her first steps, when her first tooth broke through and the smile that greeted her every time she visited. At three years old Ysabeau was adventurous and Lauren laughed many times with the things that the youngster would ask her. Sometimes they just spent time sitting together whilst Lauren told Ysabeau about her past life. _

_Ysabeau listened intently at the stories that Lauren told her. She idolized the six hundred year old vampire and something always drew her in. She longed for the moments when the vampire visited her and wouldn't stop smiling when she saw Lauren again. The next three years passed by in a flash as the bond between the vampire and the young succubus grew much stronger. Ysabeau would often pretend to fall asleep after dinner just so she could hurry to her bedroom and wait for Lauren's visit. Lauren was already smitten with the youngster and absolutely adored her. She knew that coming to the castle every night's risky but it was one she willingly took despite Damian's warnings. No matter how many times she tried to stay away Ysabeau always drew her back. _

_"Lauren, where are you going?" Damian asked. _

_"I'm just on my way out to feed. Why do you ask?" _

_"Laur, I am an ancient why do you insist on lying to me when we both know that you are off to see the girl." _

_"So what if I am?" _

_"You are taking a huge risk by going to see her." _

_"I know I am but I can't help it." _

_"Lauren, in all my life I have never heard of a vampire that was bound to a fae. Let alone if the bond was successful or not. The fae are afraid of us and very wary of our existence don't prolong the risk by exposing yourself to them." _

_"Damian, I would stop if I could but I can't. I long to be around her all the time and when I am not I feel like a part of me is missing." _

_"I have never had a mate so I don't know what it feel like but heed my advice just be careful." _

_"I will I promise." _

_Lauren disappeared in the blink of an eye as she took off for the castle. The journey wasn't long even for her simply because she ran faster than light. Her lair was thousands of miles from the castle and it was well protected. Ysabeau had just kissed her parents goodnight. She lay in her bed in the dark waiting and hoping that Lauren would come through the window at any moment. She loved the time that they spent together and was always sad when the vampire had to leave. Lauren scaled the outer wall as she made her way up towards Ysabeau's room careful to not arouse the suspicion of the night watchmen as they patrolled the castle walls. Ysabeau was nearly asleep when she heard the silent footsteps that approached her bed. _

_She jumped up excitedly as she launched herself into Lauren's arms. The vampire was in shock as the youngster caught her unawares. She was shocked because no one has ever caught her unexpectedly but Ysabeau had. The six year old giggled as the vampire held her. The young succubus had her hands wrapped around the vampire's neck as she hugged Lauren. Lauren smiled and sniffed Ysabeau's hair. She always smelled of apples and cinnamon. She gently placed the youngster on the floor and then bent down so that they were at eye level. Ysabeau was over the moon at seeing Lauren. _

_"Lo, where have you been?" Asked the six year old. _

_"I was…" Lauren didn't know how to reply as her red eyes met blue ones. _

_"I waited for you every night but you didn't come." _

_"I'm sorry Bo. I couldn't." _

_"Why?" _

_"It's hard to explain." _

_"Please tell me." Bo asked tearfully. _

_"Don't cry little one. I will tell you." _

_"Okay." Bo said as she sat down on Lauren's lap. Lauren wiped the tears from Bo's eyes and quickly looked away before wiping her own eyes. The blood tears soaked her sleeve. _

_"I really wanted to come see you but I had to stay away." _

_"Why? Don't you love me Lo?" _

_"Of course I love you Bo more than you can ever imagine." _

_"Then why did you want to stay away." _

_"Bo, things are complicated and me being here is putting not only myself at risk but you as well." _

_"Please don't go Lo." Bo begged as she began to weep. _

_"Bo, don't cry little one. I will always be here for you." _

_"Promise." _

_"I promise little one." _

_"Lo, I heard grandpa fighting with daddy." Bo said as Lauren wiped the tears from her eyes and they looked at each other. _

_"What were they fighting about?" _

_"Grandpa said that I was bound to someone and they were my mate. What does that mean?" _

_"Well Bo, it means that… uuummm… aaaaahhhh…. look it's not really easy to explain something like that." _

_"Lo, please try." Bo begged. _

_"It means that you are bound to another and that they are your mate." _

_"But I don't want anyone else Lo." Bo wept. _

_"Bo, it just means that you get to spend the rest of your life with someone the loves you and who you love in return. Someone that you can have a life with." _

_"I don't want someone else. I want you. I love you Lo." Bo cried. _

_"Don't cry little one. Shall I tell you a secret?" _

_"Yes please." _

_"What if I told you that I am your mate?" _

_"Does that mean I get to love you and marry you?" Bo asked as Lauren smiled at the six year old. _

_"Yes Bo it does." _

_"Good cause I don't want to love anyone else. Will you wait for me?" _

_"I will wait forever for you." _

_"Lo, can you sleep with me in my bed?" _

_"Yes I can little one." Lauren picked Bo up and placed the youngster on the bed. She removed her cape and boots before climbing in bedside the young succubus. Bo rested her head on Lauren's chest before closing her eyes and whispering good night to the vampire. _

_The vampire wasn't sure how long she lay there but it must have been hours. She heard the shallow breathing of the youngster and knew that Bo was asleep. Quietly she extracted herself from the arms of the six year old. She quickly put on her cape and boots then kissed Bo goodbye before jumping from the window. The last remnants of night disappeared as dawn broke and Lauren raced to her lair. She was greeted by a very angry Damian. _

_"You were supposed to be here to attend the meeting of coven." _

_"Couldn't you have dealt with it?" _

_"Lauren, you are the queen and it is your duty not mine." _

_"I'm sorry that I wasn't here last night. I had other matters to attend too." _

_"Do these matters involve a certain youngster?" _

_"What are you asking?" _

_"Lauren, you are losing focus and I think it best if you stay away from the fae." _

_"I am not losing focus Damian." _

_"You are and we both know it. You need to pay attention or things could get out of hand. What do you think would happen if the others learnt of your mate?" _

_"Are you threatening me?" Lauren asked as her eyes began to change color. Usually her eyes changed to blood red just like when she was hungry but now they had a blue tinge to them as well and Damian noticed immediately. _

_"Lauren, what have you done?" _

_"What are you talking about now?" _

_"Your eyes they are different." _

_"Meaning what?" _

_"Tell me everything that happened last night when you went to see Ysabeau?" Lauren explained to Damian everything that'd happened between her and Bo including their unusual conversation. _

_"I told Bo that I am her mate." _

_"Lauren, why did you reveal yourself to her like that?" _

_"She was distraught Damian. She told me that her grandfather and father were arguing about who her mate was. She loves me and I love her. She said that she doesn't want to be with anyone else but me and I agreed with her." _

_"Lauren, she is six years old. She doesn't know what she wants from life yet." _

_"Damian, I believe that she is sure of what she wants. In fact she told me so and I agree with it." _

_"This isn't a game Lauren. By revealing yourself to her, you have already set the next phase of the bonding into motion." _

_"So what?" _

_"Not so what Lauren? Do you understand what you have done? This isn't some fairytale where things work out and everyone lives happily ever after. You have started a chain reaction of events that can't be stopped even if we tried." _

_"Damian, I won't lie to Bo." _

_"Bo? Lauren are you insane? Firstly you are a 600 year old vampire and she is a six year old succubus, what kind of future do you honestly think you can have together?" _

_"I don't know but I'm willing to find out." _

_"For fuck's sake Lauren, wake up. This is serious." _

_"I am serious Damian. SHE IS MINE." Lauren growled as her eyes flickered red and blue. Damian could feel the power as it echoed off of Lauren. He's awestruck by the vibrancy of the waves as Lauren neared him. _

_She grasped him by the neck and her grip tightened. Her eyes blazed brightly as she fought to control her anger. Damian was an ancient and by far more powerful than Lauren but somehow she had overpowered her maker. He couldn't understand how this was possible considering that he's many millennia older than her. _

_"Lauren, listen to me. Calm down and we can discuss this properly." _

_"I WILL DESTROY ANYONE THAT TRIES TO HARM MY QUEEN. ALL WHO OPPOSE ME WILL BE DEALT WITH SEVERELY." Lauren boomed. _

_"Lauren, release me. As your maker I command you." _

_"ANCIENT, I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE. I DO NOT HEED YOUR COMMANDS BUT THOSE OF MY MATE. SHE IS MY MAKER." Lauren released Damian. _

_He stared at her for a few moments before deciding what his next course of action would be. The sages had already warned him that once Lauren was bound she would become more powerful than him. He brushed it off a here say until now. Lauren had overpowered him as if he were a new baby vampire and yet he was millennia older than his sire. He was very reluctant to confront her in battle simply as she could now destroy him. Her eyes still remained vacant as she watched him. The red and blue intermingled yet at the same time didn't mix. Damian was truly afraid now of what Lauren had become. He'd heard tales of those that successfully bound and none of them were good. _

_Morning broke and the sun came streaming in through the window. Ysabeau roused from her sleep as she hoped to find Lauren still with her but the vampire's gone. Aife came walking in a few minutes later to find her daughter looking for something. _

_"What are you looking for Ysabeau?" _

_"Mama, I can't find Lo." The six year old replied. _

_"Who is Lo?" _

_"Lo is my bestest friend and she's not here." Bo cried as she threw back the blankets on her bed and searched frantically for the vampire. _

_"I'm sure that she will be back soon." Aife said reassuringly. _

_"Mama, will she be back?" _

_"Yes, baby she will be back. I am sure of it." Aife thought that Bo was talking about an imaginary friend she had made up but was surprised when she found how upset the youngster was at the absence of her so called friend. So she did her best to reassure the youngster that Lauren would be back when she could. Once Bo was dressed and the family had finished breakfast, Aife went in search of Aurelian so that she could speak to him. She found him in the throne room as he held court. He saw her approach and excused himself so that they could talk privately. _

_"Aife, what brings you here my love?" _

_"Aur, I am worried about Ysabeau." _

_"Why are you worried?" _

_"Because she woke up this morning crying and calling out for someone called Lo." _

_"Darling, she has an imaginary friend. It's harmless." _

_"She was really upset when she couldn't find Lo." _

_"Did you reassure her that her little friend would be back soon?" _

_"Yes I did. Why are you not shocked at this?" _

_"Because the same thing happened a few days ago and I assumed that you knew." _

_"I didn't know but at least it's not something I have to worry about." _

_"Give it time my love she will outgrow this Lo person." _

_Aurelian did his best to reassure Aife that Bo was just going through a normal childhood phase where one invented imaginary friends. Though he was shocked when he'd seen how upset she'd been when Lo was nowhere to be found. It took quite a bit of reassurances that her best friend would be back but finally the six year old gave in and happily agreed with her father. Sure enough Lauren had visited her that night and many ones after but it was the leaving that saddened Bo the most._


	3. Impatient

**A/N - Thank you to everyone for their gracious comments & support. Special shout out to JCM for the suggestion about allowing Lauren to walk in the sunlight. Anyway I thought that I'd give you another chapter. R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

_****Rome 284 AD**** _

_Lauren sat on her throne bored out of her mind as she listened to yet another vampire from her coven complain about something that she really had no interest in knowing. Damian stood beside her as he observed the Royal roll her eyes in frustration. Once the coven vampire had finished his rant about who knows, Lauren passed judgment then excused herself and walked out the throne room. Damian followed close behind his protégé wanting to know what had her so preoccupied. _

_"Lauren, what the hell is going on with you?" _

_"__Nothing is going on I just needed to take a break." _

_"You are the queen since when do you need to take a break from your duties." _

_"Mind your own business Damian." Lauren growled at him. _

_"What is going on with you?" _

_"You already asked me that and I answered you." _

_"Lauren, this isn't healthy or productive. I won't have you fuck up everything that I have built." Lauren grew angry at his remarks and before Damian could blind, she had him pinned to the wall with her fangs showing as she snarled at him. _

_"Damian, I have been queen for 450 years and in all that time I have never fucked up as you put it but let me remind you of your place lest you forget. You serve me not the other way round." _

_…" Damian rasped out. The hand that's wrapped round his throat began to tighten and Damian could feel the constriction as Lauren started to slowly crush his windpipe. The ancient tried his best to free himself from her grasp but it was useless. _

_Lo, please don't kill him._

_ Lauren heard Bo's plea loud and clear as she reluctantly released Damian. Lauren and Bo had started to communicate telepathically about two years ago after accidently discovering that they could talk to each other without moving their lips no matter where they were. The bonding had not only changed aspects of Lauren but Bo as well. The vampire was not sure what was happening to her but things began to change. At first it was hardly noticeable but then drastic things started to take place. Lauren's cold exterior suddenly became warm and welcoming. _

_Bo remarked many times over that when she lay in the vampire's arms it was cozy. Her touch was tender and Bo yearned for it often more times than not. Lauren was scared at first of what this meant but after Bo reassured her that it was a good thing and that she didn't feel cold when the vampire touched her now, she allowed it. There was also the slow thud of her heart as it began to beat again. Lauren had not heard her own heartbeat in over 600 years so one night when Bo exclaimed excitedly about the sound coming from her chest, the vampire needed to check that it was real. Sure enough as she focused her primed hearing there was the steady thud, thud, thud. Lauren fled from the castle that night in shock. _

_She wasn't ready to deal with the fact that somehow the bonding was changing her. Bo pleaded with her not to go but despite the youngster's pleas, the vampire hurriedly left her room. At first Lauren only visited the young succubus at night but just as she was getting ready to leave one morning just before dawn broke, Bo awoke and begged the vampire to stay. Lauren at first refused but eventually gave in. The sun dipped into the room and shone directly on the vampire's face as she slept soundly next to the young succubus. Bo was awake and watched the sleeping figure of Lauren. In her haste, Lauren didn't realize that the sun didn't set her aflame like it would have before. It was only after Bo said something that Lauren stepped into the sunlight. _

_The sun felt good on her skin and it then that she realized just how much she had missed feeling it. It had been over 600 years since she had last set foot in daylight. Lauren now even came to see Bo during the day just so they could spend more time with each other, it was a dream come true for the vampire. Bo loved the moments that she got to spend with Lauren and now she got to do it during the day as well. Lauren was sure that when Bo learnt what she truly was that the young succubus would reject her so when she finally revealed herself she was shocked to find that Bo didn't care. Their bond had grown stronger over the last four years. _

_"Lauren, what the hell is going on with you?" Damian rasped at her. _

_"Damian, what I do is my business and if you dare challenge me again be warned I won't be so lenient next time with you." _

_"Fuck you Lauren, I am your maker and as such command your respect." As Damian finished speaking Lauren launched herself at him and sunk her fangs deep into his neck as she began to feed. _

_She lapped up his blood at an alarmingly fast pace and the ancient could feel as his life force was drained. Lauren sipped in long bursts as she gulped down the ancient's blood. Her eyes glazed over red as she allowed her primal instincts free reign. Damian could hear the sound of his blood as Lauren fed from him and drank deeply on his essence. _

_Lo, stop you're killing him. Please stop for me._

_ Instantly Lauren pulled herself away from Damian and pushed the ancient to the floor. Damian was weakened from the loss of blood. He tried to pull himself to his feet and as he did his eyes met his protégé's. Her eyes were red with tinges of blue in them. Damian had only seen her eyes like this once before but something was different this time and he didn't know what it was. Lauren's eyes were blood red and had a blue tinge to them that resembled as circle. _

_"Lauren….. You could have killed me…" Damian rasped breathlessly. _

_"__You're very lucky that I didn't." _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _

_"Take it any way you want Damian but Bo just saved your life." Lauren said as she wiped the blood from her mouth using her shirt sleeve. _

_"Perhaps I should thank your mate personally." Damian said as he smiled evilly at her. _

_"Be careful how you address her Damian." _

_"You should be careful of me young one. I am way older than you and can dispatch you without a second thought for your concern." _

_"I'd like to see you try ancient." _

_"Lauren, don't test me." _

_"It is you who is testing me Damian." Lauren said as she eyes blackened until there was no other distinguishing color in them. Damian was taken aback by the sight but refused to show fear. He was going to teach his protégé a lesson that she wouldn't soon forget. Taking a threatening step forward, Lauren's hands transformed into claws. _

_"Let's get this over with." Rising to the challenge, Damian went for his sword and stood in a battle stance as the two vampires faced off against each other. _

_"We don't have to do this, Lauren. You are young and impetuous. I will cut you down before you have even laid a finger on me." _

_"__I cannot wait to see you try." A deep red glow flared to life in the black eyes. Using preternatural speed, Lauren dived towards Damian catching him off guard. The ancient growled in anger, when he felt Lauren's claw raked over his face and lacerate his features. He quickly reached up to determine the damage and hissed when he encountered deep bloody welts on the right side of his face. _

_His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword and with an ear-piercing shout he attacked. Lauren sucked in her breath when the blade sliced through her upper arm. She quickly side-stepped another downward slash. The power Damian had put behind the attack had thrown her off-balance, leaving her back open for an attack. Seizing the opportunity, Lauren raked her claw down Damian's back, slicing through meat and bone as her movements quickened. Satisfied with the damage that had been inflicted on the ancient, she pulled away. The wound was deep and Damian was losing a lot of blood. He slowly turned and from his sluggish moves, Lauren knew that the loss of blood was affecting him. Damian was weakened not only from the blood Lauren had taken from him earlier but his wounds as well. _

_Watch out!_

_ The warning rang through her mind and she turned, just in time to ward off being cut down by Damian as he swung his sword at her. She's mildly surprised that Damian's still able to fight. Maybe she'd underestimated him. At the age of 3 900 Damian wasn't a youngster and he's also a respected fighter having trained her himself. _

_"If you think that I would make it easier for you Lauren, you must think again. I am more powerful than you." Suddenly tired of playing with Damian, Lauren reached out so fast, grabbing the stunned ancient by the throat, at the same time pushing her claw into his chest cavity as her hand curled round Damian's pulsing heart. Damian stopped struggling, his eyes were wide open and Lauren saw naked fear in them. He took one last look at her knowing that his end was near. His protégé had bested him and was now getting ready to put him down. _

_"Damian, I will always be grateful to you for the life you gave me but I cannot allow you to challenge me any further. We are done." Her fangs sunk deeply into Damian's neck and she drank deeply from the ancient as she absorbed everything that he was. She took in all his memories, his wins, failures and successes. She lived the many lifetimes he had and even saw his many loves. She removed her hand from the ancient's chest cavity and in the blink of an eye she tore his head cleanly off his shoulders. When Damian fell to the floor, Lauren stared down at her hand which was clutching the ancient's decapitated head. Lauren tossed his head to the floor next to his body. Already she felt better and his ancient blood revitalized her as a great power surge to the foreground and she flexed her shoulders. Her blackened eyes returned to their natural colour. _

_The streets were bustling with action as traders and merchants alike set up stalls in the market to sell their wares. Horses, pigs, goats and chickens were adding to commotion on the narrow streets. There was to be held a tournament later in the day many visitors from nearby villages and towns had poured into the city hoping to earn extra gold pieces or more by plying their goods to the rich nobles and other moneyed visitors. Aurelian, Aife and Bo walked through the crowded streets looking at all the things that were for sale, as their guards kept the peasants at bay whilst the royal family shopped. The people watched in awe at the spectacle as the monarchs meandered around the market. Eventually the trio returned home. Aurelian was summoned to a meaning with local politicians in the provinces whilst Aife chose to visit her friends. Bo's left alone in the castle with her grandfather who was doing research. _

_"Papa, can I please go to my room." Bo asked Trick. _

_"Are you bored?" _

_"Yes papa." _

_"Very well Ysabeau you may go to your room." Bo had been in the study with Trick when suddenly she's overwhelmed with a feeling of excitement and yearning. Lauren was here and Bo could feel her. _

_Her eyes changed color as they blazed vibrant blue. Trick noticed it immediately and was startled by it. The youngster didn't seem to take notice and only asked to be excused from his presence. Trick wondered what it meant. Bo had never mentioned anything to him about her mate and he knew that maybe she knew more than she was letting on. The young succubus had not reached puberty yet so she was still 5 or 6 years from gaining her powers. The color change in her eyes could only be attributed to the fact that she was bonded to another but there was no way to prove it. Aurelian and Aife had long since asked him to give up the argument as it was now becoming a mute subject with them. So Trick remained silent as he observed his granddaughter. Bo ran from the study in a hurry to get to her room. Lauren was already there when she entered, sitting on the bed smiling. The ten year old flung herself into the vampire's arms and hugged her. _

_"Wow that is some greeting." Lauren said when Bo eventually let her go. _

_"I missed you. Where have you been?" The young succubus asked. _

_"Bo, I had some important things to take care of. That's why I haven't been to visit you in a while." _

_"Lo, I was so lonely without you." Bo said as her eyes blazed vibrant blue whilst she looked at the vampire. Lauren took in the sight of Bo was overcome with emotion. The young succubus was growing into a beautiful woman and she was glad to be a part of her life. _

_"Lo, I feel funny." Bo said as she was suddenly overcome with a raw all-encompassing hunger that she had never known before. _

_"What's wrong Bo?" Lauren asked as concern laced her voice. _

_"I don't know but I suddenly feel so hungry." Bo said as she emphasized the words. Lauren had done some research on succubae as well as the information she had gained through Damian on the subject but still she wasn't sure what was wrong with Bo. It did cross her mind that the young succubus needed to feed on chi but she dismissed it. _

_"Tell me what you're feeling?" _

_"Lo, I am so hungry and it's so hard to control." Bo said as her eyes blazed even bluer than usual. Lauren knew immediately what Bo needed but she wasn't sure if she could provide it. She's a vampire and as such wasn't exactly a living creature but she was willing to try in order to help Bo. Lauren sat down on the bed beside the young succubus. _

_"Bo, I think that your powers are breaking through." _

_"But I thought that wasn't supposed to happen for a few more years." _

_"I might be wrong." _

_"What do I do then Lo, I am so hungry?" Bo said tearfully as a surge of primal hunger overwhelmed the ten year old who groaned in agony. _

_"You need to try and feed." _

_"What am I supposed to feed on?" _

_"Bo, you're a succubus and as such feed on chi or sexual energy, the life force of a person." _

_"Lo, let me feed on you." _

_"__I don't think that will be possible because of me being a vampire." _

_"Lo, I am so hungry." Bo said as tears welled up in her vibrant blue eyes. Bo neared Lauren cautiously. The hunger in her was reaching exceeding proportions and the only thing prompting her right now was the urgency to satisfy this need. Lauren eyes the youngster as she came closer and closer. _

_"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren asked as she remained in her position. _

_"I need to taste you, just a little bit Lo." Bo said as she grasped Lauren's face and pressed their lips together as the feed was initiated. Her instincts told her to latch on and drink her fill, but she still held back. _

_Her body was screaming for nourishment, but even though she had no idea what she was doing, Bo hadn't really thought about the fact that she hadn't asked for permission to feed from Lauren yet. Lauren felt it the moment Bo began to drink deeply from her as the young succubus pulled stream after stream of chi from her. The contact between their lips wasn't intended as a kiss but rather a way to start the feed. Bo's body guided her as she held tighter onto Lauren and pulled deeper wisps of the vampire's chi in to her body. _

_The taste was addictive and Bo was sure that it was the most delicious thing she'd ever consumed in her young life. Lauren was surprised when the youngster was able to feed from her and had attributed this to their bonding. The vampire wasn't sure how much time had passed as Bo continued to feed pulling vests amounts of chi from her body. After what seemed an eternity Bo pulled back from the vampire and cut of the supply of chi. Lauren was feeling a little dizzy but other than that she felt fine. Bo on the other hand was still whirling from the high of her feed. Her eyes still remained bright and vibrant. _

_"Bo, are you okay?" _

_"Aaaahhhh, yeah I feel amazing Lo." Bo smiled, "And you taste incredible by the way." _

_"I am glad that you feel better." _

_"So does this mean that I can feed from you?" _

_"I really don't know. I'll need to do some research on it before we attempt this again, okay." _

_"Okay. But Lo, to taste you again would be awesome and I can't wait." Bo said as her eyes flashed blue with a tinge of red in them. Lauren's eyes blazed red and blue as she stared at the succubus. They continued to stare at each other for a few more moments before the vampire turned her head away. Things between them had changed again and Lauren didn't know what to make of it all. _

_"Bo, I don't mind helping you to feed but we need to be careful." _

_"Lo, things are okay. You're my mate so it would make sense that I can feed from you." _

_"I'm still not sure that is wise." _

_"Do you want a taste of me?" Lauren's eyes blazed vibrant red at the enticement but she managed to control her needs. It was unwise to taste Bo when she was still so young and although the vampire longed for it, she denied herself the right until the succubus was much older. The taking of blood between two people was an intimate act and one that the vampire wanted to experience with the succubus. _

_"No Bo, I don't want to taste you." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Bo, you are still so young and doing something like tasting you is an intimate act to be experienced between two consenting adults." _

_"Don't you love me anymore?" _

_"Of course I love you. But I am not ready to endanger you." _

_"Lo, you're still my mate right?" _

_"Yes, Bo I am. Why do you ask?" _

_"Cause when I offered myself to you, you refused. Don't you want to taste me?" _

_"Bo, there will be time for that when you are older but until then we will not discuss this subject again. I have already told you that tasting you is too risky please don't ask me again." _

_"Okay Lo, as long as I know that you still love me." _

_"Bo, my love for you has never changed." _

_"So what do you want to do now?" _

_"Can we go into the city and walk around for a while?" _

_"We can but you'll need a disguise."_


	4. Revelation

**A/N - wow didn't expect the amount of reviews that I received from the last chapter. I will try to upload another chapter before the weekend but no promises. As always R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

_****Rome 287 AD****_

_Trick sat in his study as frustration once again set in. He had search through hundreds and thousands of books hoping to find some sort of answer to the bonding but he found nothing. Aurelian and Aife didn't seem as concerned as he was. __They merely brushed off his ranting and ignored his advice. Bo had just turned thirteen and like any normal teenager refused to adhere to her parents' authority complaining all the time that they didn't understand what she was going through._

_Things had changed drastically for the young succubus since coming into her powers at the age of ten and then feeding off of Lauren for the first time. Neither knew what the impact would be when Bo had first fed off the vampire but at the time she couldn't control herself. __At times she still found it really hard to control her urges especially when she was around Lauren all the time. Aife had taken it upon herself to train her daughter but was finding it difficult especially when the young succubus drifted off during her lessons._

_Aurelian laughed the matter off when Aife brought it to his attention. Bo was young and impetuous so he knew that in time she would learn properly. Aife disliked the fact that her daughter had come into her powers much earlier than expected and didn't know why. __Bo's in the court yard playing with Tamsin and Kenzi. They were her best friends and the daughters of the dark fae queen. Dyson was their brother._

_"Bo, you seem to be somewhat preoccupied these days. Any particular reason why?" Tamsin asked._

_"No nothing." Bo replied quickly._

_"Bobo, c'mon we're your best friends you can tell us." Kenzi reassured._

_"There's really nothing to tell." Bo added again._

_"Really? I think that there's someone you like, am I right?" Tamsin asked as she watched the young succubus' eyes burn electric blue._

_"There is someone, look at your eyes." Kenzi emphasized._

_"Shut up. Maybe there is someone or maybe there isn't." Bo stated._

_"Seriously you're not going to tell us." Tamsin said._

_"Bobo, tell us who it is?" Kenzi asked meekly._

_"It's no one." Bo said hurriedly as she tried to change the subject and calm her urges._

_"You're lying. I can sense how hungry you are already. How do you control feeling like that all the time when you only want one particular person?" Tamsin asked._

_"I couldn't imagine what is must be like being a succubus always wanting to feed and fuck all the time without being able to be with one person especially one you're in love with." Kenzi added._

_"I've only been with one person and fed only from them." Bo declared boldly as a smiled plastered itself across her face._

_"You've been with someone?" Tamsin said in shock._

_"Okay now you have to tell us who it is?" Kenzi enquired._

_"I haven't been with someone in that way just that I fed from them and still do on a regular basis when they allow it. Although sometimes I just do it even when I am full because the chi is so delicious and addictive." Bo smirked._

_"So have you kissed this person yet?" Tamsin asked._

_"Oh my gosh you have." Kenzi smiled._

_"No I haven't yet but I really want too." Bo said dreamily._

_"Bo, you really like this person don't you. It is Dyson by any chance." Tamsin said._

_"Urgh, way to ruin a lovely moment Tam Tam." Kenzi added._

_"C'mon you guys, it's not Dyson. I don't like him that way." Bo mused._

_"So who is it? I will keep asking until you tell me." Tamsin said._

_"Tam Tam, leave Bobo alone. If she doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't have too." Kenzi assured._

_"Thanks Kenzi. I want to tell you but not yet." Bo said._

_"Alright fine but you will tell me, right?" Tamsin pressed on._

_"Bobo will when she is ready." Kenzi said._

_The trio sat in the gardens as they giggled with each other and talked nonsense all afternoon until it was time to leave. The day passed very quickly and Bo found herself thinking of Lauren. She's hungry and wanted to taste the vampire's yummy chi. __After saying goodbye to her friends, Bo sat down to dinner with her parents and grandfather all the while not realizing that her eyes are blazing electric blue. Thinking of Lauren is causing her to start experiencing things she's never felt before._

_"Ysabeau, are you okay?" Aife asks her daughter._

_"Honey, did you hear what your mother asked?" Aurelian added._

_"Sorry did you say something daddy." Bo asks when she is dragged from her dreamlike state._

_"Ysa, are you hungry?" Trick asked._

_"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am fine." Bo says angrily._

_"Darling, we are just concerned because you are so young." Aife assured her daughter._

_"Ysa, your mother and I are merely worried about your welfare. When a succubus first comes into her powers the urges are somewhat hard to control especially if you don't feed regularly."_

_"Daddy, I feel fine." Bo said as she shook her head trying to ignore the gnawing hunger beckoning her to feed._

_"Ysa, we are your family and will do our best to help you in any way we can." Trick added._

_"Papa, I am fine honestly." Bo said as she excused herself from the table._

_She fled the dining hall and hurriedly ran to her room. Each step increased her hunger exponentially and if she was honest with herself she couldn't wait to taste Lauren. The hunger's very hard to deal with at times but now she felt other things as well. __Bo felt excitement at the thought of seeing Lauren and had butterflies in her stomach the longer she waited for the vampire. Could this be what love feels like? Bo knew that Lauren was her mate but it didn't explain the way she felt when they were together._

_Lauren sat on her throne as she listened to the sages as they complained about something or another actually she didn't really give a fuck what it was but she was bored out of her mind. She'd just come back from the outer regions of her empire. __It had been her duty to stop the renegades as they tried to cause a riot in one of the nearby villages after learning of Damian's death at her hands. Lauren had dispatched several of the vampires in a swift hurry without blinking an eyelid._

_Lauren had been away for over a week and wanted nothing more than to see Bo but she knew that her duties as queen came first. So here she was stuck listening to these idiots as they explained to her about their concerns._

_"ENOUGH." Lauren shouted at the shocked sages as she stood up from her throne._

_"Majesty, can I ask what the problem is?" _

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OR I WILL KILL YOU."_

_"Highness, is there anything we can do to help?"_

_"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?" Lauren growled._

_"Sire, it was not our intention to anger you. Please forgive us."_

_"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE?"_

_"Yes majesty."_

_"As you wish highness."_

_"We shall take our leave now sire."_

_Lauren was left alone as the sages scurried away hurriedly after her initial outburst at them. She was hungry and her eyes blazed blood red. She needed to feed before she went to see Bo or she wouldn't be able to control herself around the teenager. __Lauren left the comfort of her lair as she went looking for prey. She was in the woods when she came across a fully grown adult deer. She was faster than the animal anticipated and she's quickly lapping up its blood, taking her fill._

_Lauren had stalked the animal for mere seconds before pouncing on the unsuspecting prey before she sunk her fangs into its neck. It didn't take long for her to drain the carcass just like Damian had taught her and before long she was disposing of the body. __The vampire wiped the blood from her mouth. She took in her surroundings and using her preternal speed she ran. It didn't take Lauren long to cover the entire wilderness. She loved the outdoors as well as the feeling of the wind in her hair._

_It was already late and she could tell as the sun began to set. Being able to go out during the day was something new for her and she loved the moments that she got to spend with Bo. It'd been an utter shock when the young succubus had fed from her for the first time neither had been prepared for the brash reactions of how hungry Bo had actually be at that point. _

_Lauren had done lots of research on the subject of succubi feedings but the book didn't provide much input on the matter. So Lauren and Bo had taken it one step at a time until they both had become comfortable with doing it. __Lauren didn't mind Bo feeding on her but the succubus soon wanted to do it more often than normal simply because she liked to over indulge herself until she was overwhelmed. Bo has started to feed almost every day but Lauren moved it to every second or third day instead._

_Being away for a week the vampire knew that the young succubus would indeed be very very hungry and would most probably want to feed straight away before anything else. Lauren decided to make her way to the castle to see Bo. __She had missed talking to the young succubus and the time that they spent together. It wasn't long before the vampire saw the castle on the horizon as she neared her destination. She couldn't wait to see her mate; they had been parted for far too long._

_Bo had come straight up to her room after dinner in the hopes of finding Lauren there but was sad to discover that the vampire was nowhere to be found. So she had climbed into bed with her gnawing hunger and electric blue eyes, angry. __Bo was sound asleep when she heard Lauren climb in through her window. She woke up instantly when she recognized the scent of her mate. The vampire had crept quietly over to where the young succubus lay as she watched her intently._

_Her eyes suddenly blazed red with tinges of blue in them when she took in the form of the sleeping teenager. Bo's eyes blazed electric blue with tinges of red in them when she looked at Lauren after their eyes met each other. __Bo climbed out of bed and flung herself into the vampire's arms. She listened to the calming beat of Lauren's heartbeat as she rested her head on the vampire's chest. Anger suddenly engulfed her as did the ever present hunger and she pushed Lauren away._

_"Bo, what's wrong?" Lauren whispered._

_"Where have you been for the last week?" Bo hissed angrily._

_"I had urgent matters to attend too."_

_"But I needed you and you weren't here. I missed you."_

_"Bo, I will always be here for you."_

_"Lo, I am so hungry and it's only been getting worse with each passing day." Bo said tearfully._

_"Honey, I am here for you. Tell me what you need."_

_"I just need you to hold me, please."_

_"Bo, I will do anything you ask of me no matter what it is. I would deny you nothing."_

_Bo stepped back into Lauren's arms as she sniffed the vampire. She smelt very strongly of the woods and the young succubus could make out pine, lavender and musk. Lauren held Bo tightly against her body as she felt her mate relax. __Bo pulled her face back slightly as she continued to stare into Lauren's eyes. The vampire waited to see what the succubus would do. She was shocked when Bo pressed their lips together and tried to initiate a kiss. Lauren pulled away hurriedly._

_"Bo, what do you think you are doing?" Lauren said as she stepped away from the teenager._

_"I just really wanted to kiss you and thought it was okay." Bo said shyly._

_"Don't ever do that again."_

_"Why not Lo?"_

_"You are still too young Bo to be thinking about doing such thing with me. I am 610 years old and am not about to take advantage of a child."_

_"I am not a child." Bo hissed angrily._

_"Bo, there will be plenty of time for kissing later on but you need to control yourself."_

_"Why? I want to kiss you is that so wrong."_

_"No there is nothing wrong with that but please understand what I am trying to say. You are still so young."_

_"Lo, don't you want to kiss me?"_

_"Bo it's not a question of what I want. It is more about what is right and wrong. I am more than six centuries older than you. I will not take advantage of your innocence. I love you too much to risk any harm to you or our relationship."_

_"This sucks. It's not fair." Bo huffed._

_"Sweetie, I know this is very hard for you but be patient and I promise that the reward with be worth it when the time comes."_

_"Do you promise Lo?"_

_"Have I ever lied to you Bo?"_

_"No."_

_"Good then how about we get you fed." Lauren smirked._

_"Lo, do you promise to be my first?"_

_"You're first what Bo?"_

_"My first everything Lo. I want it to be you only you."_

_"Bo, do you know what you are asking of me?"_

_"Duh I'm not stupid Lo."_

_"Very well then. I promise to be your first everything."_

_"Cool now can I please have some of your chi?"_

_"Of course."_

_Lauren waited as she watched Bo grab the sides of her face and bring their mouths together. The succubus pulled first a short stream of red chi from the vampire slowly at first then much deeper ones as her instincts took over. __The vampire's in ecstasy as she felt the teenager pull deeper and deeper gulps. Desire began to surge deep within her core and the heavenly feeling started to increase dramatically the more Bo fed from her. It was amazing._

_Bo drank deeply and fully from Lauren. She felt the vampire press into her body as she held her close whilst she fed. Lauren couldn't tell how much time had passed but she could feel her body sag as the energy was drained from her. __The young succubus was overwhelmed with the addictive taste that was Lauren and couldn't stop herself from taking a little more than she needed. After about an hour she pulled back and cut off the flow of chi when she felt Lauren sag against her._

_The vampire was helped to sit on the bed by the teenager. Bo stood nearby as she watched Lauren trying to catch her breath. The succubus knew that she had taken more than she had needed but she couldn't help herself the vampire just tasted so damn good. __Bo was full now and her eyes showed it. Lauren sat on the bed feeling a bit disorientated but at the same time on the verge of a mind-blowing orgasm. Never in her entire long life could someone bring her to such heights without touching her._

_"Lo, are you okay? Did I take too much?" Bo asked with concern._

_"I'm fine Bo just give me a minute to catch my breath."_

_Lauren wasn't suffering from the amount of chi that Bo took but rather the intensity of pleasure that the act had invoked in her body. She was on edge of climax when Bo had suddenly cut of the flow of her feed leaving the vampire frustrated. _

_"I didn't mean to take so much." Bo wept._

_"Honey, it's okay. You didn't take too much. I'm just trying to calm my nerves down."_

_"Why?"_

_Lauren's now embarrassed by the teenager's question. She couldn't very well tell the young succubus that she was so close to coming simply from the feeding._

_"Aaaahhh, I'm just on edge that's all."_

_"Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"No, no… uuuummmm… I'm fine thank you."_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck….. the things you could do to me. I was so close to a damn orgasm. Control yourself Lauren. Have some damn shame._

_"Lo, why are you swearing?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You just said fuck, fuck, fuck….. the things you could do to me. I was so close to a damn orgasm. Control yourself Lauren. Have some damn shame."_

_"Ummmmm… aaaaahhhhh… mmmmm… uuuurrrggghhh…"_

_"Lo, what's an orgasm?"_

_Lauren fell off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Bo watched on in confusion as she saw the vampire scramble to her feet._

_"Bo, I don't think you should be asking me that."_

_"Lo, were you going to have an orgasm?"_

_The vampire coughed and spluttered as she tried to catch her breath. This conversation was making her very uncomfortable but she had to answer the teenager's questions otherwise how was she ever going to learn anything._

_"Bo, I will try to answer your questions as best as I can but you are embarrassing me by asking such personal questions."_

_"Sorry Lo, I just wanted to know."_

_"It's okay. An orgasm is a feeling of intense sexual pleasure that happens during sexual activity. It's sometimes called coming or climaxing. Both men and women have orgasms. These can often happen between two men or two women."_

_"What happens during an orgasm?"_

_"When you have an orgasm, your heart beats faster and your breathing gets quicker and heavier. It's a__n intense, pleasurable release of sexual tension especially when you are excited."_

_"So did you have an orgasm?"_

_"No Bo I did not but I really close. I was excited and my body responded accordingly."_

_"What caused you to get excited Lo?"_

_"Bo, it's late let's get some sleep." Lauren said as she peeled off her cape and boots before climbing into bed, waiting for Bo to join her._

_"Lo, can I experience an orgasm when I am older?"_

_"Yes you will Bo especially with the right person."_

_"I want you to give me my first orgasm Lo."_

_"Go to sleep Bo."_

_"Goodnight Lo."_

_"Goodnight vampire."_

_I love you Lo._

_I love you too my beautiful hungry succubus._

_Bo lay on her side as Lauren spooned her. Life was good in this very moment the vampire realized as she closed her eyes and pulled the succubus closer to her. She was in bed with her mate and had the love of her life in her arms. Could it get any better than this?_


	5. What Now?

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews received from the last chapter. As promised here is another chapter to brighten up your weekend. As always let me know what you think & if you have any ideas about the direction you want to see this story going in let me know. R&R ~Alex~**

**A/N2 - Just wanted to add a note about the age issue between Bo & Lauren. I don't condone a physical relationship between an adult & a child nor have I implied that Lauren would pursue one with Bo when she is still so young. The story is a slow burner & I wanted to establish an emotional connection between Bo & Lauren before anything else happens between them. If I have offended anyone then I truly apologize that was never the intention & if you don't like the story don't read it.**

**A/N3 - Let me if I should continue or not. I don't want to carry on with this story if it is going to cause issues with some people. As I said before this is a getting to know you AU.**

* * *

_****Rome 291 AD**** _

_Dawn broke and the sun came streaming into Bo's bedroom window. She stood to the side as she continued to watch the vampire sleep. Bo had been awake for over an hour already and she couldn't help watching Lauren's sleeping form. The vampire stirred slightly before turning onto her side. She slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room. Bo smiled at her and Lauren smiled back as she tried to shake the sleep from her weary body. _

_"Morning Lo." _

_"Morning Bo. Why are you so cheery?" _

_"Because you stayed with me all night and now here you are." The succubus felt the hunger as it made its presence knowing. _

_She pushed it down and continued to focus on talking to Lauren. The last four years had been very trying for the young succubus as she fought to control her raging hormones. Aife and Aurelian had taken it upon themselves to oversee their daughter's fae education. Aife had taught Bo about controlling her urges as well her baser primal instincts. So far Bo had refused to feed from anyone else that wasn't Lauren nor did she want too. The fact that the seventeen year old refused to feed bothered both her parents but they knew better than to force the youngster. Aurelian had taken it upon himself to show Bo how to suction chi from someone during a kiss. He demonstrated this on Aife. Bo also came to understand how to accelerate healing by feeding through kissing or absorbing the energy created from having sex. She was also shown how to replenish a person's chi. At first the young succubus couldn't grasp how to do it but mastered it very quickly. _

_Aife showed Bo how to control a person temporarily by enthralling them with her touch explaining that this only worked if the victim was receptive. The teenager also learned how to read the level of lust a person exuded simply by looking at their aura. Bo was a fast learner and everything came to her easily. Feeding from Lauren evoked strength in her as well as several unexplained feelings. Aife spoke to Bo about finding a suitable sexual partner to help relieve the buildup of sexual tension in her. But Bo refused to have this type of conversation with her mother. Aife was frustrated that the young succubus refused to adhere to her baser instincts instead choosing to remain celibate until Lauren felt ready for her. She didn't want anyone else. _

_"What are you thinking about so heavily?" Lauren asked the teenager as she climbed out of bed and walked over to where Bo stood. _

_"I had an argument with my mom yesterday." Bo said shyly. _

_"About what?" _

_"She is trying to force me to find a sexually partner so that I can relieve some of my built up tension which she says I have a lot of." _

_"Bo, only you can decide what is right for you no one else can." _

_"But Lo, I don't want to do it." _

_"Bo, you are still so young and have your entire life ahead of you. I have been around for over 600 years. You have to be strong and keep yourself healthy." _

_"Are you saying that I should find a sexual partner just because my mother says so?" Bo hissed, anger laced her voice. _

_"That isn't what I said." _

_"Then what exactly are you saying." _

_"Bo, you're a succubus. One who needs a healthy sex life and must feed regularly to ensure that she is always in top form. I can't be the reason that you stop yourself from having a healthy and fulfilling life. It isn't fair to either of us." Lauren said sadly. _

_"Lo, why can't it be you?" _

_"Bo, you're so young and will understand my reasons for doing what I am doing when you are older." _

_"What exactly are you saying?" _

_"I think that I should stop coming here for a while." _

_"Why Lo? Are you breaking up with me?" _

_"Bo, I am becoming a hindrance in your life and we both know that it isn't good for either of us so I have to be the reasonable one here no matter how much it hurts." _

_"Lo, please don't leave me." Bo said tearfully. _

_"Bo, I am trying to do what is best for both of us. I only want the best for you." _

_"Lo, you promised that you'd always love me and would never leave me alone. I thought that you were my mate. Aren't we bound to one another?" Bo hissed angrily. _

_"It's not that simple." _

_"Then tell me because I won't let you go without a fight. I love you Lo." _

_"Bo, you don't even know what that means. I am your mate and yes we are bound together but life is not that simple." _

_"Who am I supposed to feed from Lo? I don't want anyone else." Bo wept loudly. _

_"This is hard for me and I hate hurting you but Bo, you will find someone else." _

_"Lo, please don't do this. Don't leave me…" Bo cried as she flung herself into the vampire's arms holding onto her for dear life. Lauren wrapped her arms round the teenager and held her close as sobs racked the young succubus' body. Bo cried for quite some time and refused to let go of the vampire. Lauren guided them to sit on the bed but didn't let go of Bo. "Lo… I don't want you to l-l-l-eave… please stay with me…" Bo wept sadly. _

_"Please don't cry little one. I won't leave you. I am always with you." Lauren reassured the teenager. Lauren intended to leave and never come back but when Bo had started to cry she felt her resolve slip even though she knew it was best for both of them. She had to see this through or Bo would continue to hold herself back. "Bo, remember that you will always hold my heart but I can't keep doing this to you or myself any longer it isn't fair to either of us." _

_"Lo, please don't break up with me." _

_"I have to little one. It is what is best for both of us. I should go now." Lauren said as she slipped out of Bo's arms. _

_"P-p-p-l-lease….. d-d-d-on't …..l-l-l-e-e-ave….. me." Bo sobbed. _

_"I'm sorry." Lauren said as she stood up from the bed and took one last look at the weeping teenager before she jumped out of the window and ran. _

_"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU..…" Bo shouted at the vampire's retreating figure as she sobbed into her pillow. _

_The young succubus had been over the moon not even mere hours before and now her entire world had just unravelled in only minutes. Her heart felt as if it had been shattered into a million pieces but there was nothing she could do to fix it. Aife heard the loud sobs coming from her daughter's room. She quickly climbed the stairs and headed in the directions of the sounds. Aife entered Bo's room and found the seventeen year old crying into her pillow. The sadness hitting her like a ton of bricks. _

_"Honey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Aife asked calmly. _

_"M-m-m-om…." Bo wept. _

_"Darling, what has caused you to be so sad?" Aife asked again. _

_"M-m-m-m-y-y-y chest hurts…" Bo said as she pointed to her heart. _

_"Baby, it's going to be okay." Aife reassured. _

_"She broke up with me… m-m-m-m-om… why?" _

_"Oh Bo, why didn't you tell me?" _

_"M-m-m-m-o-o-m…. I love her… I-I-I-I-I'm in love with her…." _

_"Sweetie, everything will be okay." Aife said as she held her daughter's weeping form. She'd known for some time that her daughter's in love with someone but whom, she didn't know. Bo had seemed happier over the last few years. Now it seemed that the mysterious love interest had taken it upon themselves to end things and Bo was heartbroken. _

_"Bo, do you want to talk about it?" _

_"No, can you just leave?" _

_"Alright honey but remember I am here if you ever want to talk." _

_"Thanks mom." Aife stood up and walked out of Bo's room. She hated to see her daughter in such pain. How could one so young be in love to the depth that the teenager was? Love that serious only came by maybe once in a lifetime. She decided to talk to Trick and Aurelian about the matter maybe they could find an answer for the problem. Aurelian was in the study with Trick as they played a game of chess. They both looked up when Aife entered the room. _

_"How is Ysa doing? I heard her crying. Why?" Trick asked. _

_"She's heartbroken daddy." _

_"What do you mean she's heartbroken? I didn't even know that she was seeing someone." Aurelian said to his wife. _

_"I didn't either but it was quite serious. Daddy, Ysabeau said she was in love with this girl that broke her heart. How is that possible? She is still so young." _

_"Aife, did Ysa tell you anything else about this mystery girl that she is in love with?" Trick asked. _

_"No daddy she didn't. She is really heartbroken." _

_"We need to find out who this girl is. I don't like my little girl hurting so much." Aurelian stated. _

_"Isn't she supposed to be spending some time with Dyson next week?" Trick said again. _

_"Yes she is. I am sure that she will be fine by then. First break ups are always hard to deal with but she will get over it." Aurelian assured. _

_"Somehow I don't think so Aur. Ysabeau is devastated as if her entire world has ended." _

_"She'll be fine." Aurelian said again. _

_"I am going to the market can you just keep an eye on Ysabeau." _

_"Sure darling. She'll be fine don't worry." _

_"Aurelian is right. Ysa will be fine just give it some time." Trick said. _

_"I hope that you are right daddy." Aife said as she kissed Trick and Aurelian goodbye before she left the room heading to the market. _

_"Trick, does this having anything to do with the bonding?" Aurelian asked his father in law as the two men looked at each other. _

_"I don't know for sure but I think so." _

_"What does it mean now that Ysabeau's mate has broken things off?" _

_"I really don't know Aurelian." _

_"Trick you know that Ysabeau refused to heed our advice about feeding from a regular source she only told us that she would take care of it. She has also refused to engage in physical activities with anyone at all despite what we told her." _

_"Perhaps she has already been feeding from her mate. I think that Ysa knows who her mate is and that they have become closer." _

_"Meaning what exactly?" _

_"I can't be sure but if Ysa was feeding from her mate then it would seem that the second phase of the bonding has already begun." _

_"And what does that mean for Ysabeau?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"Then tell me what you do know." _

_"Well it would mean that Ysa won't be able to feed from another since the bond between her and her mate would have been solidified by her feeding for the first time." _

_"Okay so in other words Ysabeau will only be able to feed from her mate and no one else is that what you are telling me?" _

_"Yes that's right. Ysa and her mate now share chi which means that we need to find out who her mate is and soon or else she will die." _

_"How do we even know if this is real all we have to go on are suspicions?" _

_"Well if what Aife was telling us about Ysa's reaction is anything to go on then I believe that the two have already pledged themselves to one another. The third phase of the bonding is now complete if they have." _

_"This is just fucking great." _

_"Aurelian, I am merely speculating here. It doesn't mean that this is true." _

_"Yeah you are probably right. Let's get back to the game." _

_After Lauren had left the castle she had run through the wilderness until she had cried herself into an exhausted state. Leaving Bo was the hardest thing that she'd ever had to do in her life but Lauren knew it was for the best. Blood red tears stained the vampire's face as she tried to wipe them away. The succubus was still so young there would be time later for them if Bo ever forgave her. Lauren loved Bo with her whole heart and was prepared to wait all eternity for the succubus but she could see the teenager refusing to adhere to the lessons that her parents were trying to teach her and knew that it was because of her. _

_The vampire had to be the adult in the situation. When Bo had told Lauren of the argument that she had with Aife about finding a sexual partner, the vampire had decided then and there that it's time to let the succubus go so she could live her life. Lauren could feel Bo's pain and she tried to ignore it knowing that she was the cause. She arrived at her lair in record time. Quickly she made her way to the throne room and sat down. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do to ease the pain. Lauren's advisor came walking through the door shortly after her arrival. They had been friends for over three centuries. He took in the appearance of his queen and knew that something must have happened to upset as he saw the tear stains on her face. _

_"Laur, what happened with Bo? I thought you two were fine." _

_"I broke up with her." _

_"What? Why?" _

_"Hale, she is a succubus but she's denying herself and refusing to embrace her true nature because of me, the connection we share." _

_"Laur, why would you do that to her?" _

_"I had too. She would eventually resent me for denying her what she wanted most." _

_"I don't know Bo very well but from what you have told me about her she only wants you and no one else. So why the hell would you hurt her like that?" _

_"You don't understand." _

_"Then make me understand why you would break her heart." _

_"It's not that simple. She's only seventeen Hale and I'm what, 613 years old. What kind of future do we have? She's still trying to understand what she is and what it means. I can keep holding off when she can have so much more with someone else her own age." _

_"Laur, for a vampire so old you really are a fool." _

_"It was my decision to make not yours Hale. Bo will get over this and move on. You'll see that she will forget about me and meet someone else better suited to her needs." _

_"You're talking a load of crap Laur and we both know it. Just because Bo is a sexual creature doesn't mean that everything with her revolves around sex. Give her some credit." _

_"You don't understand Hale. She's only 17." _

_"So what Laur? The connection you two share is far beyond sexual and I know that you would never take advantage of her. Your bond is emotional and eternal. She loves you and didn't she say that she would wait till you felt the two of you were ready." Hale emphasized as he watched Lauren closely before she wiped fresh tears from her eyes._

_ "It's better this way." _

_"Better for whom? You or her?" _

_"I don't want to talk about this anymore." _

_"Fine Laur but remember this you broke up with her so if she moves on it's your fault." _

_"Are you done now?" _

_"I am far from done Laur but you won't listen to me so I'll leave it at that." _

_"Just let it go Hale." Lauren said as she got up from her throne and stormed out of the room leaving Hale alone inside. Hale shook his head wondering what had possessed Lauren to act so drastically. He had known about Bo from the moment Lauren had bonded with her. There connection had grown over the years and now he was puzzled by this latest development, what did it mean? _

_****3 Weeks Later**** _

_The first week after Lauren and Bo's breakup had been hard on the teenager. She refused to eat any food and chose to remain in her room. It allowed her to wallow in her anguish as she recalled happy memories of the vampire. These only brought fresh tears to her eyes and nothing her parents said could ease her heartache as she wept continuously. Tamsin and Kenzi had come over several times to talk but even they couldn't seem to pick the succubus out of her funk. The worse thing was that she refused to feed even though she was hungry. _

_Aife and Aurelian tried on many occasions to get their daughter to feed but she refused. Trick also tried to talk to her about how she should keep healthy but it fell on deaf ears. The second week passed exactly the same as the first but Bo ventured out of her room when her best friends came over. Tamsin and Kenzi tried to get Bo to tell them the identity of the person that had broken her heart but she remained tight lipped about it. Eventually they gave up asking and instead just came over every so often to hang out. Dyson even made and appearance so he could meet the succubus. They clicked on so many levels and Bo found herself confiding in the shifter. They would talk for hours on end about everything and nothing but yet Bo still held a part of herself back from him. _

_Dyson enjoyed spending time with Bo and their friendship began to blossom despite how brokenhearted she remained. She still cried over Lauren but it wasn't as much as before and when she did Dyson was there to hold the succubus whilst she wept. The two youngsters were becoming close. Dyson was starting to fall for Bo but he knew she didn't feel the same way about him but he held out hope. The third week came and went without much resolution to Bo's feeding. Aurelian and Aife didn't know what to do. Dyson even tried to get Bo to feed but she refused. Feeding from someone else felt like she'd be cheating on Lauren. Dyson decided that he would try anything and everything to help Bo. It's a plan he had set in motion a few days later when he and Bo were alone. _

_"Bo, why don't you want to feed?" _

_"Dys, you're my friend but mind your own business. My feeding is not your concern." Bo said as her eyes blazed electric blue. _

_"We're all worried about you. You need to feed even I can see how hungry you are." Dyson said as he closed the distance between them. Bo could see what the shifter was trying to do and it angered her. As Dyson tried to close the distance between them, the succubus' rage got the better of her. She grabbed the shifter round his neck as he tried to kiss her. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DYS?" Bo boomed at the frightened shifter. _

_Aife, Aurelian and Trick came running into the room when they had heard the young succubus shout at the top of her lungs. They walked in to see Bo lift Dyson off the bed by his neck as her grip began to tighten cutting off his air supply. _

_"Ysa, you need to stop. Calm down and tell us what is going on here." Trick said calmly. _

_"Ysabeau please listen to your grandpa." Aife added. _

_"Sweetheart, let Dyson go and we can talk about this calmly." Aurelian tried. _

_"B-B-B-B-o-o-o… ppppllll-e-e-e-ase….. l-l-let me go…" Dyson rasped. _

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION, WOLF. I BELONG TO ANOTHER AND YET YOU TRY TO MARK ME AS YOURS." Bo boomed in a voice that no one recognized. _

_Dyson was struggling to breathe and wondered what had set Bo off. He had only tried to kiss her to show her that he liked her but it seemed to have pissed her off. The succubus was struggling to gain control over her temper. Perhaps it was because she had not fed in over three weeks. The hunger ever present was gnawing at her insides. Her eyes glazed over electric blue with red tinges as she recalled feeding from Lauren and the taste of her addictive chi. _

**Bo, please don't hurt the shifter. He was only trying to help.**

**Lauren?**

**Yes.**

**Lo, I am so hungry and miss you so much.**

**Bo, you need to calm yourself first of all otherwise you will kill an innocent.**

**Okay Lo.**

**I know that you are hungry I can feel it but losing control is not the answer.**

**Lo, you broke my heart. What the hell am I supposed to do?**

**Bo, calm yourself.**

_Aife, Aurelian and Trick watched Bo's eyes as they changed color. Her anger grew when she heard Lauren communicating with her telepathically. She threw Dyson away from her and looked over towards her parents and grandfather. _

_"Dyson leave now." Bo said to the shifter as he scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. _

_"Ysa, what do you think you are doing?" Trick admonished. _

_"What I do is not your concern?" Bo said to him. _

_"Ysabeau that is no way to talk to you grandfather. Apologize now." Aife said sternly. _

_"I am sorry grandpa. Please forgive me." Bo said tearfully. _

_"Ysa, it's okay. I know that you are hungry but you need to feed." Trick replied. _

_"Ysabeau, why haven't you fed yet?" Aurelian asked. _

_"Daddy, I don't want to feed from anyone. I'm fine." _

_"You are far from fine young lady. You nearly killed Dyson." Aife growled. _

_"Calm yourself Aife." Trick said. _

_"You need to feed and since I am your father you will do as I say." Aurelian said angrily. _

_"I don't want to feed from someone I don't love." _

_"Ysa, you are still so young what do you know of love?" Trick laughed. _

_"Papa, I know so much more than you think." _

_"Ysabeau, your grandfather is right. You're only seventeen and love is such a strong emotion but you don't fully understand what it means yet." Aife said. _

_"I do know what love means mama. I am in love." Bo growled angrily. _

_"Calm yourself Ysabeau." Aurelian added. _

**Bo, you need to feed.**

_ "Fuck you Lauren." Bo said as she fled from the room leaving her stunned parents and grandfather behind. _

_"Do you know who Lauren is?" Trick asked. _

_"No I have never heard of anyone by that name." Aife replied. _

_"Perhaps we should just let her be for now. Her instincts will take over eventually and she won't be able to resist. And when that happens she will feed." Aurelian said as he began to walk out of his daughter's room followed by Trick and Aife. _

_Bo had run from the room not knowing where she was going. Her body was directing her and all she could do was allow it. It was pointless fighting her nature which had so clearly taken over now after being denied for so long. Bo was led into the wilderness. She had no idea where she was going only that she felt something pulling her towards her mate. Lauren was hunting in the woods alone when she heard a rustle in the nearby shrubs. The vampire didn't know who or what was out in the woods with her but she was on guard and ready to attack if the need arose. _

_Bo neared Lauren's location but remained quiet as she hid in a nearby bush and watched the vampire as if she were her prey. The succubus' inner primal urges broke forth and took precedence. Bo's eyes blazed brighter than they had before as she continued to watch her mate. Lauren sensed the succubus nearby but couldn't pin point her location. Bo stepped out of the bushes as Lauren turned to face her. Blood red eyes meeting blue ones as the vampire and succubus stared at each other neither moving. The tension of Bo hunger was beginning to get the best of her as the gnawing intensified. _

_"Bo, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked harshly. _

_"What do you think I am doing here?" Bo replied stoically as she watched her prey. _

_"You need to go home. It is not safe out here." _

_"I wonder why that might be." Bo said as she licked her lips in anticipation of what she was about to taste. Lauren was delicious. _

_"What game are you playing here Bo? I'm not in the mood." Lauren said as she turned to leave but was stopped when a strong hand gripped her arm and spun her round before pinning her to the floor of the woods. The vampire tried to free herself from the succubus' grip but it was no use. Bo grappled with Lauren until she climbed on top of the vampire and pinned her hands beside her head. The succubus looked down at her prey and her primal urges hummed in readiness. _

_"Bo, get off me right now." _

_"You are in no position to tell me what to do vampire. You are mine and I will take what is mine." _

_"Stop this Bo. What the hell do you want from me?" _

_"Lo, I am so hungry. Please let me feed from you. Just a little taste and I will free you." Bo begged. _

_"You need to feed from another." _

_"I can't feed from another. I won't." Bo growled. _

_"Bo, you're a succubus and need different sources of food. You can't just feed from one place. It won't always be enough." _

_"But you are enough for me Lo. Please feed me." Bo pleaded again with the vampire. _

_"This is a bad idea Bo." _

_"Lo, feel my need and then tell me no." Bo said as she opened up their bond and allowed Lauren to feel what she felt. Lauren was overwhelmed by the succubus' primal urges. She could understand why Bo found it so hard to control her hunger. It was difficult to think that the teenager had to deal with these feelings every single moment of every day. _

_"You may take what you need from me." Lauren relented. _

_"Thank you Lo." Bo said. _

_Lauren still lay beneath Bo as she watched the teenager close the distance between then and begin to pull a small stream of chi at first. The feeding began to overwhelm the teenager as Lauren's chi flowed into her hunger starved body. Wisps of red chi flowed out of the vampire and into the succubus. The vampire began to feel Bo pull deeper and deeper streams. The intensity of the taste touched every single one of Bo's senses as she continued to feed. _

_The succubus was beginning to feel heady and full as she drank deeply from the vampire. Lauren's taste was unique and one that Bo loved. Lauren began to feel light headed as Bo fed fully from the vampire. She didn't hold back as pulled more and more chi into herself. Eventually Bo cut the flow and looked down at the vampire through electric blue eyes. She was full and felt amazing after three hunger starved weeks. The succubus got off the vampire and helped her up to her feet. _

_"Are you okay?" Bo asked. _

_"I'm fine Bo." Lauren said. _

_"Thank you Lo. I really needed that." _

_"Bo, you can't feed from me again. You need to find another source." _

_"LO, YOU ARE MY MATE. YOU PROMISED TO BE MY FIRST EVERYTHING AND I INTEND TO HOLD YOU TO THAT SO I WILL BE FEEDING FROM YOU AGAIN. YOU WILL COME VISIT ME AT THE CASTLE AND YOU WILL SPEND THE NIGHT. I WILL NOT TRY TO KISS YOU OR INTIATE ANY SEXUAL CONTACT UNTIL I AM OLDER. YOU ARE IT FOR ME AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO." Bo growled. _

_Lauren stood there flabbergasted as she listened to what the teenager had just said to her. There was nothing she could say but nod her head in agreement. Bo took one final look at Lauren before she walked away. What the fuck had just happened? Lauren wandered she stood there in confusion. Bo had basically demanded that the vampire do as she was told and Lauren agreed. What did this mean for Bo and herself as well as their bond?_

* * *

**A/N4 - Bo & Lauren's telepathic communications are highlighted in bold for reference.**


	6. Telling It Like It Is?

**A/N - Wow the responses to the last chapter were overwhelming. I will continue with this story until it is finished. Thanks for all the support in regards to a very touching subject amongst some people. As always please continue to R&R ~Alex~**

**A/N2 - To those who don't like the subject to this fic don't read it. I didn't ask you too so don't. Simple as that.**

**A/N3 - We finally got to the part were Bo & Lauren finally have some form of physical contact. Rating might change later. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Bo returned to the castle later on that night. She was full and still reeling from the overwhelming feelings that Lauren's chi opened up in her. The succubus had been sure that she had lost the vampire after Lauren had broken up with her but that wasn't the case._

_Her body had led her to her mate and neither could deny the connection between the two of them, Bo would be true to her word. She would not instigate anything physical between the two until she was sure Lauren was ready to take the next step with her._

_Waiting was hard especially considering that she was a teenage succubus. Bo walked into the grand ballroom where she spotted her frantic parents pacing backwards and forwards. Aife looked up and spotted her daughter._

_"Where the hell have you been?" Aife asked harshly._

_"Ysa, we have been very worried about you. Where did you go?" Trick asked._

_"Mama, I had to feed so I went to the one place I could get what I needed." Bo replied._

_"Where exactly is that Ysabeau?" Aurelian asked sternly._

_"Daddy, I'm really tired can we talk about this in the morning." Bo said._

_"We need to talk about this now young lady." Aife growled._

_"Aife calm down." Trick assured._

_"Ysabeau, when you left here you were hungry and now you return full of chi. Who did you feed from and don't lie to me?" Aurelian asked._

_"Daddy, why is this such a big deal."_

_"Because you nearly killed the young man you are betrothed too." Aife added._

_"Ysa, we are concerned for your wellbeing. Please just tell us where you went to feed." Trick asked._

_"Why do you need to know where I went to feed or who I fed from? Isn't that private." Bo said._

_"You're only 17 Ysabeau and not in full control of your powers yet. If you accidently kill someone because you fed off them then we need to know." Aurelian stressed._

_"Ysa, being a succubus is hard but being a teenage succubus is even harder especially as you have a lot more things to worry about. Feelings you don't understand to control and the like." Trick said._

_"Papa, I am in control of my powers most of the time except when I am around Lauren. I find myself wanting to consume her all the time and trying to control my sexual desires is hard in itself."_

_"Ysabeau, who is this Lauren? Why have we never heard you mention her before?" Aife asked._

_"Mama, Lauren is the love of my life."_

_"What do you know of love? You're only 17." Aurelian stated as he looked at his daughter's serious face once she'd uttered the statement._

_"Why do you always make me sound like I don't know what I'm talking about or what I really want?"_

_"Because what do you truly know at 17." Aife added._

_"Ysa, love is a very serious thing to talk about. Do you honestly think that this is what you feel for this Lauren person?" Trick asked._

_"I do Papa. I don't want to feed from anyone else but her and I definitely do not want a stranger to touch me. I refuse and you can't make me do it." Bo said sternly as she stomped out the room._

_"Why does she have to be so pig headed about this? Doesn't she understand what this means?"_

_"Aur, calm down I will speak with her once she calms down." Aife assured._

_"You both need to realize that if Ysa is bound to another then your arrangement with Evony is null in void. She will never be able to be with anyone other than her mate." Trick stressed._

_"Father, she's only 17 how can she be bound to anyone. This is rubbish." Aife huffed._

_"Trick, we need to be sure how can we find out if this is definite. I won't put Ysabeau in harm's way and if it means she is bound to another then we need to find out whom." Aurelian stated._

_"Aur, you can't seriously think that father is right." Aife queried._

_"Aife, did you not see Ysabeau's condition these last few weeks how she starved herself and then she is suddenly okay today. That is not normal." Trick added._

_"I agree we need to take measures to ensure that Ysabeau is safe. I will order my best tracker to follow her at a safe distance." Aurelian said as he walked out of the room as well._

_Lauren returned to her lair and was greeted by Hale. He watched the vampire queen as she made her way inside and walk over to the throne before sitting down on it._

_"Where have you been?" _

_"I was hunting in the woods when I was set up."_

_"Set up? By who?"_

_"Ysabeau?"_

_"How did she get the better of you?"_

_"I allowed her too."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because her hunger led her to me."_

_"Really how?"_

_"I don't know but when she surprised me in the woods I was in shock. She asked if she could feed from me and I refused at first but then she allowed me to feel her need. I was overwhelmed with the hunger she felt. I gave in."_

_"I thought you broke up with her."_

_"I did but I could feel her heartbreak when I did. She told me that she doesn't want to feed from anyone else and I know that I can sustain her fully so there is no problem there. But I need to do more research on this bonding to understand what is happening between us."_

_"Who are you going to talk too?"_

_"I can think of one person."_

_"Who?"_

_"The blood king, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan."_

_"Is that really wise? Remember the run in you had with him nearly 300 years ago."_

_"It was merely a misunderstanding. He is very knowledgeable about these things. I will seek him out tonight before I go see Bo."_

_"So are you two back together again?"_

_"Well she basically told me that I had no choice in the matter."_

_"Really and you listened?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well in all the time I have known you Lauren. You don't really listen to anyone."_

_"I do too."_

_"No you don't and we both know it."_

_"Fine maybe you're right." Lauren said as she got up to leave again after her conversation with Hale._

_Trick sat in his study quietly doing some research when he heard a noise from the balcony. Putting the book down, he grabbed one of his canes before walking slowly in the direction of the noise. He looked around and found nothing there. __As he turned around to walk back to his desk he was confronted by the figure of Lauren, clad in a dark cape towering over him. He was shocked by her presence and felt his heart jump in his chest at the surprise._

_"What are you doing here, vampire?" Trick sneered._

_"Blood king it has been a long time." Lauren said as she stalked over to where the dwarf stood before removing the cane from his hand._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I need your assistance on an important matter."_

_"Why would I help you?"_

_"Because if you don't I might just kill you."_

_"Fine, what do you want to know?"_

_"A member of our coven has been bound to another. Can you tell me what you know about bonds and the bonding itself?"_

_"Who is the coven member bound too?"_

_"They are bound to a fae."_

_"How is that possible? Those types of bondings are unheard of and this would be the first."_

_"I don't know how it is possible but the vampire in question is changing."_

_"Changing how?"_

_"They are able to walk in the sunlight and also have a heartbeat."_

_"That is amazing. I would be able to tell you more if I could examine the vampire in question but at this point I can only speculate."_

_"I don't think that will be possible."_

_"Very well. What type of fae are they bound too?"_

_"One that feeds off energy."_

_"Aaahhh I see. Does this fae feed from the vampire?"_

_"Yes and has done so now on three occasions. The fae also refuses to feed from others."_

_"Hmmm interesting. Well I can tell you this. If the fae has only fed from the vampire then the fae can't feed from others as the 2nd stage of the bonding has been completed."_

_"The 2nd stage?"_

_"Yes the 2nd stage meaning that the fae is now dependent on the vampire for nourishment. If the fae doesn't feed regularly then they can die."_

_"That sounds serious."_

_"It is. Has the 3rd phase of the bonding been completed yet?"_

_"What is the 3rd phase?"_

_"The 3rd phase is where the vampire feeds from the fae thus bonding them to each other in terms of that they may only feed from no other but themselves."_

_"I don't think the 3rd phase had been completed yet. Is there any way to stop this?"_

_"I'm afraid not. The vampire will give in eventually because the connection between the two will only grow stronger. Feeding from the fae is necessary for the next phase of the bond."_

_"So are you telling me that the vampire won't be able to control themselves?"_

_"Yes eventually the vampire will have to give in."_

_"What is the next phase after that?"_

_"The 4th and final phase will complete the bond forever."_

_"What is the 4th phase?"_

_"The last phase involves the fae and vampire giving of themselves sexually to each other."_

_"And what happens if the last phase is not completed?"_

_"It could mean death for either of the bonded mates. This is fascinating. A bonding between a fae and a vampire. It is impossible and unheard of."_

_"You have been very helpful blood king. Thank you."_

_"Vampire, tell me why you wanted to know about bonding's for?"_

_"I am merely doing as my queen instructed."_

_"Who is the undead ruler of the vampire these days?"_

_"That is not your concern blood king unless you wish to invite death upon yourself."_

_With that last statement Lauren was gone in a flash. She was meditating on everything that Trick had told her about the bonding and what it meant for her or Bo. It was too late to stop the bond from going any further but she needed to control her primal urges._

_Bo lay on her bed as she listened to the rain as it came down outside. Her body was still humming from all the chi that she had taken from Lauren in the woods. The amounts she took would have been enough to kill a fae but the vampire was merely dizzy. __Lauren came through the window a short time later. Bo was excited to see her and smiled when the vampire made her presence known to the young succubus. Bo quickly made sure her door was locked as she turned round to face Lauren._

_"Hey Lo, glad to see you listened to me."_

_"It's not like you gave me much of a choice Bo." Lauren smirked as she watched the succubus' eyes change color. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine." Bo said as she continued to look at the vampire whilst subconsciously licking her lips._

_"You look like you want a snack."_

_"Aaahhh what?"_

_"You were looking at me as if I was something you wanted to eat. Do you want to feed?"_

_"I don't want to take too much from you. It's just I haven't feed properly in 3 weeks."_

_"Bo, I am here for you so if you want to feed just ask."_

_"I know Lo. Can I please have a little taste?"_

_"Yes Bo you can have a taste."_

_Bo's eyes glowed brighter as she took in Lauren's words. Closing the distance between them the succubus began to pull a slow steady stream of chi from the vampire. Lauren sagged against the youngster as she was overwhelmed. __The wisps of red chi flowed into Bo filling very pore of her being. Her body thrummed with the power coming off of the vampire as she drank deeply from her mate. After about thirty minutes Bo stopped the flow and pulled away from Lauren. __Her eyes were now blood red. Lauren was shocked by the change in the teenager's eyes. Bo didn't seem to notice. The vampire wondered what caused the occurrence. The succubus looked at Lauren in confusion._

_"What's wrong Lo?"_

_"Your eyes are red instead of blue."_

_"So what?"_

_"Bo this is serious."_

_"Lo, I am sure that it is just part of the bonding."_

_"Perhaps you are right."_

_"Let's get some sleep. You can have the cot and I'll take the bed."_

_"Very well Bo. Good night."_

_****Rome 295 AD****_

_The castle's aflutter with activity as the servants rushed around preparing for the evening's festivities which was Bo's 21st birthday. The succubus was hanging out in the gardens with Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi._

_"So Bobo, you're 21 today. Are you excited about tonight?" Kenzi asked her friend as Tamsin and Dyson waited for her to answer._

_"Bo, you haven't even told us who your mystery lover is?" Tamsin said._

_Dyson's ears peaked up in response to the question as jealousy began to engulf every core of his being the succubus was his._

_"How do you even know that there is a mystery lover?" Dyson sneered._

_"Because Dys haven't you seen the way that Bobo stares dreamily into the air?" Kenzi said._

_It was true for the last four years things between Lauren and Bo had intensified. Though true to her word the succubus had found it very hard to not touch the vampire. Her baser primal urges were now starting to get the better of her. __Her desire flared off the charts whenever she was around Lauren. Feeding from the vampire was very intoxicating but what would kissing be like. Bo found herself staring at Lauren's lips after she finished feeding and many times almost gave in kissing the vampire._

_"You guys just need to mind your own business." Bo said._

_"See I told you she had a mystery lover." Tamsin smirked._

_"Bo, are they correct in assuming you are seeing someone? Dyson asked._

_"Dys, you're one of my best friends but my love life is private and even if I was why are you so concerned with who it is?"_

_Things between Dyson and Bo had improved. They were friends once again but their relationship was never the same now that the succubus knew how the wolf felt about her._

_"Tamsin, Kenzi let's go to the market." Bo said to her two friends._

_The trio left the grounds of the castle under armed escort as they made their way to the market leaving Dyson alone. The wolf was having a hard time dealing with his emotions where the young succubus was concerned. __Bo and Tamsin were meandering round one of the stalls whilst Kenzi had taken off after an attractive looking man. It was while they were looking at the seller's goods that Bo spotted Lauren in the crowd talking to an attractive looking woman._

_The succubus watched as the vampire laughed at something that the woman said. Then the unknown woman touched Lauren on the shoulder before leaning in and whispering in her ear. Bo suddenly was furious that someone else was touching what was hers. __Tamsin watched the succubus as her eyes changed color. They became vibrant electric blue. Bo was overwhelmed by possession and the only thing she could fathom was that she needed to claim the vampire. Damn the consequences._

_"Bo, are you okay?" Tasmin asked._

_"I'm fine." Bo said through gritted teeth._

_Tamsin continued looking at the various trinkets on the seller's stall before the succubus completely destroyed the entire thing in a fit of rage. Bo didn't like Lauren laughing or canoodling with another woman. So she had taken out her anger in the seller's stall. Much to his delight as he growled out in fury at the outburst._

_"Bo you need to calm down."_

_"I will calm down when that woman takes her hands off my mate." Bo growled._

_Lauren was in the market place looking for a birthday present for Bo when she ran into Ciara, a fae that she'd revived almost four centuries earlier. They had begun to chat when Ciara said something funny and the vampire burst out laughing. __Lauren cold feel Bo's presence nearby as well as her growing anger. As much as she wanted to go to the young succubus she didn't move. Instead choosing to continue with her conversation with Ciara rather than give in to Bo's insecurity._

_"So Laur, it's been awhile since the last time I saw you." Ciara flirted as she stroked Lauren's arm and shoulder._

_"Ciara, it's lovely to see you again."_

_"So what are you doing in a hovel like this dump?"_

_"I'm actually looking for a birthday present."_

_"A birthday present? For someone special or just a friend."_

_"For someone special."_

_"Pity Laur, I could really use a refresher in the bedroom."_

_"That wouldn't be a good idea considering that my mate is watching us from across the market and she looks like she could kill you." Lauren said as she pointed to Bo._

_Ciara looked at where Lauren had pointed too and smiled. "Laur, she is so young. Why waste your time with that when you can have this?"_

_"I won't hurt Bo like that Ciara."_

_"Laur, she seems inexperienced and I know how you like it rough sometimes." Ciara insinuated as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waste._

_"Please let me go Ciara."_

_"I don't think you want me too Laur."_

_"She just said let her go." Bo growled as she pulled Ciara off Lauren._

_Bo had rushed across the market in a flash when she noticed Ciara look at her when Lauren pointed to her before smirking and hugging the vampire._

_"Mind your own business." Ciara snarled._

_"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren asked in shock._

_"Making sure that she knows you are mine." Bo said as she grabbed Lauren's hand and led her away._

_Tamsin watched in silence as the succubus stormed over to where the vampire stood with Ciara and practically dragged her away._

_"Bo, let me go this instant." Lauren said as Bo pulled her away from Ciara and down a deserted alley._

_"You are mine Lauren." Bo growled as her eyes blazed blood red._

_The succubus pushed the vampire up against the wall as she pressed their bodies together. Lauren's breath hitched as she felt her mate flush against her. The urge to taste Bo was growing and had been for quite some time but the vampire resisted._

_"Bo, let me go."_

_"I can't do that until I kiss you."_

_Bo pinned Lauren's wrists to the wall above her head as she brought their lips together. The vampire was mesmerized from the first touch of their mouths. The succubus captured the vampire's lips in hers as she kissed Lauren. __The kiss started out sensual as it culminated in four years of repressed feelings. They were so close that Lauren could feel Bo's breath. The intensity of the kiss began to pick up as the succubus pushed the vampire roughly into the wall._

_Bo's tongue was pressed against Lauren's lips, pressing for entrance. The vampire eagerly responded and they were kissing hungrily. It was better than she ever imagined; she breathed deeply though her nose, desperate for air but not wanting to break the kiss. __Her hands released Lauren's as they pulled the vampire closer to her wanting the contact of their bodies to be against each other. Lauren pressed her pelvis against Bo's, the sensation forcing her to gasp for air and break the kiss._

_"Fuck, Bo…"_

_"Yeah I know…" Bo gasped as her thigh insinuated itself between Lauren's legs, bringing the top of her thigh against the vampire's sex._

_"B-B-B-Booooo… you need to stop…" Lauren moaned shamelessly as the succubus continued to pepper her neck with sucking kisses._

_Bo didn't hear Lauren or just plainly refused to listen instead she brought her arms around her mate's neck trying to press her body impossibly closer to the vampire's. Lauren's hands were threaded in Bo's hair. __The vampire looked into the succubus's blood red eyes searching for a response to the need she felt, the hunger. And she found it, Bo's eyes were dark and hungry, the desire and passion mirroring how Lauren felt. __The vampire felt her hunger grow with each kiss Bo gave her and it wasn't long before she turned them around and had the succubus up against the wall with her thigh pushed between her mate's legs. She couldn't resist anymore._

_"Bo, I need to taste you." _

_"Then do it Lo." Bo said as she felt Lauren sink her fangs into her neck. The pain was short-lived as pleasure began to course through her body. Lauren's eyes changed color but instead of being blood red they were vibrant blue. __The first flow of blood tasted intoxicating and the vampire could here as the succubus moaned out in pleasure as she drank slowly then deeply. Bo threaded her hands into Lauren's hair as she held the vampire closer to her._

_ "Unnghh?" She had wanted to ask if this was ok but she couldn't find any words as she continued to drink from her mate. _

_Quickly she closed up the wounds and kissed Bo again, sucking her tongue almost with desperation as their pelvises rocked against each other. She pressed the top of her thigh up against Bo's warm sex her movements resulting in little whimpers from the succubus. __Bo broke the kiss as she leaned her head back against the wall gasping for air. Lauren caressed her face and lips as the succubus stuck her tongue out indicating that she wanted the vampire to stick her fingers into her mouth. __Bo tasted the vampire's fingers with her lips first then her tongue, the feeling of hot soft wetness sending more shivers of arousal into Lauren's sex. Her body was on fire and her core was throbbing with need. She needed to calm things down. _

_"Bo, we need to stop." Lauren gasped. _

_Bo groaned in the vampire's ear. "Ooohhh baby, I don't want to stop." She let her tongue run up Lauren's throat. The warm trail of wetness made the vampire shiver in excitement. _

_Her pelvis had long since taken on a life of its own as she thrust harder and harder into Bo whilst she delighted in the feeling of the succubus's responding thrusts. She was dripping wet that she could feel the fabric of her clothes as they slid up and down her clit. __Each thrust drawing her closer and closer to her climax. A small part of her was surprised by the display. She was acting like a wanton woman instead of a 617 year old vampire, but the thought was quickly banished as she felt Bo grind against her._

_"Bo, please… I… fuck…" Lauren said through gritted teeth as she tried to regain control of the situation which was no spiraling out of control._

_The succubus's arms were holding the vampire round her waist and hips, almost lifting her off the ground, pressing her against her own sex as well as the wall. Bo's kissing her neck, her warm breath sending shivers down her stomach. __The sensations building in her body were driving the vampire insane as the succubus brought their centers together and grinded even harder into her. Bo's own body was building with excitement as she thrust into Lauren faster and deeper._

_"Ohh fuck, Bo I'm coming….." Lauren groaned; her hands tangled in the succubus' hair. _

_The vampire tried to kiss her but Bo pressed her face against her neck as the shivers started at her legs and spread all over her body. The movements of her hips got jerky and faster as the orgasm broke through her. __Lauren was moaning heavily, her breath hot against Bo's ear. Her mouth finally found the succubus' kissing, licking her roughly, needing the connection as tremors shook her body and shattered her very reality into a dreamless state of bliss._

_The feeling of the vampire coming undone against her almost had Bo coming too and the urge to feed from Lauren was so strong. She began to pull deep streams of chi from her mate as the vampire continued to come undone. Bo held Lauren, leaning against the wall, legs spread, stomach and pelvis thrust out as she tried to give the vampire a little time to catch her breath. __But Lauren didn't need to take time as she leaned her forehead against Bo's only for a second before she slid her hands from the succubus' shoulders, over her breasts feeling the nipples hardened under her fingers through the fabric of the shirt she wore. __Slowly Lauren lifted the shirt as she slid her hands underneath and shuddered at the feeling of warm smooth skin. The succubus gasped as her breath hitched when the vampire slid her hands inside her shirt. The feeling was intoxicating. _

_ "Ohhhh my god…. Ohhh Lo…" Bo groaned. _

_Her hands were hungry and desperate; she franticly fumbled with the buttons of Lauren's shirt before giving up and just ripping it open. The need to touch the vampire was intense as she let her hands cup and fondle Lauren's breasts. For a moment the vampire was distracted by the way Bo caressed her breasts, pressing herself into the succubus' hands. __The vampire was on edge as she watched the succubus writhe under her touch but she knew that she didn't want their first time to be in the streets of the market place. She needed to get the situation under control before she did something she's regret. _

_"Bo, we need to stop…"_

_"I can't Lo… I need you…"_

_Lauren stepped out of Bo's arms as she fought to regain control of her raging libido. She thought of cold water hoping that it would cool her emotions down but it didn't. Bo on the other hand was still struggling to stop herself from taking Lauren. __Lauren pulled her torn shirt closed as she walked to the other side of the alley. They stood facing each other now as their breath caught when their gazes locked. Blood red eyes met vibrant electric blue ones. The tension palpable between them._


	7. Why Did You Stop Me?

**A/N - Hey all, thanks for the amazing reviews. Just wanted to say a big thank you to Nikki, webbie1988, cheekymadom, bzjz55806, Athena64, tony, lukalostlove, zoieFan, kei, Kara-24, catavesa84, brandicarr88, Aussie ScFi Tragic, sweetcandycane50, Ujin, 79, kyoshiob69, lazytown2000, HerRatness, WannaBlessBeO, NDFightingIrishFan & MaryPeace. If I haven't mentioned you please accept my apologies but you have my gratitude always for all the support you've shown me as I write this fic.**

**A/N2 - Please keep the R&R coming. If you have any suggestions / ideas that you'd like to see me implement in this story let me know ~Alex~**

* * *

_Bo's breath was coming in short and hard gasps as she continued to stare at Lauren who stood on the other side of the alley staring at the succubus._

_"Why did you stop me Lo?" Bo said breathlessly._

_"Bo, this is neither the time nor the place for this." Lauren replied._

_"Lo, I want you and I know you want me just as much." _

_"I can't do this with you right now Bo." Lauren said as she dissolved in a cloud of mist._

_Bo was left alone in the alley confused as to why the vampire had abandoned her. She could tell that Lauren wanted her just as much as she did but why did they stop? The succubus was seething as her eyes blazed brightly as she recalled Lauren coming undone in her arms. __Tamsin tried to keep up with Bo but had lost sight of her in the crowd. She scanned the horizon for any sight of the succubus but found nothing. Kenzi appeared by her side a little while later as they both searched for their friend._

_"Where did Bo go? Did you see which direction she went?" Kenzi asked._

_"No I didn't. One minute she was fine and the next she destroyed the market seller's stall before taking off in fury. She said something about __I will calm down when that woman takes her hands off my mate. I don't know what she meant by that." Tamsin said._

_"Well let's find her before she does something stupid."_

_Kenzi and Tamsin took off in opposite directions as they went in search of Bo. Tamsin found Bo a short time later still in the alley leaning against the wall._

_"Bo, where the fuck have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." _

_"I was right here Tamsin."_

_"Bobo, there you are." Kenzi said as she joined her sister and best friend._

_"We should get back to the castle." Tamsin said again._

_"I agree with Tam Tam. Bobo are you okay?" Kenzi asked._

_"I'm fine. Let's go." Bo said._

_Bo still couldn't shake the confusion as to why Lauren took off so suddenly. The succubus snapped when she had seen Ciara touching what was hers. It had not been her intention to take Lauren like she had but something inside her was calling for her to claim her mate. __The need to do so was strong and was only growing. She was having a hard time controlling her baser instincts whenever she was around Lauren. On top of that the vampire had fed from her and they both wanted more. __It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the castle. Bo led Tamsin and Kenzi to the gardens where the three friends sat down and chatted for a while._

_"Bobo, why are your eyes still blazing blue?" Tamsin asked as she pointed to Bo's eyes._

_"I think it is because Bo was getting her freak on with someone in the alley when we interrupted them. Am I right?" Kenzi smirked._

_"Who was Bo getting her freak on with?" Dyson asked as he appeared before the trio with a bunch of flowers in his hand._

_"No one. Kenzi is just running her mouth off as usual." Bo said quickly._

_"Aaaahhh yeah….. uuuummmm… like Bo said I'm just running my mouth off." Kenzi said nervously._

_"Why are you here Dyson?" Tamsin asked harshly._

_"I'd like to talk to Bo in private if you both don't mind." Dyson growled at his sisters._

_"Dyson, Kenzi and Tamsin can stay." Bo stated boldly._

_"Fine whatever. Bo, I went looking for you in the market today but couldn't find you anywhere until I saw you with some woman. Who was she?" Dyson asked angrily._

_"What does this have to do with you? Who I speak to or spend time with is my business not yours so mind your own curiosities." Bo snarled as her eyes blazed vibrant blue._

_Dyson's wolf reared up and his eyes glowed yellow as he smiled at her. His fangs elongated as he took in her appearance recognizing that she was sexually frustrated. This only served to anger the succubus more as she understood what the wolf wanted from her._

_"Bobo, calm down. Dyson didn't mean anything by that." Kenzi assured as she tried to calm the tension between her brother and friend._

_"Bo, I think maybe you should go inside whilst we talk to Dyson." Tamsin said._

_"Stay away from me wolf or I will kill you." Bo growled as she walked away and headed into the castle._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tasmin said as she punched Dyson in the stomach.__The wolf doubled over in pain and fell to the ground on his knees. He snarled at her but didn't make a move to retaliate. _

_"Dys, why would you challenge her?" Kenzi asked._

_"She is mine. Why must she use others for her needs when I am right here?" _

_"Dys, she's a succubus. You know better than anyone that creatures like that aren't meant to be monogamous." Tamsin replied._

_"She will always need more than you are able to provide." Kenzi added._

_"But I can be enough for her. She will see that I am a worthy suitor." Dyson said._

_"I think that you are being foolish. Bo is so much stronger than you and she already has her eyes set on another. You don't have a chance." Tamsin said._

_"Tamsin is right Dys; let this go before you get hurt." Kenzi assured._

_"I will make her see that she want s me and me alone. Anyone that gets in the way will be dealt with severely. She will be mine." Dyson said as he stomped off in a huff._

_Tamsin and Kenzi just looked at each other as they shook their heads knowing full well that Dyson was not going to listen to reason._

_"Let's go check on Bo." Kenzi said._

_"Yeah sure." Tamsin replied._

_The two ladies headed inside. They were worried about their brother but at the same time it was no good trying to convince him that going after Bo was a worthless cause. He would soon learn in his own way that the succubus was not interested in him._

_Lauren had used her powers of teleportation to escape from Bo. Her body was begging for more from the succubus and the vampire almost willingly gave in. She had fed from Bo for the first time and the taste was exquisite. __The vampire had wanted nothing more that to claim her mate but doing so when Bo was possessive was not logical. They both needed to calm down. Trick had warned her previously that her control would become harder and hared to maintain. __Right now she sat on her throne deep in thought. Hale came walking through the door and stood near her as he watched her. He waited a few moments before he would ask her what was bothering her then they would find a solution to fix the situation like they always did. _

_"Hey Laur, what has got you so wound up?" _

_"I was in the market looking for a gift for Bo when Ciara approached me. I was surprised to see her there but Bo was there with two of her friends."_

_"Okay so what did Ciara want from you?"_

_"She wanted to continue where we had left off the problem was Bo saw us and she completely lost it then dragged me to some alley before…. well you know." Lauren said sheepishly._

_"Before she what Laur?"_

_"Hale are you seriously gonna make me say it? She pounced on me and basically ripped my shirt from my body before she made me come without even touching me."_

_"Oooohhhh sounds hot. What did you do?"_

_"I was so freaking turned on and could stop myself. I wanted her to ravage me right then and there but it needed to stop before we went any further."_

_"Why did it have to stop?"_

_"Hale, she isn't ready for what this means once we cross that barrier."_

_"Don't you think that she should make that decision and not you?"_

_"I fed from her because I couldn't control my hunger and she willingly allowed me too."_

_"Okay so?"_

_"Hale, her blood is unlike anything I have ever tasted in all my 600 years. She is addictive and I want more of her."_

_"Laur, I think you need to complete this bonding and soon because if you don't things are going to get out of control. People could get hurt."_

_"I don't know what to do. Her party is tonight but I am not going."_

_"Why?"_

_"If I go I won't be able to control myself and it is best if we don't see each other for a while."_

_"Why are you dragging your feet? She wants you and you want her what's the problem."_

_"You don't understand."_

_"Laur, you are playing with fire and we both know that it burns if you aren't careful. Just claim the girl and be done with this nonsense."_

_"It isn't as easy as that."_

_"Why does it have to be difficult?"_

_"I have business to attend to and we are done talking about this."_

_"As you wish Laur."_

_Lauren was adamant that she wasn't going to attend Bo's party. She went to her meditation room and sat down to concentrate on controlling her hunger. She calmed her mind and emptied it of all coherent thought as she began to meditate._

_Night came quicker than the succubus anticipated and she found herself getting ready for her party with her two friends._

_"Bobo, are you looking forward to tonight?" Kenzi asked._

_"I can't believe you're turning 21." Tamsin added._

_"Me either."_

_"So are you going to tell us who has got you in such a tailspin?" Kenzi asked._

_"Yeah Bo, please enlightened us who is the lucky person that has got the succubus acting out like a lovesick child?" Tamsin pleaded._

_"It's no one." Bo smirked as her eyes suddenly flashed blue. __Tamsin and Kenzi saw the flicker of red in her blue eyes as well. They knew that there was more to the story than what Bo was telling them._

_"Bobo, your eyes are blazing blue with a ring of red round them." Kenzi said._

_"Damn girl calm yourself. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're hungry but not for food but something more." Tamsin added._

_"I'm fine." Bo growled as she exited her room followed by her friends._

_They made their way downstairs to the grand ballroom. Guests had arrived in their droves and many happily complied with the strict restrictions made on them by Aurelian and Aife. Bo's parents are already seated on their thrones when she made her way over to them._

_"Ysabeau, you look absolutely stunning." Aurelian said as he greeted Bo with a hug and kiss._

_"Darling, you are beautiful." Aife added._

_Trick came over a short while later as he too greeted Bo. "Ysabeau, I must say you look gorgeous and Dyson is in for a shock when he sees you."_

_"What does he have to do with this?" Bo asked._

_"Ysabeau, you and Dyson are to marry. It's the agreement made between myself and Evony so that we could unite the fae." Aurelian stated._

_"We will plan your wedding soon and then you'll start your life with your new husband." Aife added._

_"This is a good thing Ysa." Trick said._

_"I don't want to marry Dyson. I don't love him and I already have someone that I am in love with." Bo spat at her parents and grandfather._

_"You will do as you are told. I will announce the engagement tonight." Aurelian said sternly._

_"Listen to your father he knows what is best for you." Aife added._

_"I already told you I don't want to marry him and you can't make me." Bo growled as her eyes blazed brighter than before._

_"Ysa, calm yourself you are causing a seen." Trick sneered._

_"Hello, Aurelian, Aife, Trick and you must be the lovely Ysabeau." Evony said as she greeted them all._

_"Evony, so nice to see you again." Aife said._

_"Welcome to our humble abode." Aurelian added._

_"Please excuse me." Trick said as he scurried away to his study. Something in the way Bo's eyes looked made the blood king afraid. He wanted to do so research just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things._

_"Your father is rather odd." Evony said as she watched Trick hurry away._

_"Am I allowed to leave?" Bo asked as her eyes blazed even brighter._

_"You need to stay put." Aurelian said sternly._

_"Ysabeau, Dyson will be here shortly to present you with you birthday present." Aife added._

_"Are you hungry child? Did you not make sure to feed before attending the party?" Evony asked as she pointed to Bo's eyes._

_"I am fine."_

_"Perhaps Dyson can help you with your hunger." Aurelian hinted._

_"What can I help with?" Dyson smirked._

_"Nothing. I'm fine." Bo growled angrily._

_"Ysabeau, manners please." Aife reprimanded._

_"Relax, they are just getting used to each other." Evony prompted. __Bo decided to go and get a drink from the bar. Dyson followed closely on her heel hoping to catch her eye and put his plan into motion._

_"Can I have your strongest alcoholic drink?" Bo asked the bartender._

_"Bo, if you need something to ease your hunger I can help." Dyson said as he stroked her arm._

_"Don't touch me." Bo said as she shoved his hand away._

_"Relax, we're just getting to know each other. I know you are hungry so why don't you let me ease your tension." Dyson said as he closed the distance between them. _

_Bo was already on edge and this wolf was just making her angrier. The tension from her encounter with Lauren in the alley had caused her to become high strung. She didn't like the wolf invading her personal space._

_"Back off Dyson." Bo warned._

_"Let me help you." Dyson said as he leant in to kiss the succubus._

_Bo grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw the wolf into a table. The table cracked and broke under the assault as Dyson lay in the debris. He groaned in agony as the succubus walked over to where he lay. She was primed to attack._

_"Ysabeau, what do you think you are doing?" Aurelian asked._

_"Dyson are you okay?" Evony said as she checked on her son._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing young lady?" Aife snarled._

_"I already told you that I don't want to marry him. He is not my mate." Bo growled as she walked out of the room._

_"What the fuck is going on? Explain everything to me Aurelian because my son is hurt." Evony said._

_"Come let us talke privately in my chambers." Aurelian said as he led Evony, Aife and Dyson to his private chambers._

_Trick searched through various books looking for the answers he was searching for. He found nothing to confirm his suspicions until the last book he pulled from the library. He read through the passage three times just to be sure._

**_Eyes of blue will meet with those of red_**

**_A bond formed between living and un-dead_**

**_One feeds from wisps of mist the other from liquid rivers of life_**

**_The need for each other only grows and will cause strife_**

**_The bond to complete, if both are to become one_**

**_A succubus and vampire joined under the daylight sun_**

**_The succubus dependent on the vampire for her need_**

**_Whilst the vampire from the succubus will feed_**

**_Vice versa shall be the case_**

**_But delay the process and the consequences both must face_**

**_On the eve of the full moon, the bond to complete_**

**_Or both shall suffer agonizing defeat_**

_Quickly grabbing the book, Trick rushed from the study and headed to Aurelian's private chambers he needed to warn them of what he had found out._

_"This is absurd." Aife moaned._

_"Evony, be reasonable. Ysabeau was just hungry and reacted badly to the situation." Aurelian said._

_"I don't think so. My son was only trying to help." Evony snarled._

_"Mother, it's fine really. Ysabeau was just hungry as Aurelian said." Dyson added. __Trick entered at that moment unannounced as all four looked at him in anger at the intrusion of their meeting. _

_"What do you want now Trick?" Aurelian asked._

_"Now is not a good time father so please leave." Aife added as she pointed to the door indicating that Trick's presence was not wanted._

_"Let the dwarf speak." Evony smirked._

_"Mother is that really wise. We don't even know what he wants." Dyson sneered._

_"Aurelian, I've come to warn you." _

_"About what Trick?" Aurelian asked._

_"This better not be about this bonding nonsense again." Aife huffed._

_"What bonding are you talking about?" Evony questioned._

_"Mother, this is nonsense why are we even listening to this old man." Dyson growled._

_"Ysabeau is bound to another and I know who." Trick assured._

_"Aurelian why didn't you tell me your daughter was bound?" Evony asked calmly. She knew all to well the repercussions of what being bound meant._

_"We didn't know for sure until now." Aurelian argued._

_"Where is the proof that she is bonded to another?" Dyson huffed._

_"There is no indication that she is." Aife stated._

_"Aaahhh but there is Aife. We just chose to ignore the signs." Trick added._

_"Tell me the story and start from the beginning." Evony enquired._

_"Very well." Aurelian agreed._

_"It began on the night Ysabeau was born. I went to check on her and saw a figure jump from her bedroom into the night. I couldn't make out who or what it was. When Trick came in he spotted that Ysabeau's eyes glowed vibrant blue." Aife said._

_"That doesn't mean anything." Dyson sneered._

_"Actually it means that she was bonded from that moment on. Throughout the years Ysabeau has fed from someone and we don't know who. I presume it is her mate and once she has done that then she won't be able to feed from another." Trick stated._

_"How many phases of the bonding has she completed?" Evony asked._

_"We don't know for sure but Trick thinks 3." Aurelian added._

_"So what does that mean?" Aife questioned._

_"This is rubbish. Bonds are myths." Dyson growled._

_"Ysabeau is bound to a vampire. I found this passage in the very last book when I was doing research after I noticed her eyes. They were blue with a red ring." Trick said as he gave the book to Aurelian._

_Aurelian read the passage as did Aife and Evony. Trick waited patiently until the trio were done with reading and waited to answer their questions._

_"Mother why are you buying into this nonsense?" Dyson questioned._

_"Dys, shut up for once in your life. Trick, when is the next full moon." Evony asked._

_"It's in three weeks."_

_"So they have to complete the last phase before then or they die." Aurelian stated._

_"Father, how can we help Ysabeau if we don't even know which vampire she is bound too." Aife said._

_"A vampire and fae bonding is rare even unheard of. I think that we need to speak with Ysabeau if we are to help her." _

_"As much as I am not happy about this I agree with the dwarf. Only Ysabeau can answer the question of who her mate is. Dys, you won't be marrying the succubus." Evony emphasized._

_"This is bullshit." Dyson huffed as he stormed out the room._

_"So what do we need to do?" Aife asked._

_"Let's find Ysabeau and speak with her." Aureliean said._

_Bo sat in her room still brimming with anger at what Dyson had tried to do but also because she was extremely hungry. She hadn't realized how much so until now. Lauren didn't even show up for her party and that too made her angry._

_Lo, where are you?_

_There was no response to Bo's question. She could feel the gnawing on insides as her primal urges began to rise to the surface. The ache of need was so deep within her that her only thought was to find Lauren immediately. __Quickly Bo discarded her evening gown and changed into pants with a shirt. She pulled on a pair of boots and a cape before jumping out of the window. The succubus wasn't sure where she was going only that she was hungry._

_Lauren sat in her meditation room as she took calming breaths to stabilize her gnawing hunger as well as the frustration that had set in since she had stopped Bo from claiming her. The vampire took a deep breath in and released it. __As she did she was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming need to feed. It's then that she realized the need was not her own but Bo's. She could feel the pull of their connection but chose to ignore it as she focused on meditating._

_It was only an hour or two later when she eventually gave up and exited the room. Lauren stomped past Hale and took off into the woods to hunt. She made the decision to do so earlier and thought that it would calm the emotions she was feeling. __She used her aerokinesis to transport herself to the woods using the wind. She landed in the middle of a clearing in the woods as she took in her surroundings. __Lauren ran through the woods chasing after a deer she had spotted using her preternal speed as trees brushed past her in a blur. She was going so fast that she didn't notice the blue eyes following her every movement._

_Once she'd caught up with the deer she suck her fangs deep into the creature's neck as she drank her fill of its blood before wiping her mouth. Blue eyes continued to watch the vampire even when she'd finished and taken off in a flash. __She arrived back at the coven without a hitch. Suddenly the vampire felt a tingling in her back, hairs standing on end. She closed her eyes and felt the energy in the throne room change. Bo… She turned around and stared straight into the succubus' electric blue eyes._

_She felt her stomach drop. Sweat broke out all over and she couldn't breathe. Lauren took a deep breath and leaned her back against the wall; the solid brick frame comforting her. Her deep breaths were small clouds of white in the darkness. She tried to calm down. __Bo watched the vampire as she fought to control the reactions she was having to the proximity of her mate nearby. It was intoxicating for the succubus as she read the vampire's aura and noticed that Lauren was blazing off the charts._

_"Lo, I need you." Bo said huskily as she approached the vampire._

_The incident in the alley earlier on had been hot, enticing… very exciting and… sexy and hot, all kinds of hot. But now Lauren felt like she could barely control herself. It was a new feeling. Maybe it's just the reaction she was having to the succubus. __Lauren tried to analyze it, tried to get in control. The feeling was very disturbing and at the thought of giving in to it she felt like she was staring into an abyss. The vampire didn't like feeling to so out of control especially where her libido was concerned._

_The vampire knew she wanted to make love to Bo and if she allowed her urges free reign she'd take her right now. She knew she had to think further than in this moment with her raging hormones as a guide. What came next? __She would want to do it again and again… and again. She shook her head in frustration. Would Bo want to? Succubae weren't really into relationships… And who was talking about a relationship, she was getting way ahead of herself now…What about Dyson? __The vampire knew about the arrangement that Aurelian had made with the dark fae queen in order to unite the clans and it angered her. Lauren tried to hold her train of thoughts but she couldn't. The seam of her pants pressed against her sex, the wetness running down her thighs. The wall supporting her led to thoughts of the alley… __Wrapping her legs around Bo's waist; rocking against her stomach….. She closed her eyes as her sex throbbed almost painfully now. The succubus could smell the vampire's arousal as she closed the tiny space between them._

_"Bo, don't…." Lauren said harshly before Bo's mouth was upon hers._

_They kissed as if their lives depended upon it as Bo took Lauren's bottom lip in her teeth and gently nipped at it before thrusting her tongue roughly into the vampire's mouth. Lauren's mouth against hers was a dream come true and just like earlier they both enjoyed the sensation._


	8. Let Go, I Will Catch You

**A/N - Firstly let me apologise for the last chapter which I have now rewritten. I took a look at it & realised that Bo was a virgin yet the script was written as if she was experienced when this wasn't the case. Here is the new version. I hope you will forgive me for the confusion but I needed to rewrite this properly as it is Bo & Lauren's first time together. ~Alex~**

**A/N2 - Please let me know what you think. I am impressed with the rewrite as it is more realistic than the previous version. R&R**

* * *

_The succubus continued to kiss the vampire as Lauren gave into the passionate embrace. Their mouths connected as tongues fought for dominance and arms encircled each other as they pulled their bodies closer. Bo began to pull chi from her mate. Lauren felt it, the moment the succubus began to feed from her. The feeling was warm and sensational spreading desire and passion into every core of her body as she willingly gave in. Bo held Lauren close to her as she continued to drink deeply from her lover's chi. The vampire was swirling with all kinds of feelings within her very core. She had no idea that the succubus could bring out such a reaction in her body. Desire and passion flared into life as did longing, wanting, need, lust and most of all love. _

_It felt like Bo's touching in the deepest recesses of her soul and she wanted the succubus inside her completely. Lauren's chi tasted like nothing she'd ever had before and her inner succubus was purring with more contentment as she drank greedily from her mate. The vampire's own hunger was beginning to come to the surface. The succubus' eyes glow vibrant electric blue with a ring of red around them as she continued to kiss and feed from the vampire. Lauren felt her back hit the wall as Bo moved them. She wanted to resist, she wanted to tell the succubus to stop but she couldn't. In this very moment the world seemed right. There was no one but the two of them as if everything else faded away into obscurity. Bo pressed her lips deeper into Lauren's as they continued to kiss each other passionately. The succubus also continued to feed at the same time. The vampire was beginning to feel the effects of Bo's feeding as her body began to thrum with unsatisfied pleasure. The chi that the succubus was taking in at first was red as stream after stream poured into her. The vampire's eyes blazed blood red with a ring of blue around them. _

_The chi that Bo was taking in began to change color. Lauren could feel as her life essence was being drained by her lover as she watched it through excited eyes as the red swirl of chi flooded into Bo but then the color changed from red to blue with plaits of red in it. Both women noticed the change instantly as Lauren's body started to produce more and more chi, Bo wasn't sure what's happening but she's enjoying it. The vampire's body immediately recognized the need to sustain its mate and began to produce enough chi for the succubus to feed willingly. _

_Bo watched as Lauren's eyes glowed vibrant red with rings of blue in them immediately as soon as her chi had changed colour. The succubus was suddenly hit with an overpowering desire to fuck her mate in every imaginable position, in every imaginable way right here and to hell with anybody that was around, tough she didn't care. The only problem was that she didn't know where or how to begin. Nerves began to set in but the succubus did her best to ignore it instead focusing on Lauren. The vampire could sense the unease in her mate and gently pushed Bo away from her. _

_"Are you okay?" Lauren asked. _

_"I'm fine Lo." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes of course I'm sure. Why do you ask?" _

_"Bo, I sense your hesitation here and I want to help you in any way I can but you need to tell me how I can ease your nervousness." _

_"Lo, I want you so bad but I'm scared." _

_"Bo, there is nothing to fear. I think we should stop for now." _

_"I don't think I can Lo." _

_"Why not?" Lauren suddenly found herself being pressed deeper into the wall as Bo pushed a thigh in between the vampire's legs and grabbed one of her legs as she positioned it around her waist. Bo was turned on and Lauren was suddenly flooded with what her mate was feeling, she's doing her best to try and slow things down but right now, in this place all that mattered was them. "Bo, you need to stop…" _

_Bo didn't know where the confidence was coming from all she knew was she wanted the blonde so bad. Their bodies were just inches apart but both could feel the magnetic attraction as both were basking at each other's beauty. _

_"I can't control myself around you Lo. Tell me what to do." Bo breathed into Lauren's ear. _

_"B-B-B-boo….oooo please….." The vampire begged. _

_"Please what? Tell me what you want Lauren. I can read you through our bond and I can feel how much you want me why are you holding back." Bo asked as blue eyes met red ones. _

_"We need to stop…" Lauren rasped as Bo's lips licked her neck. _

_Lauren was on edge already and wouldn't take very much to push her over but she knew that rushing Bo's first time would be regretful. The succubus was overwhelmed with need, it's a new feeling that she has never known before. As a succubus, Bo was driven by her insatiable need for sex but when it came to Lauren her libido went into overdrive. The vampire wanted nothing more than to claim Bo but she also knew that she needed to slow things down a bit first. Using what little control she had left Lauren pushed Bo off her then stepped away from the already wanton succubus. Bo was trying to catch her breath but she was also angry at being stopped from getting what she wanted. "Lo, why did you stop me?" _

_"Bo, I want you more than anything in the world right now but there is no need to rush. We have all the time in the world. I don't want your first time with me to be up against a wall in a darkened room at the entrance to my coven where anyone can see." _

_"I don't care where my first is as long as it's with you." _

_"You deserve so much more than just a quick fuck. I want to take my time with you. I want to worship your body. I want more than anything in the world to show you how much I love you. So I will not be taking things further with you right now." _

_"Lo, I want you more than anything in the world. I want you to make love to me. I'm ready!" _

_"Then come with me." Lauren took Bo's hand as she led her down a darkened passage. There was hardly any light seeping in and the succubus could hardly tell which direction they were going in. The vampire led them to a room just off to the right of the passage. _

_She opened the door and ushered the succubus inside. The room was spacious and bright with big stately windows that allowed the sunlight to penetrate the interior. There was a bed covered in rich layers of bed spreads. The stately windows adorned a door that led out to a balcony which overlooked a beautiful lake that was surrounded by the woods that Lauren hunted in. The view was breath-taking and Bo wondered outside to get a better look before returning inside. Bo took in a deep breath as she observed the decoration of the room. The furniture was unique and the succubus surmised that this was Lauren's private chambers. The vampire stood watching as the young succubus took in her surroundings. _

_"What do you think?" _

_"I think that this is absolutely beautiful." _

_"Lo, why have you been holding out on me? Do you not love me? Are you ashamed to be mated to me?" Bo asked meekly. _

_"How could you ever think that sweetheart? I want more than anything to ravish your body until you beg me to stop but you need to understand that I have had more experience than you. Your first time should be memorable and not rushed." _

_"Is that why you never initiate any physical contact between us?" _

_"Bo, I am a vampire but I also have desires almost as strong as yours. I may not be driven by sex but darling, when I am around you all I can think about is having your legs wrapped around my head." _

_"Then tell me Lo, why are you holding back?" _

_"You are not ready for everything that I want to do to you. I want to possess you in every imaginable way possible and even then it would still not be enough. I want all of you." _

_"I am offering myself to you Lo. Take me." _

_"Be very careful what you say Bo." _

_"Lo, I may not know what I am doing when it comes to matters of physical pleasure but I do know that I want you. My body is ready and primed all you need to do is claim what is already yours." The vampire was already on edge; her nerves were coiled tighter than a spring. The succubus wasn't helping matters. _

_"If we do this there will be no turning back. I will make you mine." _

_"Lo, I want you to claim me, make me yours and take what I am offering." _

_The vampire lunged for the succubus and pulled her into a hungry kiss. The kiss was frantic, hungry and intense as their tongues were sending electricity through their bodies. Both women thought that the kiss would never end because of how great it was. They held each other close as Bo slowly began to grind her thigh between Lauren's as she pulled the vampire's lips to hers once more. Bo initiated the second kiss. It was soft and tender at first then it grew and grew their lips and tongues explored each other, Bo caressed the blonde's cheek while the other was on the back of her neck. _

_Lauren, on the other hand was running her hands through the brunette's thick hair, Bo broke the contact and said, "I'm ready…" _

_Shivers went through her when she heard Bo utter those words, she looked deep in those expressive brown eyes and what she was a mixture of fear, determination and desire. She smiled at the brunette and gave her a soft kiss then rubbed her nose on hers. Bo closed her eyes as she felt the gentle blow of the wind on her skin and the smell of the evening air that had a distinct scent of the clean water from the lake. The vampire's eyes were shut basking at the closeness of the brunette's body; she then pressed her forehead against Bo's. It was such a simple act yet both women felt the intimacy in it. _

_Bo took a deep breath and whispered, "I want you… Lauren…" _

_The vampire's pulse quickened after hearing those four little words that sounded magic to her ears. Lauren who had been standing near the brunette just quietly looking at her as the wind slowly blew her hair that was brushing her shoulders, "Yes definitely, beautiful…" _

_The air was now filled with the scents of lavender and jasmine but both women could feel the heat beginning to penetrate their bodies. "Lo, tell me what to do." Bo said hesitantly. _

_"Bo, however you touch me will be enough. I am in love with you. I also believe that love doesn't have preferences; it knows no gender, no boundaries at all. You can't help whom you love, it's just some-thing that happens and you can't choose no matter how much you want to. And if you are truly in love… there is no mistaking it. It's so overwhelming that it seems to take you completely away. Have you ever experienced something so infatuating, so complete, so intense that you seem to disappear, you lose yourself? Well to me that is love. Because I feel that and more with you. When I am with you, you're all I see and feel… I lose myself in you. It's scary… but there is no other feeling like it in the whole world. When I wake up in the morning and within minutes..… You are all I begin thinking about… when I go to bed and my bed is empty… even though I'm in it… it's empty because you're not in it with me." _

_Unfamiliar feelings were now playing in Bo's chest, no one had said such beautiful words to her before as if she's someone special and important, she felt the fire in her ablaze. She turned to the blonde and Lauren met her with a kiss, a scorching kiss that lit her core. The softness of their lips and the warmness of their tongues was sending electricity into their bodies. Lauren wrapped her arms around the brunette while Bo held the back of her head and her other hand was caressing her thigh. The vampire whose hands were roaming around the brunette's back and side careful not to touch her yet in her intimate places gasped when she felt the succubus touch her breast; the blonde broke the kiss panting. _

_"Oh I'm sorry Lo." _

_"Don't be sorry, you're doing fine." The blonde took a few steps backward and said. "Bo I want you to look at me." Lauren said as she carefully began to remove her clothes, First she took off her dark full length cape and let it fall to the follow before this was followed by her white shirt, dark pants and then her boots. The way she did it was slow and sensual. Bo couldn't help but gulp at the sight unfolding before her as she felt the tingling sensation in her body. Lauren began to walk closer to the brunette clad only in the tiny covering that hid her breast from view and her panties; the brunette's breath was caught in her throat when she saw the lust dancing in the succubus' eyes. "I want you to see all of me…" The blonde said with her sultry voice, who was now standing inches from her, she then took off the two remaining pieces of clothing on her body. Bo's breathing was becoming an issue because she couldn't believe that such an angel like creature was now standing in front of her, she took Bo's trembling hand and said, "Touch me…" _

_The succubus looked straight on those mesmerizing eyes that never failed to leave her absolutely incoherent at times and cupped the blonde's right cheek and whispered, "You are so beautiful Lo." Her hand travelled from the blonde's face to the valley of her breasts and when she grazed a finger on Lauren's navel and reached the area just above the vampire's center goose bumps crawled all over the blonde's skin. Lauren didn't know what to do she wanted to ravish Bo but at the same time she wanted the brunette to explore _

_"Bo please I want to see you too…" Lauren said as she felt the wetness between her legs. Bo was kind of hesitant to remove her clothes because she wasn't too confident of her body but she knew that she needed to do it not just because she had to but she wanted too. _

_The brunette awkwardly smiled when removing her boots and the moment she took off her shirt a moan escaped Lauren's lips, the caramel skin that the blonde had been longing for since that day in the alley was once more in plain view. The erotic sound from the blonde had somehow made her confident she then unbuttoned her baggy pants and when it reached the floor the sexual tension in the air increased a thousand fold. Bo then stepped out of the pants and shyly covered herself. _

_Lauren gave her an encouraging smile; she touched the brunette's hand and said, "You've got nothing to be ashamed of." She took Bo's hand, "Come here…" _

_They started kissing again it's slow and sensual both wanted to savour every single moment. Lauren slowly led the brunette to the bed never breaking the kiss; she laid Bo on her back. The succubus couldn't help but close her eyes and moan out loud when she felt the vampire's naked body on top of hers. The softness of her body and the hard nipples rubbing on her already hot skin was making Bo lust for the blonde even more. While the brunette's eyes were shut the vampire placed soft lingering kisses on the back of each eyelid as Bo's breath hitched in anticipation of what was to come next. Her desire and hunger flared into life gnawing at her insides. _

_"I love your eyes because when you look at me I feel like I'm being hypnotized…" Lauren then kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose, Bo opened her eyes and saw that the vampire was staring at her lips, "I love your mouth because it sets my body on fire every time you kiss me..…" Lauren vampire said then ravished the brunette's mouth as she started touching Bo's breast. The succubus automatically closed her eyes again at the sensation; Lauren placed her left elbow on the side of Bo's head while she kneaded the left breast, she kissed her ear and licked the back of it which made the brunette moan. _

_"AAAHHHH…" _

_"I love the feel of your warm skin against mine…" Bo shivered when the blonde whispered it into her ear. _

_Lauren's hand started to go down south and then scraped the side of the brunette's thigh leaving red marks and when she felt the vampire trace a finger on the waist band of her panties her breathing became a hard task. Bo's head was spinning at Lauren's gentle touch as she felt herself soaking wet. The vampire placed herself in between Bo's legs then refocused her attention to the brunette's well rounded breasts, she let her finger draw a circle round the hardened nipple then she followed it with her tongue. _

_"OOOOOHHHHH… LLLllllllaaaaa… uren…" Bo's moans were getting louder as the pleasure that her body was experiencing at the moment was so intense that she didn't know if she could handle anymore teasing. _

_The succubus' juice was seeping out of her and when the blonde licked the tip of her hard rock nipple her body jerked. Her back arched when the vampire sucked one breast whilst she rubbed the other with her palm. She moved up again to kiss Bo this time the kiss was wilder and hungrier. Lauren took Bo's hand and placed it between her legs, the succubus moaned into the kiss when she felt the vampire's wetness as it dripped onto her. _

_Lauren broke the kiss and whispered, "I'm so wet right now because of you…" The vampire let out a gasp of air when Bo cupped her sex. "Bo…" They locked eyes; both saw the fire of lust and passion burning in them. "Bo please let me taste you…" _

_The brunette forgot to answer as the lust that she felt in her body was so intense that she could no longer form any words instead she moaned her approval. The blonde took it as a yes, she kissed her way down then she sat on her knees. She held the brunette's gaze as she removed the only remaining piece of garment left on the brunette's body. Lauren was desperately trying to control her breathing while staring at the sight before her, her eyes drinking in the glorious view in front of her; the brunette that invaded her every train of thought was now in her bed completely naked with her legs wide spread. _

_"Bo you're unbelievably beautiful…" She gently bent the succubus' legs so her knees were pointed upward for better leverage. She gently caressed her long legs her eyes never leaving Bo's. The vampire moaned when she smelled Bo's arousal. The succubus was shaking in anticipation as she saw Lauren dive towards her drenching centre. She threw her head back when she felt the vampire's tongue trace her entrance as the fire of lust was beginning to consume her. _

_"OOOH MY GOD! LAUREN…" _

_"HMMM… BO…" _

_The brunette's moan and exquisite taste was making Lauren insane as she felt her own juices flowing down her legs. She'd been waiting for this moment and now that it's happening she wanted to savour every second of it. Bo's eyes were tightly shut and her body was squirming at the heavenly sensation. Lauren hooked her arms around the brunette's legs to keep her steady as Bo was beginning to lose control. The succubus' toes curled when the vampire sucked on her clit. The brunette's one hand was clawing at the sheets while her other hand was pulling the blonde's unruly locks. The vampire dipped her tongue inside of her lover but not too deep till she felt how tight she was, she knew that the succubus' getting close so she slipped her way upward and what she saw was a sight to behold, Bo's eyes were tightly closed, mouth agape, face and neck were flushed red, her back was arched and her head was digging into the pillow making her beautiful breasts protrude. Lauren was on all fours hovering over the brunette. _

_"Bo, open your eyes…" The succubus who was so lost in a sea of pleasure found it hard heeding the blonde's request but still managed to do so. Bo was in awe at the emotions shown in the vampire's eyes a mixture of passion, desire, love and devotion. _

_The brunette held her breath when she felt Lauren run her finger on her opening; she could not help but close her eyes again as the blonde started to penetrate her. Lauren continued staring at the succubus as she gently thrust a finger inside of her lover, she added another but automatically stopped when she saw Bo wince, she's afraid of hurting the brunette but when she was about to withdrew her fingers Bo held her hand. "Don't…" _

_"Bo I don't wanna hurt you." Bo lifted her body up and kissed Lauren hard on the lips then whispered on her mouth. "Please don't stop…" _

_"Are you sure?" Lauren asked looking straight on those dazed blue eyes. _

_"Yes I need this and I want this…" Lauren continued her thrusts inside the brunette and slowly built a tempo that soon had them moving in sync with each other. The blonde made a deep and soft moan when she saw the look of pleasure showing on the brunette's face as she felt Bo tighten around her fingers. Bo's chest was heaving up and down and she could feel the orgasm ripping up her entire body settling in her wet center. _

_"Oh my, oh my god I'm…" _

_"It's okay Bo I got you just let it go…" Lauren whispered softly in her ear. _

_As the brunette's body shook uncontrollably in the state of complete ecstasy Lauren who had been controlling her own orgasm couldn't hold it anymore so she slammed her soaked center on Bo's thigh and rubbed herself violently. Soon the quiet sound of the night's filled with loud screams as both women rode the waves of pure orgasmic bliss. Lauren dropped her spent body on Bo's with eyes still closed a smile graced their faces as both felt the unbelievable speed of their beating hearts. Slowly their bodies settled down and their breathing became normal, Bo opened her eyes which were now clouded with tears. _

_Lauren lifted off her body from Bo's to look at her but got worried when she saw the tears on her eyes. "Bo what's wrong?" Lauren said while caressing the brunette's cheek, Bo wiped her tears then gave the blonde a dazzling smile. _

_"No nothing's wrong..… I'm just really overwhelmed right now by everything….… that was absolutely amazing Lauren… I never thought that it was that incredible….…" Bo said as she returned the loving stare of the most beautiful pair of red eyes that she had ever seen. _

_"Did I hurt you?" _

_"No Lo you didn't. You showed me what I have been missing out on." _

_"Is that a fact?" Lauren asked as a smirked crossed her face. _

_"Lo, you're a tender, gently and considerate lover. I am glad that you stopped me from rushing my first time because then it wouldn't be as amazing as it feels right now."_

_ "Bo, I would deny you nothing. Remember that but making love for the first time is a wonderful and special memory that should be treasured always." _

_"Thank you for making mine incredible." _

_"I will always try my best." _

_Bo and Lauren lay side by side on the bed as they stared at the ceiling. Darkness had fallen outside and the night air blew gently in the room as both lovers cuddled together. The vampire's beginning to feel desire flare into life again as she stared at Bo. _

_"Are you okay Lo?" Bo asked when she noticed the vampire's eyes blaze brighter red. _

_"I'm fine Bo." _

_"You look like you want to ravish me. Do you?" _

_"Uuuummmm… I'm… fine…" _

_"Lo, you are far from fine. Do you want to fuck me again? Yes or no." _

_"Bo… I-I-I-I…" _

_"You what Lo?" Bo asked as she pulled the covers back and spread her legs. _

_The vampire's mouth went dry as she gazed upon the glistening wetness of the watched her with clouded eyes as desire glazed over them once again. Bo looked at her lover once again when she noticed that Lauren's eyes had changed color again and were shining a brilliant florescent red / blue succubus' every movement. Lauren could feel the pull of her mate and she fought against it even though her primal urges were screaming to break free. To be consumed by the succubus. Bo never said a word as she continued to stare through hooded eyes at Lauren. Her control was frayed at best and she was barely keeping a lid on her raging libido. _

_Lauren looked at her mate. "Tell me, lover. What would you do if I decided that I wanted your head between my legs whilst my thighs are wrapped around your head? Or what if I said that I want you to make me cum with your fingers inside me again?" Bo smirked knowing the effect her words were having on the vampire as she barely held restraint. _

_"Please stop teasing me. I am barely holding on and if you keep pushing me I won't be able to hold myself back." Lauren warned as her eyes blazed even brighter than they had been before. Red / blue eyes met blue / red as they challenged the control of the vampire. _

_"So let go then." Bo retorted. Bo had become confident of her sexual prowess over Lauren the moment that the vampire had claimed her. She could feel what her lover felt, the desires raging through her body and most of all the very short hold of control she was losing. Lauren wasn't really sure what she was going to do but at this very moment her inner vampire urges are yelling to be released, asking to consume her mate and take her in various positions many times over. Bo watched as her mate battled the inner turmoil raging inside of her. _

_She wanted Lauren to take her again but restrained herself as she wanted the vampire to give in willingly rather than just pouncing on her unsuspecting lover. Lauren watched Bo as she spread her legs wider for the vampire to see the wetness that was present at her core. "See this Lauren." Bo said as she swiped a finger through her moist pussy and held it up for her lover to see. "This is all for you. You make me so wet and all I can think about is having you inside me again filling me till I cum. I wanna feel your tongue tasting me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge of climax until I cum in your mouth." _

_Lauren released a breath that she had been holding in. "Fuck Bo. That is so damn sexy." _

_"Well then my lovely vampire the choice is yours. Do you want to fuck me until I beg you to stop or would you rather lie here wishing for it?" Bo asked seductively. _

_"Open your legs wider." Lauren said as she knelt down before her lover and dived right in. _

_Bo gasped as she felt Lauren begin to eat her out. Her tongue was divine and applied pressure to just all the right placed. The vampire took her lover's clit in her mouth as she nibbled it between her teeth alternating between licking and sucking then running her tongue over the top of the opening at the entrance of Bo's pussy. The vampire could also feel her hunger as it came to the surface with a vengeance the likes of which she had never felt before. Her fangs pressed softly against her lover's thigh as she felt the vein thrum beneath her, calling out for her to take a taste. She ignored it and resumed her task. _

_Bo's legs began to shake involuntarily and her moans got louder. Lauren quickened her pace on her mate's labia as the succubus began to moan, "Oh please don't stop! I'm so close!" Without another word Lauren slid her hand between Bo's legs. _

_Feeling the puddle that was growing there was one of the hottest things about the succubus. Two fingers slowly circled the opening, and then danced over her clit, making Bo cry out without meaning to. Lauren smiled as she pushed her first two fingers deep inside her; feeling her juices, hot and wet. Bo shivered with delight and after giving her a moment to get used to Lauren being inside her, she began to press gently on her g-spot. Bo moaned again and Lauren began to push in and out of her, hitting just the right places each time. The slit parted under the pressure of the vampire's fingers and soon all three of the digits had slid firmly inside. _

_"I love your juices sliding over my fingers... love feeling you tighten up when I make you cum." Lauren breathed into her mate's ear. _

_"Lauren!" Bo gasped her body tightening up like a bow string as her lover penetrated her deeply in her most private place. Lauren's fingers were so nimble; Bo was stretched so much, and it felt sooo damn good to have the vampire inside her. _

_"Does it feel good Bo?" Lauren said passionately, slowly working her fingers in even deeper. Bo felt so filled; she could scarcely take a breath between thrusts. _

_"Fuck, feed Lo… take what you need NOW!" Said Bo, the words foreign on her lips yet they were so incredibly naughty. It's exactly what she wanted. The succubus rarely spoke out of context but here her lover was asking for the raw honest truth of what she wanted and Bo obliged her by the graphic demand. _

_Lauren's primal urges broke free when she's given permission by her lover and as her fingers thrust deeper and harder, sliding in and out of Bo's body. Her fangs sank into the succubus' thigh just as her orgasm broke free. The blood poured into Lauren's mouth as it matched the thrusts of her fingers as they continued to push the succubus over the edge. The taste was intoxicating as the vampire sucked harder and drank deeply from her mate. Bo thrashed beneath Lauren moaning her fulfilment. As if her body were her lover's command, Bo began to cum, her hot juices pouring onto Lauren's fingers. Lauren shoved those fingers deeper and rougher into Bo, prolonging the pleasure that made her mate scream her name in ecstasy. The screams echoed off the nearby walls and it carried throughout the room. But Lauren didn't really care who heard them. _

_"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK….UUUUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…" _

_As she heard her lover climax Lauren closed the wounds that she had made on the succubus's thigh and just like before the skin was unblemished. After it's over, Bo laid her head on Lauren's shoulder and cried. The vampire didn't understand why her lover was sobbing but she'd do her best to cheer her up and make her happy again. Lauren pulled Bo into her arms, soothing her. _

_"It's okay, love. I'm sorry I pushed you please believe me." She said, kissing away the torrent of hot tears from Lauren's face. "I love you and I would never force you to do anything you don't want too, not for anything anyway. I need you by my side." Bo gave a little hiccupping sob, hugging Lauren tightly. _

_"I want to give you pleasure too," she said in a tiny whisper, still feeling a bit overwhelmed, but yet more than that she's infused with desire. _

_"I want you inside me too," Lauren said, lying back on the bed. "Make love to me, beautiful. I want all of you." _

_"Tell me what to do Lo? I want to give you as much pleasure as you've given me." _

_"Lie back on the bed Bo then give me your hand." Lauren said as she climbed on top of the succubus and brought her lover's fingers to her dripping wet core. _

_"What should I do now Lo?" Bo asked shyly as she look at the vampire who was now perched just above her hand. The back of Bo's hand was pressed against her center palm up whilst Lauren hovered just mere inches above it. _

_"Curl you fingers lover." Bo did as she was instructed by Lauren. Without hesitating, she straddled Bo's thighs as she grabbed the other woman's wrist. _

_"Laure…" Bo's mouth fell open when Lauren pressed her hand between her legs so that her fingers could feel the wetness soaking her core. "Oh my god…" _

_But Lauren wasn't done. Lifting herself up on her knees, she pushed Bo's hand further down, pressing the tip of her middle finger into her opening, using it to guide her as she quickly dropped back down, impaling herself on three of the succubus' fingers. _

_"FUCK!" Bo gasped as Lauren began to grind against her, pressing the back of her hand into her own sex with the strength of her movements. The vampire woman released her grip as Bo began to respond, dropping her hands to her sides, bracing them against the bed as her back arched. _

_"Oh…my…God…" Lauren breathed heavily through her mouth, small grunts of pleasure escaping her parted lips as she increased the speed of her hips, rolling them forward and back. "Yes…Oh god yes…" She felt the room around her spin out of focus as pure electricity traveled outwards from where Bo's fingers were buried deep inside of her. _

_"YYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU… UUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH… FUCK… BO!" _

_Her entire body felt like it was on fire, the intense pleasure locking her muscles; tearing through her until she felt herself explode in a swirling blur of colors and sounds that made no sense and left her weak and wasted, barely able to force her body forward before collapsing heavily onto Bo. Bo was left speechless as she watched the vampire come undone on top of her knowing that she's the cause of her lover's pleasure. The succubus held onto her spent lover as they held each other for a little longer. _

_"Are you okay Lo?" _

_"I-I-I-I am….. Better than okay Bo." _

_"Did I render you speechless? Was the orgasm I gave you that good?" _

_"Don't get a big head now beautiful. But damn you are a fabulous lover." Lauren said as she smiled at the succubus. _

_"You're so beautiful when you cum," Bo said, looking into the vampire's gorgeous red eyes. _

_"I can't believe you did that to me," Lauren said with a tiny giggle. _

_"You weren't complaining a few moments ago," Bo pointed out, running her fingers through the blonde's tangled hair. _

_"We need to talk about the bonding." _

_"I agree." _

_"Tell me what happened here today but before you do there is something I must do." Lauren said as she bit into her wrist and offered it up to Bo._

_Bo looked at the vampire in confusion before she finally understood what Lauren was trying to tell her. Take what is yours lover!_

_Lauren almost came again instantly the moment she felt Bo drink greedily from her wrist as she held the vampire's bleeding hand to her mouth. The taste was unlike anything that the succubus had ever tried before and it was intoxicating. __Eventually after about ten minutes Bo finished lapping at her lover's hand before the vampire closed her wounds up and they began to talk again. _

_"I really don't know how to explain it?"_

_"Try because I need to know what we have got ourselves into and what this ritual means?"_

_"Okay. I will try."_

_"Then start."_

_"My parents told me that they were going to announce my engagement to Dyson this evening and I completely lost it with them. On top of that I was also extremely hungry and just really needed to be with you."_

_"Bo, you're only 21. Do you know what this means now that we have pledged ourselves to each other with our bodies?"_

_"No I don't so tell me."_

_"It means that you can never feed from another, you can never heal with another, you can never be with another. Only me for the rest of you immortal life."_

_"What do you mean immortal life?"_

_"Bo, when I gave you my blood what did you think would happen?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I have claimed you just as you have marked me. We are bonded now forever."_

_"Well that doesn't seem so bad."_

_"Bo, this is serious do you know what it means to be bonded to another?"_

_"Lo, I don't care. I love you and I know you love me so what's the problem?"_

_"I'm trying to make you understand. You're only 21 whilst I am over 600 years old."_

_"So what does age matter?"_

_"Bo, do you realize what this means? The challenges that we will have to face ahead."_

_"Why don't we go to Trick's study and we can take a look at some of his books to find out what all this means?" Bo said._

_"Bo, I love you and always will but preforming a bonding ritual with a vampire is pure suicide. The fae laws are pretty clear on this matter."_

_"Lauren, I love you and you love me. We can face anything that comes our way as long as we have each other. So tell me now are you in or out?"_

_"I'm in Bo. I'm all in."_

_"Then my lovely vampire make love to me again."_

_"As you wish beloved."_

_ "Lauren, my body is yours to do with as you wish. Make me yours." Bo pushed as she took Lauren in her arms and held her there._

_"Oh fuck." Were the last words Lauren said as she dragged Bo to the floor and had her way with her._

_Lauren and Bo made love several more times as they reaffirmed their bond. Lauren was still unsure of what making love to the succubus meant but she knew that she was deeply and irrevocably in love with Bo. They were bonded now. __Have you ever met someone in your life that possessed so much force it turned your world upside down? That's what Bo had done to Lauren. How do you define love? Does it really have a concrete meaning?_

_When you love someone, it goes inside you so deep that you can risk anything just to be with the other person. It's an emotion so strong that you would give up everything, to just feel it once, to know that you are part of something so meaningful, so special. __To know that you can feel what love really is, to know, to feel, to love. For the first time in her long life Lauren knew what it meant to be truly in love. Her world had been turned upside down by the appearance of Bo in her life._


	9. Who Could It Be?

**A/N - Okay everyone here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that R&R greatly appreciate the massive support. I want to say a big thank you to Athena64 who has helped me to overcome my writer's block by providing me with an amazing plot idea of where this story is heading. So hang on cause the ride is about to get bumpy. ~Alex~**

* * *

Kenzi and Tamsin were busy enjoying themselves at Bo's birthday ball but that didn't last long when Dyson came storming out of Aurelian's private chambers. He was furious for the bullshit that they were trying to spin just so he wouldn't marry the woman he was promised.

"Dys, what's up with you?" Tamsin said as she grabbed her brother's arm just as he swept past her.

"It's not your concern Tam." Dyson growled.

"Dude chill out." Kenzi added.

"Mind your own business Kenz."

"Don't talk to her that way Dys. What crawled up your ass and died there?" Tamsin asked.

"Mom says that I won't be marrying Bo now because apparently she is bound to some filthy vampire or something. I think it's bullshit." Dyson spat out angrily.

"How do you know she's not?" Kenzi asked.

"Kenz, Bo was seeing someone right but she never told us who perhaps it was the woman I saw her with in the market place the other day." Tamsin retorted.

"Who is the woman you saw Bo with?" Dyson said.

"Dys, going after a vampire is serious. You could get yourself killed or even worse. Why is having Bo so important to you? You didn't even care about her before." Kenzi said.

"Things change Kenz. I love Bo and I know that if I just had the chance to show her that she would love me too." Dyson added.

"Dys, vampires are dangerous creatures and we know very little about them. Be careful." Tamsin said to the wolf.

"Are you insane supporting him on this idiotic crusade for what?" Kenzi growled.

"I am going to take back what is mine vampire or not." Dyson huffed as he stomped away.

"Mother will be furious when she find out?" Tamsin said.

"It's his life." Kenzi said as she turned her attention back to the food on the table.

Aurelian, Trick, Aife and Evony headed up to Bo's room as they went in search of the young succubus who was indeed in grave danger. However when they got there they found her room empty and the youngster nowhere in sight.

"We need to find your daughter soon before it is too late." Evony stressed.

"What do you know of vampire / fae bondings?" Aife asked suspiciously of the dark fae queen as she readily accepted why Bo couldn't marry Dyson.

"What are you implying Aife?" Aurelian queried.

"I think that Evony knows more than she is telling us. Am I right?" Trick said.

"I will tell you what I know but we need to hurry. Let us adjourn to the dining hall." Evony said as she was led back down the stairs by Aurelian and Aife to the dining hall. Trick followed. Once they're all seated at the table Aurelian, Aife and Trick launched into Evony asked her question after question before she had any chance to answer any.

"Why did you so readily accept the fact that Bo is bonded to a vampire without even blinking an eyelid about the matter?" Aife asked.

"Tell me what you know about this?" Aurelian added.

"How do you know about vampire / fae bondings?" Trick queried.

"Can you all slow down for one minute and I will answer all your questions. Aife, I accept the fact Bo is bonded because not much can be done to break a bond once consummated. Aurelian, vampire / fae bondings have happened before this is not the first of its kind. Perhaps the first with a succubus and the first in 2 000 years but not the last. Trick, I was once bound to a vampire myself."

"What do you mean not much can be done to break the bond?" Aife enquired.

"Exactly what I said. Bo is bound to a vampire and once they consummate their bond it becomes unbreakable. Also when Bo drinks the vampire's blood she will become immortal."

"So there have been other vampire / fae bondings before. How come there are no records of this taking place?" Aurelian stressed.

"Aurelian, as I said before vampires are rare and the fae know very little about them because we don't bother them and they don't bother us. Also we'd rather not deal with such unholy creatures as those. The last vampire / fae bonding was 2 000 years ago."

"How can you be bound to a vampire? Where is the creature now and how come we never knew this before making our alliance with you?" Trick said hastily.

"Dwarf, I was 20 when my bonding to my vampire was completed that was 2 000 years ago. My mate has been dead for over a millennia now."

"How is that possible I thought you said vampires were immortal?" Aife retorted.

"Vampires are immortal if they feed from their mate regularly but mine was captured then held prisoner for almost 2 years before they willingly let him die. A vampire cannot survive long without the nourishment of their mate."

"I am so sorry to hear about the loss of your mate Evony." Aurelian said.

"It's okay Aurelian. I have grieved for him but I know that I can never been with anyone else as that is the fate of a bonded mate. I have my 3 children and I love them dearly but I crave the companionship of another. That is my destiny."

"Evony, how hold are you exactly? I am nearly 1 000 years old and among the fae considered an elder but I fear that I am still a youngster compared to you." Trick asked.

"Dwarf, I am over 2 500 years old. I am unable to join with another other than in body but yet my heart still aches for my mate and I would never wish this fate on anyone. Being bound to another may seem like a fairytale but it isn't when you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean when you don't have a choice?" Aife queried.

"Aife, I was bound to my mate from the moment of my conception and I did try to fight the growing attraction I felt towards him but in the end I wasn't given a choice. It was either consummate the bond or die."

"Will that happen to Bo?" Aurelian asked worriedly.

"I will do my best to help your daughter but we need to find her first and speak with her about who the vampire is that she is bound to. The fae council are not going to be happy about this and I fear that they will try to stop us if they get wind of this."

"Bo needs to consummate her bond with this vampire before the next full moon or she will die." Trick stressed the point.

"Relax dwarf, I will send my best trackers to find her as should you. By working together we can help the succubus fulfil her destiny as the future queen of the fae and whatever her role will be amongst the vampires."

"What do you mean her role?" Aife argued.

"Aife, my role when bound to DeLuca was as his queen. He was the monarch of the northern region vampires. The coven he held was not very happy to learn that their king who was almost 5 000 years old was bound to a fae who wasn't even 20 yet."

"What did they do about it?" Aurelian asked with intrigue.

"There was a war which we fought just to be together. Vampire / fae bondings are not readily accepted by either side and I fear we may be heading for a very similar situation."

"There must be something we can do to prevent this from turning into a bloodbath." Trick added.

"Firstly we need to find out if the vampire your daughter is bound to is royalty then we can go from there."

"And if the vampire is royalty what then?" Aife stressed.

"Well if the vampire is royalty then we have a better chance of creating a pact between the two sides because that would make Ysabeau royalty as well. However like I said vampire / fae bondings are not always accepted."

"So my daughter could be queen of the vampires?" Aurelian said disgustedly.

"Aurelian, whether or not that is the case remains to be seen."

"Why are you helping us Evony? What is in it for you?" Trick questioned.

"Dwarf, I am one of the oldest fae alive and yet even I grow weary of all the fighting amongst the clans especially the fae and vampire who have been at war with each other since time began."

"It still doesn't answer the question of why you are helping us." Aife pointed out.

"Aife, your daughter is by far the most powerful succubus in existence and her bonding with a vampire is incredible as well as rare. Together her and her mate will be unstoppable. It will be a wonder to behold if they could unite the fae and vampires."

"Fine let us find Ysabeau." Aurelian huffed.

"I will make plans with my trackers and keep you in the loop about anything that they find but I suggest for now that we keep this quiet so as not raise suspicion."

"Indeed." Trick added.

"Let me know what you find out and pray that we find her in time before it is too late." Evony said to the trio as she headed out the room.

Dawn was breaking as Bo turned over in bed and snuggled closer to the sleeping form of her mate, Lauren. The succubus sat up slowly as she allowed the red satin sheets to fall off her naked body so she could take in the wonderful of her lover. Bo was overwhelmed by what had happened between her and Lauren last night but also by the declarations of love that had come from the vampire not once but several times throughout the entire evening.

The sun shone brightly as light dribbled its way across the room and onto Lauren's body as she lay on her side still sound asleep. Bo's excited and wanted more than anything to wake up the slumbering vampire but she resisted. Bo got up from the bed and made her way over to the balcony. She looked out onto the amazing view that met her eyes and was awestruck by the sheer beauty of the picturesque landscape. She returned to the bed to find Lauren smiling at her.

"You are absolutely stunning." The vampire emphasized.

"As are you my dear vampire." Bo said as she climbed back into bed and settled down once again beside Lauren.

"We need to talk about last night."

"What about last night Lo? It was the most wonderful and magical experience of my life."

"What do you expect out of this thing that we have between us?"

"This thing? You mean our relationship."

"Yes our relationship."

"I want everything with you Lo but you need to tell me now if you don't."

"Bo, I love you more than I ever thought possible. It's one thing to fall in love but it's another to feel someone else fall in love with you and feel a responsibility toward that love."

"What are you saying Lo?"

"When forever becomes a place… when forever ceases to be just a word…when it ceases to be just a measurement of time…mates can dance to the song in their hearts that is a reflection of our true love."

"That is beautiful Lo."

"I believe in the immeasurable power of love; that true love can endure any circumstance and reach across any distance."

"I want to…"

"You want to what beloved?" Lauren asked with concern.

Bo quickly jumped from the bed. She beckoned for Lauren to come to her and as the vampire did, the succubus dropped to one knee. Lauren's in shock as she knew what Bo was doing but was this really something that they both wanted. The young succubus took one of Lauren's hands in hers and kissed it before she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Looking into the vampire's eyes Bo knew that this was what she wanted more than anything else in the world.

"Lo, you hold my heart in forever. Without you there is no life for me nor would I want there to be because we simply can't be parted. When I am away from you all I want to do is find you and just be with you no matter where or when. I love you with everything I am. I couldn't tell you if I've loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth time. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world vanished when I was with you. Our forever's just begun and before you start on me about my age let me just make one thing clear to you vampire. You may be over 600 years old and I may only be 21 but one thing I'm sure of is you, us. I've wanted to be with you since I knew that we were bonded. True love is taking the risk that it won't be a happily-ever-after. True love is joining hands with me, the woman that loves you for who you are, and saying that you want the same things I do. I want a life with you that include children, marriage and everything else. So vampire, I'm down on bended knee before you completely naked asking if you'll do me the honor of accepting my marriage proposal and becoming my wife."

Lauren had blood tears in her eyes as Bo finished rambling on. She didn't know what to say well that was a lie she actually did. "Yes Bo, I will marry you." Lauren said. Bo got up from the floor as she engulfed Lauren in a hug before kissing her senseless.

They remained silent, not minding that they were standing naked in the middle of the room as they just held each other and revelled at the comfort of each other's arms. After a few moments Lauren broke the embrace and looked deeply in those gorgeous dark brown eyes, the eyes that never failed to mesmerize her. Bo wiped the remaining blood tears with her thumbs from the vampire's face. Lauren cupped the younger brunette's face and gently kissed her on the forehead, Bo closed her eyes as she felt the blonde's soft lips. The blonde then kissed the back of her eyes then the tip of her nose. She paused for a while to look at the beautiful brunette who still had her eyes closed and as the blonde's heart pounded she knew without a doubt that she was completely and deeply in love with the succubus. She captured her lips with hers. The kiss was light yet lingering; there was no urgency in it just two souls enjoying the reconnection of their lips. When the kiss ended, the blonde pressed her forehead against Bo's, her eyes now opened while the brunette's was still closed.

"Bo let me take care of you…" She whispered.

Lauren's soft voice sent chills down her spine. Bo felt her heart rate increase, she opened her eyes to meet the blonde's gaze but she didn't say a thing. The vampire saw the longing in those dark brown eyes; she took the succubus hand and led her back to the bed. "Come with me please…" Bo followed the blonde.

Lauren was walking backwards never leaving the brunette's eyes and still holding her hand. Bette knew what Lauren's words meant but she wasn't sure if this was the right time for it yet she wanted it so badly as well. Both hearts were drumming against their chests when they stepped beside the bed. Lauren went over to the other side of the bed leaving the brunette behind. The two women knew that crossing the intimacy stage was very important for their relationship. Bo gasped at the sight, standing before her was the most beautiful naked woman, the very same woman who now owned her heart.

The love of her life who had just agreed to become her wife not even mere minutes before. Lauren's eyes were fixed on the brunette, she had slept with others before and she didn't like it when they looked at her body as if they were examining every inch of her but the kind of look that Bo was casting at her now was sending tingles all over her body. She knew that she promised to make Bo's first time memorable and special which she had done but for her, there's nothing more special than this very moment simply because now it was different, they were different. Lauren slowly made her way onto the bed not breaking the intense gaze she shared with the young succubus. She lay on her side, covered her lower half with the red satin sheet and propped her head with one hand. Looking at the vampire lying on the bed with her body partly covered was the sexiest thing that the brunette had ever seen. Except for when Lauren was climaxing of course because of Bo giving her pleasure whilst they made love.

"Bo, do you like what you see?" The brunette was dry mouthed as she continued to stare at her mate. She was feeling so many things all at once but her heart was telling her that everything that she felt at the moment was special and knew that it was going to be a memorable and unforgettable experience for both of them. Lauren was watching the brunette's every movement not letting her miss any single action. Her excitement grew when she noticed Bo's hardened nipples; she gulped never in her entire life had she been so turned by a naked woman, only now…

"Come here…" The vampire said as Bo followed her command.

Lauren pulled back the sheet and let her slide in. The brunette nestled her body on top of the blonde's, her head buried in the valley of Lauren's chest inhaling her sweet aroma. The vampire's fingers tangled in her unruly hair. They remained like that for a few moments just basking in the warmth of each other's skin. Bo moved and laid on her side, her head now propped with one elbow and allowed a small space between them.

"Lo, you made my first time really special and unforgettable…" The blonde didn't let the brunette finished her sentence; she erased the gap between them and crashed her lips on hers.

The kiss was strong and passionate letting the younger brunette knew her desires, she broke the intense kiss and said, "I love you and I'm in love with you. Nothing's more special and memorable than what we've right at this very moment… I want to make you feel good Bo… I want to make love with you baby…" Lauren said her eyes boring in those deep brown eyes.

Bo had tears now rolling down her cheeks. She loved Lauren from the first moment she'd laid eyes on her. She thanked heaven that this beautiful and stunning woman lying next to her was hers as she gently caressed the side of her face.

"I love you and I'm in love with you too, since that very first meeting I knew you are the woman that I'd been waiting for my entire life. When I look at you, I don't see our differences, when I look at you I see the woman who captured my heart." Bo took her hand and placed it on her chest. "Feel this…this heart only knows one thing…and that is to beat for you Lo…I love you so much baby."

Lauren had never heard such a beautiful declaration of love before, what she felt now was beyond happiness, it's as if at last she found home. "I love you Bo and I want you so much…"

They looked into each other's eyes and became quickly lost in their depths, for Bo, there's nothing in the world that she would want but to please the woman she loved. Her hand slipped onto the back of the blonde's neck and captured her lips. The kiss started soft but as their passion increased so did the intensity of the kiss. Bo's tongue sought its mate and was met so graciously. Bo's now on top of Lauren, the feel of the brunette's warm body and her hard nipples pressing against hers was so erotic it made her unbelievably wet.

"Bo…" The blonde moaned as the brunette seductively made a trail of soft kisses from the vampire's hairline to the base of her neck.

"You're shaking Lauren are you ok?" Bo whispered in her ear.

"Yes I'm okay… please don't stop baby" Lauren grabbed Bo's face to have those delicious lips once more. She would never get tired of kissing her, the vampire thought. Her breathing became laboured when she felt the brunette's hand caress her inner thighs, purposely avoiding the blonde's hot center.

Bo parted her legs so she could lie in between them. The succubus moaned when she felt Lauren's wetness on her stomach, she kissed the swell of her breasts at the same time using her hand to stroke the soft muscles in the blonde's right arm, starting from her shoulder and moving down to her fingertips, alternating the pressure between light scratching and firm kneading. She then worked her way back to the top of her shoulder and applied deep pressure. She finished by lightly brushing her fingertips along the blonde's skin; the contrast in pressure was driving the vampire wild with lust and passion. Lauren arched her back when Bo kneaded the blonde's hard nipple with her palm. Bo was in awe at the sight she was witnessing right now, the vampire's eyes were tightly shut and her face flushed with desire, she moved and whispered in her ear.

"You are so fucking beautiful Lauren and you are all mine…" The blonde moaned when she heard the thick lust in the brunette's voice. She opened her eyes and found herself peering into passionate eyes that held love only for her. Bo's eyes clearly stated that she wanted her…she wanted her in every way. Bo held the blonde's gaze as she licked her nipple; the sensation was so incredible that she had to close her eyes once more. The brunette drew a circle around the other nipple as she sucked the other until it was wet, stiff and sensitive.

"Oh my God Bo…" The vampire was slowly drowning in the intense pleasure that her body was experiencing now and she wasn't sure if she could take more of it once the brunette took it further. Bo grazed her fingers on her thigh leaving red marks as she slowly made her way south. She stopped at her navel, circled it with her wet tongue, and licked it before continuing down. The vampire was now losing control over her body, her moans were getting louder and she thought she was about to explode. Bo lingered just above the blood red-eyed beauty's centre to breathe her essence; Lauren's unique scent was so intoxicating which fuelled her desire even more.

"Lo I'm going to taste you now…" Lauren's chest was heaving up and down and her mind was swimming in the sea of pleasure that she didn't hear what the brunette uttered. Her body trembled when she felt Bo's warm tongue pleasing her.

The passion flaring into life. She arched her back as the incredible sensation shook her entire body brought about by the young succubus' skillful tongue. The dark-eyed beauty felt each spasm as acutely as if she was connected to her through their bond as it grew stronger. Lauren's incredible scent, taste and erotic moans were making the succubus lose her senses, as she continuously pleased the vampire. Lauren screamed Bo's name when the brunette sucked her clit. She knew that the vampire was on the verge of complete ecstasy, she decided that she wanted to kiss her again on the mouth. This time the kiss was hard, rough, greedy and needy; Bo abruptly broke the kiss then whispered.

"Open your legs wider for me baby…" The young succubus requested of the vampire, her voice was breathy and sensual as she spoke each word. Bo held Lauren's hands, placed it on top of her head, and started grinding…

"Bo!" The vampire screamed, she automatically wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist.

Their bodies started moving in harmony as if they had done it a million times before and as if they were dancing to the music only their ears were capable of hearing. Both women were now feeling the intense pleasure building and building and building and when a powerful rush of sensation seized Lauren so intense she couldn't contain it, she bit her lower lip to hold back a scream but she just couldn't stop it. She made the most exquisite sounds that Bo had ever heard before. Those wild and erotic dreams that she had with the stunning and younger brunette didn't do justice to what she was feeling right at this very moment, her body was almost floating in the air. Bo fast approaching the peak of ecstasy and when she felt the blonde's knees began to buckle she knew that Lauren was not far behind. As their bodies moved together, both were rocked to their very soul at the intensity of feelings that swept through them. The loud sound of rain and thunder that began pouring outside was nothing compared to the sounds playing inside the confines of the vampire's bedroom.

"I love you Bo!"

"Lo, I love you more baby!"

The two women screamed each other's name as both felt electricity run through them as their whole body convulsed into a chain of spasms within and without. It was too much… it was too good… it was heaven. Slowly the pleasure subsided as well as their breathing evening out. They're now lying on their sides, legs tangled, hands entwined, and eyes staring deep into each other's.

"That was fucking unbelievable baby." Bo giggled at what she heard.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Crazy unbelievable, I thought I was going to die of a pleasure overdose in fact I can't still feel my legs baby." The blonde said chuckling.

"Well that's a great way to die don't cha think?" The brunette teased. The blonde playfully slapped the brunette's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you, tell me where it hurts so I can make it better."

"I'm just kidding Lo."

Lauren just had the most incredible orgasm of her life a few moments ago and now she wanted to have it again…and more. It was now Bo's turn to tremble as she saw lust flaming in those beautiful blood red eyes, she gulped, Lauren was now on all fours hovering over her.

Lauren licked her own lips and said. "I love you so much Bo and this time it's my turn to take care of you…"


	10. Beware Of Who's Listening

**A/N - Thank you to all those that have R&R. Quick shout out to Athena64 who gave me the idea to have a coven of vampires & a council of fae who will do anything to protect the purity of their race. With that being said on with the story. ~Alex~**

* * *

The figure had been hidden from sight the moment Aurelian, Aife, Trick and Evony had entered the room to speak privately of the matter concerning Bo. What they didn't know was that the figure had heard pretty much all of the conversation. Hearing that the roman princess was bound to a filthy vampire had prompted the figure to rush out of the castle and head straight for the stables. Quickly picking out one of the fastest horses in the kingdom the figure jumped onto the beast. The horse was a black stallion with dark red eyes, a thorough bred that was a gift for the king from a neighboring province. The rider whipped the beast to go faster as the animal's hooves clip clopped on the dirt road as they headed towards their destination. Chunks of the ground were thrown here and there as the rider pushed the horse to go faster. It was an important assignment for the rider to reach his destination urgently. The fae council would want to know what he had found out. It took almost the whole day as the horse and rider neared their destination. Both were tired from the long journey. The looming castle stood overhead as the stallion came to a standstill whilst the rider dismounted. The horse was taken to the stables by a servant as the rider was led inside. The fae council were all gathered inside. There were 72 members each with a representative from some of the prominent families in the fae world.

"What brings you here?" Asked the fae primer.

"I bring news of an urgent matter." The figure responded.

"What is this about?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Why are we allowing this interruption?"

"Silence all of you. Tell me what this information is that is urgent." The primer asked.

"I found out that princess Ysabeau is bound to a vampire." The figure said.

"The succubus is bonded with a vampire? Disgusting?"

"Vampires? Filthy creatures."

"Do we know if she has completed the bond yet?"

"I highly doubt it."

"You don't know that for sure do you?"

"Will you all be quiet and let the man speak?" The primer reprimanded. "Now tell me what you do know about this matter."

"I overheard the king and queen talking with the dwarf. He found the prophecy hidden in one of his many books. They have until the next full moon which is in 3 weeks' time to complete the ritual or the succubus will die along with the vampire." The figure emphasized as the primer took in everything that he was told.

"We cannot allow the succubus to complete the bonding."

"A vampire and fae bound together is abhorrent to our way of life."

"Can you imagine the repercussions?"

"We need to find the vampire responsible for this."

"Will you all shut up and let me think?" The primer growled. "Do you know if she has completed the bond with this vampire?"

"I don't think she has because Aurelian and Aife are very concerned about who the vampire is." The figure retorted.

"Is there anything else I should know?" The primer enquired.

"Yes, the dark fae queen is helping Aurelian and Aife." The figure stated.

"Well that isn't good."

"Great just what we need. Evony interfering again."

"We need to keep our race pure."

"This bonding cannot be allowed to be completed."

"Shut up all of you." The primer hissed. "Find out where the succubus is and inform me immediately."

"As you wish." The figure replied before departing.

Aurelian and Aife had summoned some of the best trackers in the entire empire to track down their daughter but so far the majority of them had come up empty handed.

"This is frustrating." Aife grumbled.

"We have to be patient. She will be found."

"The fae council will do everything in their power to prevent Ysabeau from completing the bond with the vampire."

"I know that they will but I am doing my best to find our daughter and prevent that from happening."

"We don't even know who the damn vampire is that our daughter is bonded too."

"Trick is working on that as we speak."

"Have we heard anything from Evony as yet?"

"No nothing as yet."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I'm not sitting around and doing nothing. I have a kingdom to run in case you forgot."

"Sorry but I am just anxious."

"I can understand that but biting my head off isn't going to help."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"We wait."

Dyson growled loudly. He had picked up Bo's scent so easily but then he had lost it somewhere in the woods. He was frustrated after searching for the succubus all day and night only for him to turn up nothing. It infuriated him. Dyson was young and arrogant. His father was the Laignach Faelad wolf-shifter King of Ailech, Stefan who had met Evony by chance once. It didn't take much for the dark fae to fall pregnant with Dyson but she refused to allow Stefan to take her son. Instead Stefan trained Dyson and was often referred to as a very old friend of his mother's. In terms of shifter tradition, warriors like Dyson fearlessly and unquestioningly believed in total loyalty to their King but this changed when Aurelian refused his daughter's hand in marriage. Dyson was angry because his mother agreed. Evony tried to help her son as much as possible as he grew but he was often short tempered and easily aggravated. He's fearlessly and unquestioningly loyal to his friends and family but displays a certain respect for rules and the law. Finding Bo was proving to be a lot harder than he expected. But he wasn't about to give up and let some filthy blood sucker take away the one chance he had at love. He just needed to convince Bo that he was her true mate.

Lauren felt the presence of Hale outside her bedroom door and quick as a flash she put on her robe as she opened it up. Hale was shocked.

"What do you want Hale?"

"Lauren, the coven has gathered. Rumors of your bonding have reached their ears and they want answers from you."

"Fine give me five minutes and I shall join you in the throne room."

"As you wish." Hale said as he turned and left.

Lauren returned to the bed where she found Bo still asleep. She smiled to herself as she continued to dress. Bo had proposed to her and she had readily agreed without thinking of the consequences of their actions. Now the coven wanted answers. The vampire kissed the slumbering succubus on the forehead as she turned and left the room. She walked into the throne room and was greeted by a number of bowed heads as the coven knelt to the floor as she passed by. Once seated on her throne she masked her happiness with a look of anger. The coven took their seats as well and waited with baited breath for their queen to speak. No one's stupid enough to challenge her but they could ask for answers if they wished.

"Now who is going to tell me why I am being disturbed at this time of night?" Lauren asked.

"Majesty, we have heard rumors of a bonding between a fae and a vampire."

"We have come to find out if they are true."

"It is in the coven's interest to know what is going on."

"The fae cannot be trusted."

"Silence all of you. What exactly do you want to know?" Lauren huffed.

"Majesty, you have ruled us for quite some time now and we know that you are the sire of Damian who was one of the originals."

"We need to know if you plan to mate or not?"

"The rumors are rife amongst the clans that you're the vampire bonded to a fae."

"It wouldn't be good for the moral of the coven if this got out."

"Be quiet. First of all my love life is private as is who I mate with. The rumors are true I am bonded to a fae. She is a succubus and the daughter of the roman emperor." Lauren emphasized.

"Well that isn't good."

"Have you completed the bonding yet?"

"What will the emperor do when he finds out about the bonding?"

"The fae will declare war on us."

"If you keep talking I will end your miserable existences. Do I make myself clear? Firstly my mate and I have completed all four stages of the bonding. Therefore we are now bonded. As for the fae I don't give a shot about them. If they challenge me I will end them all." Lauren hissed.

"Majesty, the succubus. Is she okay with this?"

"What of her family?"

"Our race has been contaminated by this abomination."

"Majesty, will you marry this succubus?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Our race isn't contaminated because of my bonding with the fae succubus. Anyone that challenges my relationship with her will die. Do I make myself clear? I am by far the most powerful vampire in existence. The succubus proposed to me last night and I agreed to marry her. I want to make the arrangements quickly so that the fae can't interfere with my plans. Also send word to the clans to ready their armies if the need arises." Lauren growled as she spoke to the coven. She wanted to stress her point to them that she wasn't about to be challenged on this matter.

Lauren returned to her bedroom a little while later. She had made it very clear to the coven that Bo was here to stay and if they didn't like it tough. There was plenty of grumbling at first but after some time the coven gave in and agreed. They had then discussed what to do in the case of war should the fae decide to take action against the vampires for Lauren's bonding. The armies of the vampire clans would be ready and waiting until they received word to take action or not. Bo was still snuggled up tight in the red satin sheets. Lauren loved to look at the young succubus as she slept because it made her realize just how much they were meant for each other. How did it take her so long to accept what Bo had already known? Lauren walked out to the balcony deep in thought as she took in the view. She didn't hear Bo wake up nor did she hear the door open but was immediately slammed against the wall.

"What the…" Before she could finish her sentence, Bo's lips were on hers. Lauren let out a low, involuntary moan. Her lips parted and she felt Bo's tongue trace along her bottom lip. The vampiree shuddered with pleasure. She extended her arms, pushing Bo away with all of her strength.

"You are just asking for trouble, Succubus." Bo's eyes glowed a fiery blue with a ring of red around them. As the two locked eyes, Lauren felt a heat spreading throughout her body. But whether that was due to radiating waves of pleasure from Bo or just pure, unadulterated lust, she could not say. Lauren broke Bo's grip on her arms and shoved her away. The blue/red in Bo's eyes deepened as she allowed her eyes to travel slowly down the vampire's body.

"You sure you want to do this here?" Lauren inquired, breathing heavily.

They were standing on the balcony where anyone who was walking below and looked up could see what was going on. It's hot; Lauren's sure of that but it was also risky. Bo seemed to be considering it, but before the vampire could move, she had grabbed her again. Lauren winced as she was slammed up against the brick wall, hard. Bo's breath was hot as she traced up the vampire's neck with her tongue. She stopped just below her jaw. Lauren shuddered involuntarily, and briefly relaxed into Bo's tight grip. A crash from behind them snapped her out of it. She shoved Bo away again, reluctantly but forcefully. Bo moved back towards her, but the vampire grabbed her wrists and flipped her around, pinning her arms behind her and pushing her face into the cold brick wall.

"C'mon Bo. Let's move this somewhere more private." Bo groaned.

"Fine. Inside?" Lauren smiled.

"Yep. We can carry on from where we left off." A smirk crossed Bo's face that was reminiscent of Lauren's signature expression.

She took a slow step towards the vampire. Lauren crossed her arms and bit her lip. She felt heat spreading throughout her body, moving downwards, following Bo's eyes. Bo sent a wave of pleasure through the air, and as it hit Lauren, she gasped. Bo took another slow step forward.

"How are you feeling there, Lo?"

"Fuck Bo," she gasped. Bo's smirk deepened and her eyes flashed.

"Ok." With that, Lauren quickly closed the gap between them.

She grabbed Bo around the waist and pulled her close. Their lips collided roughly and Bo let out a low moan. The vampire let her hands trail down Bo's back, and Bo felt a shiver run down her spine. She pressed herself closer and the kiss deepened. Bo's lips parted and she pushed her tongue into Lauren's. The vampire almost fell over as the succubus pressed her fingers into her back and sent waves of pleasure through her. She picked Bo up, grabbing her ass, and pushed her backwards until she's sitting one of the counters in Lauren's bedroom.

Bo leaned back and wrapped her legs around the vampire's waist. Lauren pulls her closer and grinds her hips into Bo's center. Bo moaned, and Lauren smirked. She reached up and traced her finger down Bo's face. She leaned over and kissed Bo's neck, running kisses down to her collarbone. She reached it, and sank her teeth roughly into Bo's skin. Bo let out another low moan, and Lauren felt a wave of arousal rush through her body; this one had nothing to do with Bo's succubus abilities. She hurriedly lifted Bo's hastily thrown on shirt over her head and ran her palms down to her breasts. She cupped them in her hands and ran her thumb lightly over her nipple. She disentangled Bo's legs from her waist, and pulled Bo forward, peeling her pants off in one fluid movement. Lauren thanked the gods that Bo wasn't wearing underwear. Bo lay backwards and arched her back as Lauren ran her fingers lightly up and down her side. Lauren leaned close, until her lips are less than an inch from Bo's. She exhaled lightly and kissed Bo, reaching one hand up to grip the back of her neck.

She forced Bo's head to the side and dragged her teeth up her neck. She nibbled Bo's earlobe lightly before trailing kisses back down her neck. She continued past her collarbone and took Bo's nipple into her mouth. She sucked, hard, and Bo gasped. Bo reached down and grabbed Lauren's head, tangling her fingers in her hair and yanking. Lauren struggled to free herself, but she was easily persuaded otherwise. Bo pulled her head upwards and forced the vampire's lips onto hers. Lauren deepened the kiss and felt Bo's tongue intertwine with hers. Lauren continued exploring Bo's body with her hands as they kissed. Bo lifted her hips slightly and Lauren ground herself further into the succubus' center. Bo broke off the kiss but kept Lauren's face inches from hers.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me, vampire." Lauren needed no more incentive.

She ran her hand slowly down the succubus' perfect body to her inner thighs. She walked her fingers towards the heat radiating from Bo's center. Bo whimpered with anticipation. Lauren began to slowly stroke the succubus, marveling at how wet she was. She's desperate to taste her but she had to make her beg for it. She slowly circled her clit, feeling Bo's body begin to twitch as she rubbed her, lightly at first. At first contact, Bo gasped and sucked her breath in, trying not to cry out in pleasure.

"You don't have to be quiet, succubus. You can be as loud as you want to my love." As she spoke, the vampire slowly inserted one finger inside of Bo. Bo moaned loudly and pressed her hips towards Lauren, looking for more. Lauren moved slowly in and out, relishing the feel of Bo underneath her fingertips. She added a second finger and Bo's body bucked. She cried out, and Lauren was suddenly grateful that Bo's eyes were closed. The look of pure lust that must have crossed her face… She began moving faster, feeling Bo's muscles contract with each pulse. She shifted her hand so that her fingers were curled inwards and placed her thumb onto Bo's clit.

"Fuckkkk Lauren!" This was more of a scream than a moan, and Lauren grinned. "Do not stop!" She'd no intention of stopping. With her fingers still curled inside Bo, Lauren leaned over the succubus and traced her tongue along her collarbone. As she moved her fingers in and out, she pressed her thumb onto Bo's clit, pulsing, alternating between hard and soft. She felt Bo's breath catch in her throat as she moved her mouth lower. Concentrating on keeping a steady rhythm with one hand, she ran the other through Bo's hair, giving it a not-so-gentle tug as, at the same moment, she bit down on Bo's nipple. Bo was lost in ecstasy, barely able to speak, but she managed to gasp out.

"Fuckkkk!" Lauren continued journeying down Bo's body with her mouth. She alternately licked, kissed, and bit every inch of her stomach and chest that she could manage. By the time she reached Bo's hipbone, Bo's body was quivering in anticipation. She spent a little extra time at Bo's hip, tracing her tongue up and down her hipbone and sucking on the sweet skin right below it. The succubus whimpered as Lauren left her mark there and continued downwards. She brought her lips to within an inch of Bo's center and stopped. Her hand had frozen in place. She held there for a moment, long enough for Bo to open her eyes and lift her head.

Bo desperately said, "Please don't stop Lo."

Lauren's voice was low and genuine. "You're so damn beautiful, Bo."

Bo's eyes flashed with something Lauren couldn't quite read. But before she could respond, Lauren had dropped her head and flicked her tongue at her clit. Her eyes immediately burned blue with a ring of red, and she lay back, focusing all of her energy at the nerve endings that Lauren's currently teasing. Lauren moved her tongue in a slow circle around her clit. Every few rotations, she dropped her tongue and pressed it towards Bo's heat, where her fingers had resumed their slow in-and-out motion. She picked up speed with her tongue, moving to a figure eight motion, alternating it with wide licks at Bo's center. The brunette was breathing heavily, letting out loud moans with every other breath. The vampire continued with her tantalizing movements until Bo couldn't take it anymore. She reached down and grabbed Lauren, digging her nails into her back and sending powerful waves of pleasure through her as the vampire broke off mid-stroke and threw her head back, crying out loudly.

"Oh my god, Bo!" She tried to catch her breath, but Bo continued to pulse waves of pleasure as she watched Lauren. Lauren gasped and stood up straight, her hand still inside Bo. With her other arm, she pulled Bo upright and into her arms. Bo wrapped her legs around her waist as they pressed their lips together furiously. In the back of her mind, Bo marveled at how strong the vampire was. Lauren's supporting Bo's entire body weight with just one arm. She gripped her back tightly, pressing her hips tightly towards Lauren, feeling her fingers push deeper inside of her. She moaned and leaned her head back, breaking off the kiss and allowing Lauren to bury her head into her neck. The vampire shifted her grip on Bo so that her arm was underneath her and grabbed her ass. She carried her effortlessly through the room and threw her onto the bed. She laid on her back, staring up at Lauren, desperation and lust glowing in her eyes. Lauren took a moment to appreciate her body: her strong arms and legs, her soft curves, her perfect breasts. As she traced the succubus' body with her eyes, Bo did the same to her and decided that she was wearing entirely too much clothing. She leaned forward and pulled Lauren down onto the bed on top of her. She kissed her deeply, pulling Lauren's shirt up as they kissed. Bo broke the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over her blonde head, but immediately resumed it. She ran her hands down Lauren's sides, causing her to shiver. She pressed her palms to the vampire's perfectly taut abs and pulled her closer. Lauren arched her back and pressed her groin against the succubus'. Bo grabbed Lauren's ass with both hands and ground them together harder. Lauren pulled away ever so slightly and began unbuttoning her pants.

After watching her fumble for a moment, Bo grinned and asked, "Can I help you with that?" Lauren looked down at her shaking hands and reluctantly allowed the succubus to undo the button and slide her pants slowly over her hips. Bo allowed herself plenty of time to appreciate how Lauren's ass felt under her hands. Say whatever else you'd like about the vampire, but Bo was pretty sure she would defend that ass to the death. She was wearing a black lace thong underneath her pants, which Bo left on. For now. The removal of her clothing completed, Lauren covered Bo with her body. She pushed Bo's legs apart with her own, and pressed her thigh against Bo's groin. Bo grabbed the vampire's head roughly and pulled her face to hers. As they kissed, Lauren kept up a steady rhythm against Bo's center. Bo's arousal mounted, and Lauren felt the grip getting tighter on her back. Lauren whimpered ever so slightly, feeling Bo's nails digging into her skin. She broke off the kiss and moved down to press her lips against Bo's neck. The hunger for her mate's blood was beginning to overwhelm her but Lauren chose to ignore it as she continued moving downwards and kissed Bo's heat roughly. Bo moaned, and Lauren opened her mouth to taste the succubus. She pressed her tongue into Bo, savoring her sweet taste. She moved slowly in and out, reaching down to thumb her clit while she licked. She switched positions, pushing two fingers inside of Bo and tracing her clit with her tongue. She increased her speed, feeling the succubus swell underneath her tongue.

"Lauren," Bo gasped, "please don't stop. Please don't stop." Lauren pressed her whole mouth against Bo. She increased the pressure on her clit while curling her fingers inside of Bo. Bo's muscles began to contract, and the vampire moved her fingers and tongue furiously, keeping up the rhythm as Bo arched her back and cried out. She climbed higher and higher and Lauren moaned into her center, feeling her own arousal building ever higher as was her hunger. Bo, feeling the extra vibrations, screamed as she began to come. The vampire continued to lick Bo's clit as she felt the succubus furiously contract round her fingers tasting her sweetness. Bo felt her body begin to relax as she slowly came down from her climax. She reached down and grabbed Lauren, pulling her upwards with a surprising amount of force. She kissed her, her taste still lingering on the vampire's tongue.

"Holy shit," Bo breathed. "You're incredible."

Lauren smirked. "Yeah. I know." Lauren collapsed on her back and pulled Bo towards her. Bo buried her face in the vampire's neck and threw her arm around her waist. She tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her neck with a devilish smile. "You don't think we're finished, do you?" Lauren's smirk deepened.

"Not for a second." Bo gently caressed Lauren's side as they lay there, both trying to catch their breaths. Bo was a succubus; she was pretty used to feeling fulfilled sexually especially with Lauren. Sex with Lauren left her hunger fully satiated, yet she constantly craved more. She appreciated that she sensed no hesitation from the vampire either. She seemed to crave Bo just as much, and anytime Bo wanted her, Lauren quickly complied. Bo was also incredibly impressed with her stamina. Once they started, they'd go for hours without a break. Lauren never seemed to tire, and her strength was unreal. In reality, Bo felt like she was energized by her time with Lauren. She was feeding more regularly than she ever had in her life, and Lauren's chi was, to put it plainly, incredible. Bo had never tasted anything like it in her life. But honestly, Bo was pretty sure that, chi or not, sex with Lauren was as amazing as it could get. Lauren interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey succubus?"

"Mmm?" Bo purred contentedly.

"Are you going to fuck me now or do I have to beg?" Bo smirked as she slid her hands up Lauren's side, briefly grazing her nipple with her thumb. She continued up her arms, pulling them over her head and grasping her wrists tightly. Lauren gasped as Bo flipped herself on top of her until she was fully straddling her and traced her tongue lightly up her neck.

"Actually," Bo whispered her breath hot on Lauren's neck. She nibbled up her neck to her ear, as she grabs the earlobe with her teeth and blowing in the vampire's ear. "That sounds extremely pleasant." Bo pulled back, and Lauren felt a rush as she stared up at the succubus.

"God," Lauren thought to herself, "She really is fucking perfect." Lauren suddenly realized that the look on Bo's face is one of pure mischief and her stomach dropped as the succubus shifted her position, clasping both of the vampire's wrists in one of her hands. "This isn't going to go well for me, is it succubus?" Bo shook her head with a delighted smile on her face, reaching up to graze Lauren's face with the back of her hand.

The vampire felt her face burn as Bo sent pulsating waves through her skin. She arched her back and cried out softly as the heat travelled through her body and settled at her center. She struggled to free her arms from Bo's grip, desperately wanting to feel the succubus' bare skin against hers, needing her closer. Bo placed her free hand on Lauren's chest. "I don't think you want to do that Lauren."

She sent another wave through Lauren's body and her eyes flashed blue/red as she saw the vampire's nipples harden. Lauren, even though she knew what Bo was doing, found it impossible to resist her, and she stopped struggling. Bo ran her free hand up and down Lauren's body, working her into a kind of frenzy. She traced up her side across her chest down over her abs and to the crease of her legs, and repeated this pattern over and over again. She leaned over Lauren so that her breasts were directly in the vampire's face, and when Lauren tried to lean forward towards them, Bo pulled away. She was really enjoying tormenting the vampire, knowing that she usually hated being in vulnerable positions. She didn't seem to mind it right now though.

She's panting heavily her legs spread pressing her hips up into the air, straining for contact. Her pupils are larger than Bo had ever seen them; the blood-red that surrounded them had all but disappeared. Bo leaned over her chest and took one of her nipples in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and felt Lauren's body stiffen as she let out a moan. Bo shifted her position, placing one leg between Lauren's thighs and grinding solidly into her groin as she moved to the other nipple, using her free hand to reach behind the vampire and grab her ass, pulling her center closer to Bo's leg. Lauren responded eagerly, pulsing in time with Bo's grinding, feeling her arousal build. Lauren began breathing shallowly, and Bo took notice. She wasn't ready to let the vampire off that easily yet. She shifted positions again, letting go of Lauren's wrists, placing both of her legs between the vampire's and spreading them wide. She ground their centers together briefly before shifting herself downwards. She traced down Lauren's stomach with her tongue. She continued downwards, tracing the outer contours of the vampire's center and down her thighs. She bit her inner thigh lightly, and Lauren cried out.

"Fuck! Bo!" Bo lifted her head and stared at Lauren, hunger filling her eyes.

"Are you ready to beg, vampire?"

Lauren hesitated a moment, but gave in quickly as her own hunger escalated. "Please. God, please Bo, please, fuck me." Her words were rushed and breathy, and she had barely finished her sentence before Bo had dipped her head and begun lapping at her center. She flicked her tongue upwards and downwards in a quick, light motion, just barely touching Lauren's clit. She reached down and began slowly inserting a finger inside of Lauren, incredibly turned on by how wet she was. She moved her finger in a circular motion, feeling Lauren open for her, and she added a second finger. Keeping up her steady rhythm on her clit, she began moving in and out of Lauren. The vampire was whimpering, occasionally letting out a louder moan, breathing heavily. When Bo had relinquished her grip on her wrists, the blonde had brought her hands down on either side of her and grabbed the mattress below her. Her knuckles were white as she maintained a vice-like grip on the sheets. Her body began to buck as Bo increased her speed slightly. She pushed her hips towards Bo, moving as she moved. Bo lifted her head, removed her fingers from inside of Lauren, and felt the vampire's body stiffen.

"No, no, please, please don't stop." Lauren looked down at Bo, and a slow smile crossed Bo's face as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them. Lauren's breath caught in her throat as she watched Bo taste her.

Bo brought her face up to Lauren's and they kissed passionately. The vampire could taste herself on Bo's tongue, and she reached down to grab Bo's ass, pulling her closer. Bo broke off the kiss, pressed her lips to Lauren's jaw, then traced her tongue over the vampire's lips as they parted, Lauren's tongue came out to meet Bo's, and Bo inhaled. Lauren's back arched involuntarily as Bo began to feed. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt immense pleasure rush throughout her body. Bo pulled from deep inside Lauren, appreciating the vampire's chi and feeling her own arousal build. Lauren felt Bo press her hands tightly to her sides, adding additional waves of pleasure on top of the feed. Lauren's entire body was in ecstasy, desperate for release. Bo inhaled deeply one last time, then brought her hands down to Lauren's wet center. She moved in and out, curling her fingers inside of Lauren and sending waves of pleasure towards her clit. Lauren's breath grew shallow, and she began to moan. Bo brought her higher and higher, until the vampire's body couldn't take it anymore.

She shuddered, feeling pleasure run through her body. She came down slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. Bo collapsed on top of Lauren, and the vampire wrapped her arms around her, feeling that her heart was beating just as hard. They lay there, both trying to catch their breath. Lauren kissed Bo on the top of her head and pushed her off gently. Bo rolled onto her side, her back to Lauren, and the vampire pulled her close. She held her until she felt her body relax and her breathing evened out. Once Bo had drifted off into sleep, Lauren closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax even as her hunger gnawed inside. She didn't want to feed from Bo every time they made love. So breathing in one more time she relaxed. "Good night, Bo." she whispered.

Bo rolled over, reaching for Lauren. When she didn't feel the vampire beside her, she opened her eyes and sat up groggily. She scanned the room and glanced towards the bathroom. The door's open and it was empty. No Lauren. What time was it? Bo could see that the sun was up, but she couldn't tell how far. She wondered where the vampire had got too. She considered getting up and searching for her mate, but decided against it. Bo lay back on the bed and rolled to her side, burying her head in Lauren's pillows. She inhaled deeply. Lauren just smelled so good. She raised her arms over her head to stretch and realized that she did not smell very good though. Last night's sexcapades had been quite a workout as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Leaving the door open, she turned on the shower. She stepped in the shower and let out a low hum as the hot water rushed over her body. She turned towards the spout, closed her eyes and doused her face and hair. She raised her hands to rub the water out of her eyes and suddenly felt a hand on her waist. She whipped round and swung her fist. Lauren ducked and grabbed her arm as she swung; catching Bo's fist and bringing it back down slowly.

"Hey babe. It's just me." She's naked and as freaked out as Bo is, she still wanted to take a moment to appreciate Lauren's naked body.

"Shit Lauren! You scared me! You can't just sneak up on someone when they're in the shower."

Lauren stared at her lovingly. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Bo was trying to come up with some kind of angry retort when Lauren stepped forward, wrapped her hands around Bo's waist, and kissed her deeply. Bo felt a surge of arousal run through her body and she reciprocated the kiss, pulling the vampire closer. Lauren ran her hands lightly up and down Bo's back as her tongue explored Bo's mouth. Bo inhaled, sucking some of the vampire's chi, and Lauren's knees buckled underneath her. Just as Bo's getting geared up for another round, Lauren pulled away. Bo protested, leaning forward and searching for her lips. Lauren's hunger was now visible as her eyes flashed red/blue. The succubus could feel the vampire's need and tilted her head to the side as she indicated for Lauren to take what she wanted.

"Lo, feed from me. Take what you need my love." Lauren grabbed Bo and switched places with her so that she was underneath the spout.

Bo's jaw dropped and all coherent left her mind as she watched droplets of water run down Lauren's body as the vampire began to kiss her neck. The vampire then sunk her fangs deep into her mate's neck as the blood freely flowed into her as Bo bucked against her. Lauren grabbed the succubus around the waist and drank deeply as she positions her legs between Bo's legs. Bo began to grind against the vampire as pleasure began to course through her entire body. Lauren was in heaven. Bo's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back soaking in the feeling of what the vampire was making her feel. Lauren couldn't take her eyes off Bo as she continued to grind her leg against the succubus' center as Bo's breath comes out in pants as she nears her climax. The vampire pushed the succubus closer and closer to her release as the water ran over them. Bo screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her.

"AAAAHHHHHH FFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKK LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNNN…" Lauren held the succubus in her arms as they stood in the shower together. She closed the wounds on her mate's neck. Bo was now tired. The vampire dried them off as she led the sleepy succubus back to bed and climbed in beside her.


	11. Reality Sets In

**A/N - Thank you to everyone that R&R the last chapter greatly appreciated. So to the guest who posted the rather long comment I have taken on board everything you said. Things are starting to move along please stick with the direction this story is going for now. Doccubus is end game but it won't be an easy journey for them. ~Alex~**

* * *

_Lauren awoke a short time later Bo was still sound asleep beside her. The vampire smiled down at the succubus. She was beginning to realize that perhaps things weren't as easy as they appeared to be whilst she and her lover were in their little dreamlike state._

_I need to speak with you immediately, majesty._

_Lauren wondered who would be brave enough to interrupt her whilst she was with her lover. It didn't matter because she was due to hold court soon anyway. Reluctantly she got up from the bed and set about quickly gathering her royal attires before heading to the throne room._

_As she entered she was greeted by Hale and several other notable elders. Holding court was a boring affair but it had to be done. The hours passed by slowly and Lauren still didn't find any sign of the voice that had summoned her earlier._

_"__Majesty, Ciara is here to see you. She says it is a matter of urgency and requests a private audience with you." Hale said as he interrupted Lauren's thoughts._

_"__Fine. Send her in." _

_Lauren was curious to find out what her former lover wanted but at the same time she found herself on edge and unsettled about something. She just couldn't place what it was. Ciara came waltzing in a few minutes later. She greeted Lauren with a sexy smirk._

_"__Leave us." Lauren ordered._

_The courtiers quickly emptied the throne room leaving only the vampire queen and her former lover as they stared at each other._

_"__I see you're still as sexy as ever." Ciara husked seductively._

_"__What do you want Ciara?"_

_"__I needed to speak with you urgently."_

_"__About what?"_

_"__The succubus."_

_"__What I do is not your concern? So drop the matter." Lauren warned._

_"__I can't do that Laur. We both know why?"_

_"__I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_"__Please Lauren save your bullshit for someone that actually will believe you."_

_"__What does this have to do with you?"_

_"__Laur, for one damn minute stop thinking with your fucking pussy and used your brains. Is this fae worth going to war over? Are you prepared to eradicate an entire species simply because you think you're in love with this girl?"_

_"__I don't think I'm in love Ciara. I know."_

_"__Then listen to me for once in your life Laur. This is girl isn't worth getting your coven killed over."_

_"__I love her Ciara."_

_"__Laur, she's barely in her 20's whereas you are a mature 600 year old plus vampire queen. You have responsibilities, subjects that look up to you. The clans are willing to go to war for you but I'm asking you not too. This is insane."_

_"__So what if it is insane?"_

_"__Laur, listen to yourself. When did you become this lovesick fool willing to risk all for some unknown fae? You know that what I am saying is the truth."_

_Lauren knew deep down that what Ciara was saying was the truth she just didn't want to accept the fact. She's trying to justify her actions but her former lover wasn't taking any of it on bored because she knew that logically it was insanity._

_"__I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

_"__Lauren, for fucks sake think logically about this. You are willing to destroy your entire empire over what? A succubus. Why?"_

_"__Ciara, I am bonded to her."_

_"__So what? We can find another way to fix this but you need to break things off with her."_

_"__I don't think I can do that."_

_"__You need to for the sake of your coven."_

_"__I need to think about this first."_

_"__Don't take too long. You won't last very long as queen if you pursue this madness."_

_"__Are you threatening me?"_

_"__Laur, you and I have been friends for over 300 years why would I do that. I don't want to see you fall because of something so trivial as this."_

_"__This isn't trivial Ciara. I love Bo."_

_"__Okay fine but please hear what I am saying Laur." Ciara said as she looked sadly at her friend once more before leaving the room._

_Lauren sat on her throne contemplating what Ciara had said and she knew that it was all true no matter how hard she wanted to ignore it she couldn't. There really wasn't much of a choice when it came to her own happiness. Hale came in a few minutes later._

_"__Laur, are you okay?" _

_"__I don't know what to do Hale."_

_"__Do about what?"_

_"__About this thing that I have with Bo. Ciara came to warn me that there are a few members of the coven that are not very supportive of this."_

_"__So screw them."_

_"__Yeah that's what I said but she made a point about me being insane for wanting to start a war over a girl who was barely in her 20's whilst I have had 3 lifetimes' worth of experience."_

_"__Do you think she is right?"_

_"__Tell me what you think honestly. Please."_

_"__Laur, I am your loyal subject always have been always will be but I must agree with Ciara on this matter. Bo is just one fae. Yes a roman princess but still is she worth going to war over?"_

_"__I hear what you're saying Hale."_

_"__Forgive me if I have spoken out of turn."_

_"__Don't worry about it."_

_"__I shall take my leave now then."_

_"__Okay thanks."_

_Lauren was once again left alone with nothing but her thoughts. She knew that deep down love just wasn't enough this time to conquer all. In reality going to war over love was insanity especially when it involved 2 species. Vampire and fae. __The vampire queen felt her heart break as she made her decision. It was for the best of her coven and her empire. As much as she loved Bo she knew that to risk everything would mean losing not only her reputation but her lover's life perhaps._

_In time Bo would get over the heartache and move on, of that Lauren was sure. But for the moment the young succubus would hate the vampire with every core of her being. It was to be expected after what she was about to do. __Lauren stood up from her throne and headed to her private chambers. She could hear Bo humming to herself and it made her smile. She hardened her features knowing that this would be the hardest thing she would ever do in her long life. __Bo was happy to see Lauren and smiled at her lover as the vampire walked into the room. Something seemed off with Lauren but Bo chose to ignore it. She was in a state of euphoria and loved the feeling of her happiness which the vampire was responsible for._

_"__Hey babe, I was thinking that we could have blue and white as two of our theme colors for the wedding but what do you think?" Bo said happily._

_"__Bo."_

_"__Lo, you could wear a blue shirt with pants or something else. We can talk about it later if you want."_

_"__Bo, we need to talk?" Lauren stated seriously._

_"__I know babe but there is still so much planning we need to do for the wedding plus we still need to talk to my parents."_

_"__Bo, for fucks sake can you please just stop talking about the god damn wedding for one moment and listen to me." Lauren growled angrily._

_Bo got off the bed and walked over to where Lauren stood. She tried to engulf the vampire in a hug but was brushed off as Lauren stepped away from her._

_"__What's going on with you?"_

_"__This isn't working."_

_"__What isn't working Lo?"_

_"__Bo, I can't do this with you anymore. What we're doing goes against everything that I believe in and you're no good for me."_

_"__What the fuck are you talking about Lo?" Bo asked angrily._

_"__I'm saying that you need to go back home."_

_"__Lauren, where is this shit coming from?"_

_"__I don't need to explain myself to you succubus. I am the vampire queen and what I say goes. So get your shit together and leave my palace immediately."_

_"__I am not going anywhere. You are my fiancée and we need to work through this." Bo whimpered as tears began to fill her eyes._

_"__There is nothing to talk about. I am rescinding my acceptance of your marriage proposal. You are free to pursue another."_

_"__I don't want another Lauren." Bo sobbed._

_"__Listen to me carefully because I am only going to say this once. We are done." Lauren growled at her frightened mate._

_Bo had never seen Lauren act like this in all the years that she'd known the vampire and it was truly a horrible experience. Her heart was breaking and the vampire didn't seem to care. The succubus was confused by the sudden change in circumstance and wanted to find out why._

_"__Lauren, I know you don't mean this. Why are you being so cruel to me?"_

_"__What do you want from me? Should I be grateful to you simply because we fucked a few times or do you want me to be happy because I was your first? Get over yourself. I have been with many other more satisfying than you."_

_"__How dare you?"_

_"__How dare I what? Tell you the sad truth."_

_"__This is bullshit and you know it."_

_"__No the bullshit is buying into the illusion of love. Now get out before I have you removed."_

_"__Fuck you Lauren." Bo wept as she ran from the vampire queen's chambers._

_Lauren's heart broke into a million pieces as she watched the succubus take in every word she had spoken cruelly. It had to be done but now that it was why did she feel worse than before. Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed for her lost love. _

_Bo ran all the way home as her tears fell. How could Lauren hurt her this way? She thought that they were happy but something changed in the demeanor of the vampire. They had made love and gone to sleep but then everything fell apart. __As she ran to her room and ignored the calls of her parents. Bo's heart broke even further as she recalled some of the cruel things that Lauren had said to her. If the vampire had wanted to hurt her she had done a very good job of it. __Aife and Aurelian watched as their distraught daughter ran past them and headed to her room without so much as a backward glance at them._

_"__Should I go and see what is wrong with her?" Aife asked._

_"__Perhaps Trick should go instead." Aurelian hinted._

_"__Very well I shall ask him." Aife said as she walked off in the direction of her father's study._

_Trick was doing more research into the bonding when Aife walked in. He's happy to see his beloved daughter._

_"__To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" Trick smiled._

_"__Father, Bo has returned but she seems very upset and Aurelian has suggested that you speak with her rather than me." _

_"__Ah I see okay." _

_Trick left his study and headed up to his granddaughter's room where he heard her sobbing. He was saddened by the sight when he entered. Her eyes were blazing vibrant electric blue in anger and tears fell down her face._

_"__Sweetheart, what has you so upset?"_

_Bo heard her grandfather speak and quickly rushed into his arms. Her sobbing didn't cease as he continued to hold her._

_"__Papa…my heart hurts…." Bo wept._

_"__Ysa, why are you crying so? Tell papa what happened." Trick asked as he waited patiently for his granddaughter to tell him._

_"__Papa, my mate has broken up with me. She accepted my marriage proposal and then told me that she is no longer interested."_

_"__Who is your mate Ysa?"_

_"__Papa, the vampire queen. She is the one I am bonded too."_

_Trick was taken aback by the information and didn't know what to say. He knew Lauren from years ago and they really didn't see eye to eye._

_"__Ysa, perhaps there is a reason for her doing what she did."_

_"__I don't know papa."_

_"__Listen to me and I need you to tell me everything. Understand?"_

_"__Yes papa."_

_"__Has she fed from you?"_

_"__Yes papa several times actually why?"_

_"__Because it means that she can never feed from another but only you. Did you consummate your relationship with her?"_

_"__What are you asking papa?"_

_"__Did you have sex with her Ysa?"_

_"__Yes papa I did. Why?"_

_"__Then it means that the bonding has been completed. You are now bound to the vampire sexually, mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally."_

_"__What does that mean papa?"_

_"__It means that she can't feed from another neither can you. We now have a problem if she's broken up with you."_

_"__What problem papa?"_

_"__How to feed you?"_

_"__Papa, I love her with all my heart and don't want another. She has hurt me so badly but I can't live without her. What am I going to do?"_

_"__Listen to me Ysa; you are not to breathe a word of this to anyone until I can think of a solution to this problem."_

_"__Yes papa." Bo replied as she watched her grandfather leave her room. She was alone again and more tears fell as she sobbed her eyes out._

_Aurelian, Aife and Evony were gathered in the dining room when Trick walked in. He'd called them all together to discuss the problem that they now faced where Bo was concerned._

_"__Why have you summoned me so late?" Evony huffed._

_"__Father, what is this meeting about?" Aife queried._

_"__Trick, you have called us hear for a purpose so spit it out." Aurelian added._

_"__Just be patient and I will explain everything. Bo is distraught over the fact that her mate has rejected her and they have broken up."_

_"__This isn't good for either of them." Evony said._

_"__What are we going to do?" Aife added._

_"__Trick, please tell me you have a solution to this." Aurelian retorted._

_"__I don't have an answer for this but I suspect it could have something to do with the fact that there is an impending war. I also found out who Ysabeau is bound too."_

_"__Tell me." Evony demanded._

_"__Which vampire is it?" Aife asked._

_"__Do you know the vampire in question?" Aurelian said._

_"__The vampire is royalty and her name is Lauren. She's the sister of Alexander the Great and has been queen for over 300 plus years."_

_"__She is also the protégé of Damian." Evony added._

_"__Who is Damian?" Aife questioned._

_"__Is he the vampire you were bound too?" Aurelian asked._

_"__Evony wasn't bound to Damian but she was to his brother Marcus. Lauren has consummated the bond with Ysabeau but I am now concerned about how she will feed. How they both will feed?"_

_"__Give it time they will realize the error of their ways." Evony hinted._

_"__I won't allow my daughter to starve." Aife argued._

_"__There must be another way for Ysabeau to feed for the time being." Aurelian queried._

_"__I will do some research and let you know." Trick said as he exited the room._

_****2 months later****_

_It had been 2 months since the night that Lauren had broken up with her and still she felt no better than before. Her hunger was gnawing at her insides with each passing day as she continued to grow weaker and weaker. __Dyson had come to visit numerous times and tried to coerce Bo into feeding from him but when she had tried his chi had turned to ash and nearly choked her. They hadn't done it again. Trick had been doing endless amounts of research but still hadn't found a solution._

_Aife and Aurelian were growing frustrated with each passing day that went by without an answer to their daughter's problem. Then Trick found out about a way that Bo could feed from others through touch but it would be enough to fill her up. __So Bo had tried to take energy from her mother through touch. At first it was hard because she was so weak but eventually a yellow glow flowed into her through the skin to skin contact. The energy did nothing to her but it helped to ease some of the hunger. __Bo was never full no matter how many fae she touched but despite this at least she could feed from others for the time being. Her anger towards her former lover has also increased and soon turned to fury every time the succubus thought of her._

_Lauren didn't fare too well either. She too weakened from the extended separation but also from the lack of feeding. She'd tried to feed from another vampire once but her fangs had refused to puncture the skin of her victim and she eventually gave up. __Hale found that the vampire queen could only consume animal blood for the time being as this was the only thing besides Bo that could sustain her. As with Bo it didn't sate her hunger and Lauren soon found herself constantly yearning for more. __It took several feeds during the day just for Lauren to be able to function properly but it still wasn't ever enough for either her or Bo. The vampire knew that this was due to the bonding but she chose to ignore it. __The enforced separation didn't heal her broken heart either. Ciara saw the change in Lauren when they were together. They were friends and that was how it was to remain. She felt bad for what had happened but it was for the greater good. Wasn't it?_


	12. What Once Was Love

**A/N - I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story & for that I can only apologize. Things happen & life gets in the way. Anyway enough rambling from me here is the next chapter. As always R&R ~Alex~**

**A/N2 - If you have any suggestions of ideas about where you want to see this story heading then please let me know & I will do my best to include them**

* * *

_****Rome 300 AD****_

_Five years have passed since Bo and Lauren parted company. Many things have changed in both their lives. Bo joined her father's army and took it upon herself to take charge. Dyson followed wanting to be with the succubus wherever she went. He became her 2nd in charge. __At first Aife and Aurelian had been dead set against their daughter take charge of the Roman army but their arguments fell on deaf ears. She's well versed in the art of weaponry and warfare having been trained by some of the best warriors in all of the empire. __The medieval knight was usually a mounted and armored soldier, often connected with nobility or royalty, although (especially in north-eastern Europe) knights could also come from the lower classes, and could even be unfree persons._

_The cost of their armor, horses and weapons was great; this, among other things, helped gradually transform the knight, into a distinct social class separate from other warriors. During the crusades, holy orders of Knights fought in the Holy Land. __Heavily armed cavalry, armed with lances and a varied assortment of hand weapons played a very significant part in the battles of the middle Ages. The heavy cavalry consisted of wealthy knights and noblemen who could afford the equipment and non-noble squires employed by them. __Heavy cavalry was the difference between victory and defeat in many key battles. Their thunderous charges could break the lines of most infantry formations, making them a valuable asset to all medieval armies. __Rome was in the midst of a war with Babylon over the control of the Macedonian province. It's the cause of much frustration between the warring clans. Despite many attempts to reach an agreement between the two nations neither is willing to back down._

_The war has been raging on for 5 years and Bo has been injured several times already. Her healing has been slow and hindered much progress. Despite not being able to feed fully from another Bo has willing refused to stop living her life even given the risk involved. __Dyson has always been on hand for the succubus to feed from but she has only been able to do this through touch and it has never been enough to sate the ever present hunger. Her sexual appetite as well is growing as well even though she only wants Lauren. __The wolf has offered himself many times to the succubus but every time she refuses. It frustrates them both since neither can seem to find any satisfaction. Their dependence upon one another has become 2nd nature to them since fighting side by side. __Bo is 26 years old now and has already had her heart broken by the one person who claimed to love her and promised never to do such a thing. The love she feels for the vampire has not lessened in the time that they have been separated only increased. __Despite this though her anger and fury for what Lauren did to her remains at an all-time high. Dyson is pleased that the infatuation with the vampire is over. His plans to win over Bo have stalled even though there were times she almost gave in._

_Bo has become a skilled warrior well versed in many aspects of fighting techniques. She's able to take on many opponents and many are surprised when they find out she's female. Aurelian's been under increasing pressure from the fae council to marry Bo off. __Many times he has refused to adhere to their demands but lately it has become increasingly difficult to ignore their repeated requests. Aife is upset that her husband allowed their only daughter to go off to war when she pleaded with him not to allow it. __Bo is due to return to Rome in the next few days just in time for her delayed birthday celebrations but whether she intends to stay remains a mystery. Trick's done endless research with the help of Evony to find a solution to the bonding issue. They'd to find a permanent solution because Bo was growing weaker and weaker despite being able to feed through touch. __The succubus' growing sexual frustration is reaching an all-time high as she sits on her horse and watches her troops march the last few hundred yards to the gates of the city. Dyson is beside her like always and it angers her because he is like a lovesick puppy._

_"Bo, are you okay?" Dyson asks her._

_"I'm fine Dys." Bo replies even though her eyes are blazing vibrant blue with a circle of blood red in them as she thinks of claiming Lauren. __She licks her lips hesitantly as the wolf continues to watch her. He can smell her arousal and knows that it's only a matter of time before she snaps. _

_"Is there anything I can do to ease your frustrations?" _

_"Mind your own damn business Dyson because I swear to God next time you insinuate something like that again I will kill you and happily so." Bo says as she rides off._

_The armies enters the city and are met with an array of cheering crowds as the returning warriors are engulfed by their loved ones who have long awaited their return. Bo has headed to the castle so that she can change her clothing. __Dyson has followed her like the loyal pet that he is. Aurelian and Aife as well as Trick are pleased to see Bo even though she ignores them as she heads straight up to her room. Dyson tries to follow her but is thrown down the stairs but the angry succubus. __He quickly gets up and dusts himself off. Aurelian leads the wolf to his private chambers where they can talk whilst Aife and Trick head off in opposite directions. Bo removes her stinky clothes before she bathes her tired body. __Her hunger is gnawing at her insides and her primal urges are ready to break free. She is trying to keep a tight rein on her inner succubus despite the need for release and satisfaction. Her eyes are still ablaze and before she knows what she is doing she is dresses and running from the castle. _

_Lauren has been queen of her vast coven now for over 470 years. She has just recently celebrated her 621st birthday. There have been only 3 crushed revolts during the last 5 years but these were quickly dealt with by the vampire queen. __Her empire has increased and now includes the outer northern provinces of Babylon and Macedonia which at first refused to adhere to a foreign power but gave in when the vampire queen eradicated their entire armies. _

_Despite the power that the new regions have brought her, Lauren feels an all-consuming emptiness that shrouds her entire being. She hasn't felt Bo's presence in 5 years and often wondered what has happened to her young lover. __However today something felt different? She feels a very new and uneasy feeling come over her as she sits on her throne listening to another regal nobleman as he complains about the lack of support he has received from the coven._

_"Enough. I've heard everything you have said and I will pass judgment in the next few hours. Now leave my presence." Lauren says as she ushers the angry nobleman from her presence._

_Hale is also feeling uneasy and wonders what is consuming his queen's thoughts. The break up has been tough on her even though she has refused to show it._

_"Lauren, are you okay?" Hale asks hesitantly._

_"I'm fine Hale. Thank you for asking."_

_"I will take my leave now then."_

_"Fine. Go."_

_Hale leaves the throne room leaving Lauren alone with her thought well that is until Ciara enters the room. She smirks happily at the vampire and thinks that finally they have come to an understanding despite trying to seduce her numerous times._

_"Hey, hey Laur. Why so glum?"_

_"What do you want now Ciara?"_

_"I came to cheer you up. I think you need it because lately you're been a grump." Ciara said as she seductively sat down on Lauren lap._

_"Get the fuck off me." Lauren growls as she throws the fae to the floor.__Getting up from her throne, Lauren stomps to the closed doors and begins to open them. Ciara is upset and decides to confront the vampire._

_"What the fuck Lauren?"_

_"Why are you even hear Ciara? You are fae and have no place amongst the vampire coven and I suggest that you leave."_

_"Lauren, where is this coming from?"_

_"What part of what I just said didn't you understand fae?" Lauren growled._

_"I am your friend perhaps the only one you have."_

_"I don't need you. You are nothing to me Ciara. If you don't leave willingly I will make you."_

_"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on?"_

_Lauren grabbed Ciara and pulled her flush with her body. Looking deep into the fae's eyes, her own changing to blood red with a circle of blue in them. Ciara became mesmerized by the vision and did not know what to do as Lauren began to compulse her._

_"You will go back to where you came from and never return here. You will forget that you even know me or that you have heard of the vampires. Do you understand?" Lauren stated._

_"Yes, I do." Ciara responded in a mindless drone._

_"Very good. Now leave here this very instant and don't look back."_

_"Yes master." Ciara drooled as she began to walk out. Lauren was once again left alone by herself. It was then that she felt an ever familiar presence nearby. Could it be? It wasn't possible after all this time was it? __As Lauren went in search of the pull that called out to her, she was both excited and frightened by what she would find. Her hunger was gnawing at her insides and the thirst was beginning to surface as she walked a step closer to her destination._

_Bo was hidden from sight as she took in Lauren's form. The smirk crossing her face only seemed to reinforce the illusion that the succubus was indeed hunting her prey. The vampire sensed something was amiss in the air but she brushed it off as nerves. __Lauren didn't know where her mate was but one thing was sure of was the feeling of being watched by the ever growing hungry succubus. Bo had __thought of Lauren a lot, too much actually. Thinking often led to being hot and wet. __Right now the succubus was the predator and the vampire was literally her prey. Lauren's hearing was primed as she listened for even the slightest sound that Bo made but there was nothing but deafening silence. __Lauren walked along the corridors wondering when it had got so dark. It was unusually quiet for this time of day and even she felt uneasy about it. Bo meanwhile followed at a safe distance. Since being in the army she had learnt the art of stealth movement. __Her hunger was begging for release and the succubus wanted to freely give in but she didn't not just yet when she was so close to her goal. _

_Lauren began to zone out when her thoughts were interrupted. "I love the way you move especially when it's under me," a voice whispered into her ear from behind.__The vampire's breath caught in her throat. That voice sent chills through her, and she closed her eyes as she let the feeling wash over her._

_"The way that you scream my name when you come, the way you taste when I am feeding on your highly addictive chi and especially the way that you feel around my fingers when I am inside of you as your body responds to mine," the voice continued, warm breath pouring onto Lauren's neck._

_She could tell it was was Bo's voice and that helped her to understand the weakness she felt for it, but she was still shocked by what it did to her even after all this time. The succubus' breath was on her neck with each word that Bo spoke. __Lauren knew that this wasn't a good idea but her mind was left to its own devices as her primal urges took over and she found her body willingly giving in. Being without the succubus for so long was just pure agony. A pain she wanted to end. __She swallowed hard, knowing that she didn't want to end this intrusion of her personal space. She seemed trapped by her own desire. She wanted and needed more. __Slowly, a hand slipped around Lauren's waist and all of the breath was sucked out of her this time, a look of euphoria draped over her face as she leaned her head back against the succubus' shoulder for a moment. These feelings were making her incredibly weak. _

_"Lauren, it has been a very long time. You know why I'm here don't you?" Bo asked as she whispered the statement into the vampire's ear._

_Lauren could barely answer, taking a deep breath in to suffice for the breath lost she just remained still flush against Bo's warm exterior. The warmth of that hand around her waist was so powerful, so completely enveloping she felt like the succubus controlled her very thoughts. __The warm body behind her pressed gently into the blond, breathing on her neck again as the hand slowly moved to undo the buttons on her jacket. Nimble fingers ghosting slowly over her already hard nipples._

_"What… do you want Bo?" Lauren whispered, swallowing hard._

_Bo didn't answer the vampire but continued to unbutton the jacket before it was stripped off her body and thrown carelessly to the floor. Next her shirt was subtly ripped from her pants before being opened to reveal her already erect breasts._

_"Tell me what you want," the raspy voice whispered, this time moving in further to lick Lauren's neck just below the ear as fingers gently cupped her breasts._

_"…You," Lauren whimpered, tilting her head to the side with a look of helplessness over her face as her body succumbed to the ministrations of the succubus._

_"We need to go somewhere quiet," the voice smiled. Lauren could tell even though in the darkness of the corridor she couldn't see Bo._

_"Yes," She answered, barely able to keep her excitement in check._

_Bo removed her hands from Lauren and whispered again, "Do you see that hall over there?" She did not wait for an answer from the vampire. "There's an empty room at the end of that hall, and I'll meet you there. Walk."_

_Lauren didn't usually take orders from anyone but something about the succubus made her obey even if she knew that this was different. She instantly gravitated towards the hall. She didn't know why she had so much trust, but she didn't even question those instructions. __The vampire entered the empty room and found it to be very welcoming and well-suited for the décor of her coven. It's cozy and had a large table that dominated the center of the room with earthy colors t__o the fixtures. __Just as she was taking in the scenery of the room, she felt the succubus' body against hers once more and her eyes closed at the comfort and arousal she felt._

_"I'm glad that you listened to me," Bo said as her hands once again returned to the vampire's naked chest as she took each breast and began to fondle them softly at first then a little harder._

_"B-B-b-b-ooo…we uuuugggghhhh… need to… s-s-s-t-t-top…" Lauren finally managed to get out._

"_t this what we both need? I am so hungry and" __Bo whispered. _

_Bo began to grind against Lauren all the while massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples as the vampire met her thrust for thrust. Bo quickly slid her hand inside Lauren's pants as her fingers neared the vampire's aching sex. __The succubus thrust first two fingers then three into Lauren, not caring that the vampire could barely keep up. Bo thrust faster and faster into Lauren as she ground her body into the vampire. She wanted her to cum so that she could do it all over again. __Lauren placed her hands on the table to steady herself as Bo continued to pound her causing her to cry out in haggard breaths. Bo picked up the pace a little faster as she held Lauren against the table and it didn't take long. _

_"AAAAAHHHHHH FUCK… BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE…DON'T STOP." Lauren breathed out as she came undone._

_Her body was on fire, it felt as if every part of her being had been shattered into a million pieces of pleasure as desire flooded through her entire system. Bo felt Lauren cum and she smirked at the vampire as she barely held on. Her orgasm tore through her like a tornado and swept her up in its path as she screamed Bo's name over and over again._

_"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK….AAAAAAHHHHHH SHIT… UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH…" Lauren grunted out._

_Bo held onto Lauren until she had come down from her climax. She was amazed at how quickly she had gotten off the vampire and wondered what it would take to truly make her beg. The succubus released Lauren hands and slowly helped her mate to stand. __Lauren's legs felt like jelly and what surprised her the most was that Bo had made her cum without even taking all her clothes off yet. Bo grabbed Lauren's head and pulled her in for a kiss as she slowly pulled at her lover's chi. She fed deeply from the vampire before cutting off the supply. __There would be enough time later for her to take her fill of her lover's chi as for right now she had other needs to satisfy first._

_"Mmmm you taste divine, vampire." Bo purred._

_"BBBbbbooo…ooooooo… uuuurrrrrrgggggghhhhhh…" Lauren drawled out still unable to speak._

_"I am nowhere near being done with you vampire." Bo said._

_The succubus' eyes were glowing blue / red as she looked at her lover. She could feel all of Lauren's emotions through their bond and is spurred her on. Her body's crying out for her to claim the vampire she felt the need to possess and mark her mate. __The need to make the vampire hers was calling to her like a long recognized desire that had to be quenched. Bo placed her hands under Lauren's legs as she turned the vampire around and placed her on the table. __Bo then instructed the vampire to lie down on her back. The succubus drew in a haggard breath as she took in the sight of her mate submitting to her. It's empowering to say the least and the vampire looked ravishing, naked. __Lauren did as she was told and found her herself lying on her back with her legs dangling over the edge of the table, Bo stood watching her._

_"You are so breath-taking. I want to consume you, mark you, possess you and make you realise that you are MINE." Bo said. _

_Lauren shivered with excitement at the words her mate just spoke. Bo grabbed Lauren already open pants and slowly began to pull them off her. __She then pulled the vampire up as she kissed Lauren. The kiss was intense and it felt as if a thousand volts of electricity was shooting through her body. The vampire was being submissive and to a fae of all things._

_"Bo, please…" Lauren begged as Bo kissed her again._

_The vampire lay almost completely naked before the succubus except for her underwear but that was quickly torn from her body and flung to the floor before Lauren found her mate sucking softly on her breasts. __She hissed as Bo squeezed one with her hands and took the other in her mouth tweaking the nipples to harden. Lauren was in heaven as she placed her hands in Bo's hair to hold her mate there. Bo then switched from one to the other simultaneously as she teased the vampire. She stood between her lover's legs as Lauren tried to rub herself against Bo's thighs but the succubus was having none of it. __Lauren didn't have time to respond as Bo pulled the vampires' legs onto her shoulders and moved her face closer to her mate's core. __Bo swiped her fingers against Lauren's hardened clit as she felt the oozing wetness coming out of her lover who tried in desperation to entice the succubus to take her. _

_"You are so wet. I can't wait to taste you and have you round my fingers." Bo said._

_Bo pulled Lauren upwards as she kissed her senselessly before quickly plunging two fingers into the vampire's core. Lauren's taken by surprise and could only moan in pleasure as her mate did nothing but wait until the vampire was quiet again._

_"Oh god, Bo…..please…..fuck me." Lauren begged._

_The vampire had never been at the mercy of a lover before and this was first for her but something about the succubus had changed in the last 5 years. She was more confident and arrogant than the lover she remembers._

_"I love how my fingers feel in you. I want to fuck you until you are begging for me to stop and then I will take you again. YOU ARE MINE." Bo growled as she thrust her fingers deeper into Lauren._

_The vampire was speechless as Bo thrust into her at an alarming pace. She could barely get a breath in or out as the succubus pushed her harder and harder against the table. Her hips were barely able to keep up with the pace at which her mate was going. __Bo was consumed with Lauren around her fingers and how good it felt to be inside the vampire. Her eyes glowed even brighter than they were before as she added a third finger. Lauren was begging for Bo to let her cum but the succubus refused adding that the vampire could cum only when she allowed it. Which wouldn't be anytime soon by the looks of it. _

_"AAAHHHHH… FUCK… BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… PLEASE I NEED TO CUM… UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH."_

_"You will cum when I allow it and not any sooner."_

_"PPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE… UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH."_

_"No. If you cum I will stop." Bo warned as she began to feed from her lover again. Each wisp of chi that was pulled into the succubus was also pushing the vampire closer and closer to the edge._

_Lauren gritted her teeth as she did her best to hold off her impending orgasm but she was fighting the pleasure that Bo's giving her at the same time. The succubus added another finger and continued to pound furiously into the vampire. __She held down Lauren's hips as she pushed her mate closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Bo could feel Lauren's internal struggle through their bond and she felt powerful to know that she held this sort of control over the vampire._

_"Lo, cum for me. I want to hear you scream my name and hear your pleasure." Bo said._

_Lauren exploded into an array of blinding, earth shattering, mind blowing pleasure. Her body thrummed with energy as Bo pulsed her with chi that's being breathed back into her. The vampire was convulsing on the table as Bo held her down, her body couldn't contain the climax that broke free inside. It was an all-consuming passion that pushed her higher and higher as multiple orgasms took hold of her. When one ended another began._

_"BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOO…UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…FUCK…"_

_"Cum for me again, vampire." Bo said as she lowered her mouth in between Lauren's legs._

_Her mouth pressed against the apex of Lauren's thighs, burying her face into the vampire's sweet pussy as she locked her lips on her clit, sucking hard. __The pink little nub tingled as Bo's lips suckled on it strongly. As she sucked Lauren's clit, she drove three fingers into the vampire's' aching slit. _

_Lauren screamed as her sex was once again plundered by the succubus. "Yes... that's it, Bo! I'm CUMMING!" the vampire cried, her voice echoing off of the walls in the room._

Lauren's juices rained onto Bo's face and into her mouth as the succubus absorbed every hot little drop. After the vampire gradually calmed and regained her breath, Bo slid out from her mate pulling the stunned blonde beauty into her arms. _She then let the vampire go as Lauren gently lay back on the desk. Bo had taken her fill of her lover's chi and it was thrumming through her like lightening. She was full for the very first time in five years thanks to the vampire. __She hated that she had enjoyed fucking Lauren so much and even worse that she loved watching as her lover climaxed under her. Lauren was spent and could do nothing but lay on the table as Bo stood to the side cleaning her hands and straightening her clothes. __The succubus was getting ready to leave. She would not allow the vampire to manipulate her again it would be on her terms this time and only when she was ready as for the moment this was nothing but merely satisfying a natural urge._

_"Bo, where are you going?" Lauren asked softly._

_"I am going home now since we are done."_

_"What is that supposed to mean? We just made love and you fed from me several times."_

_"And?"_

_"Bo, you are my mate but you can't just stalk me then fuck me when you want."_

_"Lauren, as I recall you didn't exactly stop me. So why are you complaining?"_

_"You used me."_

_"So what? This doesn't change things between us. You were the one that ended it remember not me by now we could have been happily married but this is what we have. I haven't fed properly in five years and frankly am sick of feeling empty so yes I will use you because thanks to you and this fucking bond I can't be with anyone else."_

_"What makes you think I will allow this succubus?"_

_"You don't really have a choice vampire. You need me just as much as I need you. Deal with it."_

_"Fuck you Bo."_

_"I already did that to you Lauren but next time maybe I'll let you return the favor."_

_"You will rue the day that you crossed me Bo."_

_"Lauren, please stop making idle threats at me save them for someone who really cares."_

_"When did you become such an ass?"_

_"That was thanks to you."_

_"Leave now."_

_"Maybe I will maybe I won't. I haven't decided if we're done yet."_

_"We are done, Bo."_

_"We'll never be done Lauren." Bo said as she left the room and closed the door behind her leaving a crying Lauren inside._

_No matter what had just happened between them they would never be done and both of them knew it even as Bo returned to the castle. Lauren consumed her thoughts. She had been cruel but that was to protect her heart nothing more. __The vampire on the other hand had refused to show the succubus that she actually cared about what had taken place but Bo didn't seem to care. Lauren was trying to fight the tears as they fell down her face after the succubus had left. __She loved Bo still and even just having her for a matter of hours reminded her of that fact. She would not allow the succubus to use her again physically. After all she was a vampire queen and her coven submitted to her not the other way round. Bo would learn soon enough._


	13. After The Love Is Gone

**A/N - Hey all, sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter but life does tend to get in the way when you're having fun. Had my hands full recently as my wife has been suffering very badly with morning sickness. Anyway onto the story. R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

_Trick watched from the top of the stairs as he saw his granddaughter enter the castle in the wee hours of the morning. He wasn't sure where she had been but for the first time in a very long time she looked like she had feed properly. __Had she finally submitted to her mate or had it been the other way round? Bo noticed him in the darkness as her eyes glowed blue / red still vibrating from the fullness of her feed from the chi that she had taken from Lauren._

_She smirked knowingly at her grandfather as their eyes met. It was then Trick noticed the tear stains on her face. She had been crying but she would never admit it. Bo gave one final look over to the old man before heading in the direction of her room. __Once there she quickly undressed and shed her clothes before climbing into bed. Memories of her time with Lauren from earlier still played in her mind. The cries of the vampire still echoing in her ears as she recalled Lauren's pleasure under her fingers. __After leaving Lauren so hastily, Bo had rushed into the forest seeking solitude from her feelings of hurt. It was agony being around the woman she loved and not being able to be with her. Why did this have to be so fucked up?_

_****Fae Council****_

_The dark figure quickly dismounted from his horse as he neared the fae council headquarters. He was doing this for the succubus and all of fae kind. A servant quickly came and gathered his horse before leading it away to the stables. __The figure then headed inside where he was escorted into the throne room where the primer's seated along with several council members._

_"__Why are you back here again?" The primer asked harshly._

_"__I wanted to speak with you privately about the succubus."_

_"__I thought you had dealt with this matter. Didn't you tell me that the succubus had broken up with her mate and that there was nothing to worry about?"_

_"__I did but she hasn't fed properly in over 5 years and grows weaker with each passing day."_

_"__And I care why?"_

_"__Because I love her and want to find a way to sever the bond she had with the vampire."_

_"__Bonds can't be broken once they have been consummated. And as far as I remember the succubus already did that with the vampire."_

_"__There must be some way to unjoin them."_

_"__I am losing patience with you very quickly. I only allowed her to remain alive because you begged me to other than that I could care less about her or you."_

_"__I have done everything you have ever asked of me. All I ask is for a little help to win her heart."_

_"__You lost that a long time ago from the sounds of it wolf. Stop acting like a lovesick puppy and grow a set of balls. She isn't yours to have."_

_"__She will be mine by whatever means."_

_"__Dyson, I grow weary of you incessant games. You are no longer needed I will find someone else to do my bidding."_

_"__You can't do that."_

_"__Leave now or I will end you."_

_"__I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I need to know."_

_"__You are a foolish young fae but my patience has its limits."_

_"__I'm not afraid of you."_

_Before Dyson could register what was happening the primer was no longer sitting in his throne but was standing right in front of the wolf. The primer's hand wrapped around the wolf's neck cutting off his air supply. __Dyson tried to free himself from the primer's grip but it was fruitless. The primer smiled evilly at the wolf as the hold tightened on his throat. Dyson was quickly lifted off his legs and held in midair as he tried to kick himself free._

_"__I already told you wolf, my patience has limits and you have reached them. Leave now or I will end your life without a second thought and next time you challenge me make sure you are able to act on your threats." The primer hissed as he threw the wolf to the floor._

_Dyson coughed a few times as he held his hand to his sore throat. The primer returned to his throne and ushered his guards to remove the wolf from his presence. They quickly escorted Dyson from the premises and tossed him out. __The wolf knew that he had screwed up properly this time but he didn't know what to do. The primer was sure to act on his threat now and Bo's life was in danger. He did love the succubus but she didn't feel the same way._

_****Vampire Coven****_

_The vampire Coven, known for as the Council of Elders, was tasked with protecting the last remaining Pureblood families Council of Elders controlled vampire society. They were given control by the last ancient, Damian when he yielded his kingship. W__hile not quite elders themselves, members of the council are always vampires of significant age who are the most powerful within the vampire nation, and responsible for deciding laws and political matters, as well as passing judgment on vampires who have broken the coven's laws. __The regent, a position held by Orsova at the time, does not hold a seat but since being tasked to carry out the will of the Queen may be allowed to attend and speak before the council. Lauren has placed Orsova in this position 3 centuries ago._

_"__Order, order." Orsova shouted as he addressed the vampire council._

_"__Why have we been summoned here?"_

_"__What was so urgent that it couldn't have waited until a later date?"_

_"__Did the queen order this meeting?"_

_"__Silence and I will explain everything." Orsova said as the council members quietened down._

_"__I'd like to hear this."_

_"__Go on."_

_"__Please proceed."_

_"__Thank you. As you are aware, 5 years ago our queen completed her bond with the succubus known as Ysabeau but then she severed ties with the fae princess due to ill advice from Ciara." Orsova said._

_"__So what?"_

_"__I don't understand what this had to do with us."_

_"__Aren't we happy that she ended that liaison with the filthy succubus?"_

_"__Continue please Orsova."_

_"__Very well. The queen is growing weaker because she is unable to feed from anyone other than the succubus. She is trying to avoid going to war with the fae over this matter."_

_"__What do you suggest we do?"_

_"__The succubus is very powerful and their bond is unstoppable."_

_"__Perhaps if the queen were to unite the fae and vampires we'd have a better chance of growing stronger and strengthening our nation."_

_"__We'd be unstoppable if the succubus and queen were to procreate."_

_"__Enough. I am happy that you all have varied opinions on this matter but the fae council would never such a union to take place." Orsova retorted._

_"__The succubus is a pureblood correct."_

_"__Yes she is."_

_"__What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"__Imagine the possibilities of a succubus / vampire offspring that possessed the power of Queen Lauren and that of the powerful succubus."_

_"__Hmmm I like that idea."_

_"__What the hell is wrong with you all? They aren't even together and you're all talking about them having a baby with each other." Orsova shouted._

_"__Perhaps we were too quick to dismiss the idea of their bond."_

_"__I agree."_

_"__A pureblood fae and vampire would make for a very powerful combination."_

_"__All in agreement say I."_

_"__Are you all insane?" Orsova huffed._

_"__What say you?"_

_"__I."_

_"__I."_

_"__I."_

_Orsova didn't know what the hell had happened but all of a sudden the council members were in favor of the queen's relationship with the succubus. Although they did have an ulterior motive of creating an unstoppable nation through their offspring. __Never the less it was a move in the right direction. With the vampire council now on Lauren's side what did it mean for the fae? The council's job was to preserve their race and they saw a chance to do this through Bo and Lauren's union. Would it work?_

_Lauren sat on her throne, alone in the large ornate throne room. She had long dismissed her subjects and just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Bo was on her mind. She was hungry and letting the succubus feed had sapped the last of her energy reserves. __She needed to return the favor. If Bo could come into her sanctuary and take what she wanted from the vampire queen then Lauren could do the same. She stood from her throne and began to walk to the doors when Orsova walked in._

_"__Majesty, I have something important to discuss with you."_

_"__Can it not wait until later?"_

_"__I am afraid not."_

_"__Fine, let's talk." Lauren huffed in frustration._

_Orsova followed Lauren as she took her place back on the throne as he stood before her, bowed. She beckoned him to stand which he did._

_"__I have just returned from a meeting with the council members."_

_"__And?"_

_"__Majesty, the discussion led to talk of your bond with the succubus."_

_"__What does my love life have to do with the council?"_

_"__I do not know but many are in support of a permanent union between the succubus and yourself."_

_"__What?"_

_"__Majesty, they believe that the succubus will be a good match for you."_

_"__Why the sudden change of heart?"_

_"__I think that they want to create an unstoppable race and believe that can be achieved through your union with the succubus if she were to conceive a child."_

_"__Are you fucking insane?"_

_"__Majesty, forgive me if I have spoken out of turn but I thought you should know that the council feel it would benefit them and yourself if the union became permanent."_

_"__We're not even together."_

_"__I agree but majesty, your union with the succubus would be advantageous to us."_

_"__Do you hear yourself Orsova?"_

_"__Forgive me, majesty. It was only my intention to help you."_

_"__This isn't helping. How the hell am I even going to get Bo to forgive me?"_

_"__Perhaps we should consider consulting some of the books in the library for research."_

_"__No, I shall speak with the blood king."_

_"__Majesty, can I ask?"_

_"__Ask what?"_

_"__Does this mean that you want the succubus back?"_

_"__Yes it does and I think that being foolish for 5 years is long enough. I need to get my head out of my ass and win my girl back."_

_"__You are supported by all majesty."_

_"__Thank you Orsova. But I have to do this on my own."_

_"__As you wish. I shall take my leave now." Orsova said as he left Lauren alone once again._

_Lauren sat in her seat dumbfounded by what Orsova had just told her. The council was in full support of her relationship with Bo and wanted it to become a more permanent fixture. How the hell was she gonna get that to happen? __Getting up from her throne, Lauren's hunger made its presence known and she knew where she had to go in order to satisfy it. Bo better be ready because the vampire queen was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. __Lauren snuck into Bo's room where she found the sleeping succubus. A smile crossed her face as she quietly crept to the door and locked it before making her way back over to Bo. The succubus was sleeping soundly when Lauren stripped off her clothes._

_She returned to the bed and climbed in quietly beside her lover. She lightly traced her fingers over Bo's body as she removed the succubus' clothing as well. Bo still had not woken up and Lauren was grateful for this even as her hunger peaked, begging for satisfaction. __The blonde smirked as she tucked her fingers into the waistband of Bo's silk panties, pulling them off quickly as the succubus continued to slumber. She threw them over her shoulder to the floor as they joined their discarded clothing before placing her hands on Bo's inner thighs and spreading them even wider.__  
__She inhaled her lover's unique scent and looked up to her as she leant forward watching the succubus as she kept on sleeping. Lauren's mouth was watering as she gave the brunette one slow, long lick up her slit and moaned at the sweet taste. __Bo's hands immediately went to Lauren's head, tangling her fingers into the soft blonde hair of her vampire lover. The succubus thought she was dreaming and wanted to enjoy the feel of her dream lover. At least here they were together and in lover. _

_Completely lost in the task, Lauren closed her eyes and enjoyed her lover. She lapped at the swollen clit circling it with her tongue and sucked it in her mouth. She set a rhythm licking Bo exactly where she liked it and took great pleasure in it. __She gripped her lover's thighs and licked harder, her head matching the movements of her swirling tongue. Bo groaned as she arched her hips, grinding into her girlfriend's face. She gasped and panted her eyes even rolled back at the feeling of that talented tongue.__  
__She felt her orgasm approaching rapidly, each hard suck on her sensitive clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Bo shut her eyes tightly as she tried to prolong her orgasm but the moment her lover's tongue slipped inside, Bo lost it. She let go, coming so hard she saw stars.__  
__It was then that the succubus woke up to find the vampire between her legs as Lauren continued her ministrations and licked at Bo's clit until she felt the brunette collapse against the bed, giving the sensitive nub a soft suck and then a tender kiss before leaving it be._

_"__What the fuck are you doing?" Bo asked tiredly._

_"__I am merely returning the favor, remember. You fed from me earlier so now it's my turn." Lauren said as she sunk her fangs into Bo's thigh and began to drink deeply from her lover's essence. It was intoxicating and Bo could only moan in pleasure. __The vampire was pushing the succubus to heights of pleasure she had not known for such a long time and now they were here in each other's arms. Bo's back arched as Lauren continued to take her fill from her lover._

_****Hours Later****_

_The creaking of the bed could barely be heard over the sounds of their heavy breathing, the sound of Bo's moaning dominating both. She clung to Lauren desperately as her hips moved to match the rhythm the blonde had set, a thin sheen of sweat covering her soft skin._

_"Close….." Bo whimpered, moving her hips harder and faster than before. She felt that familiar tingle spread through her body, her short, heavy breaths tickling the skin on Lauren's neck._

_Lauren responded simply by curling her fingers inside her lover as she kissed the succubus' neck, nipping at the exposed flesh._

_She could feel Bo's inner walls close tightly around her fingers and the vampire could not help but feel how much she loved the feeling, how much she missed it. She swiped her thumb over Bo's swollen clit and felt the velvety walls squeeze her fingers even tighter, smiling as she felt the brunette unravel in her arms.  
__She heard Bo's sharp intake of breath as her orgasm hit and continued to move her thumb until the last spasm subsided. Bo moved her hips until she couldn't anymore and relaxed on the vampire with a tired yet satisfied sigh.__  
__They stayed that way for some time, holding each other while they tried to catch their breath. Lauren then placed soft, innocent kisses on Bo's neck and shoulder, lovingly stroking her lover's back as they lay still for some time.__  
Lauren__smirked into the warm skin as she felt the brunette tremble lightly in her arms, a wave of pride washing over her. She had done that. She felt a series of kisses being placed on her neck and slowly trailing to her jaw, then to her cheek. Each wet kiss heightened Bo's excitement, her arousal and desire for the blonde stronger than ever. As tired as she was, Bo still found her body responding to Lauren. It always responded to Lauren._

_She turned her head just as Lauren placed her lips on the corner of her own and immediately leant in for a deeper kiss. Their tongues met before their lips and they both moaned at the sweet taste as they inhaled deeply through their noses as they found themselves lost in the embrace again.__  
__The kiss is heated and wild both women clearly ready for another round. They started to grind again, their hands roamed once more, their soft moans refilling the air.__  
Lauren__wrapped her lips around Bo's tongue and sucked, moaning when she felt her lover arch into her. With a smirk she sucked again, groaning as it yielded the same result. Her heart began to race the moment she felt Bo's fingers graze her belly shivering as they made their way back down her body. _

_She grasped the succubus' wrist just as those slender fingers tickled her thigh and pulled back from the kiss to see her lover's questioning gaze. She shook her head playfully as she slowly lifted off Bo's body, a sexy smile spreading across her face.__  
__  
__"__My turn." Bo smirks as she lunges for Lauren._

_****Sometime Later****_

_"__UUUUUGGGHHHHH…..GOD BO…. FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK I'M GONNA CUM…. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…"_

_"__Cum for me baby. Tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you." Bo whispered. "You, only you." She moved forward and kissed her softly. _

_Lauren softly kissed her back allowing Bo to push her tongue into her mouth as she moans out when Bo thrust deeper and harder into her. She moans when Bo pulls away. Lauren is teetering on the edge and she's not sure how much longer she can hold on. __Bo is in between Lauren's open legs. __She kisses Lauren's lips as she feels her lover's hands softly shaking hands resting in her hair. She smiles and starts kissing her way up Lauren's neck, running down to her lover's amazing pert breasts. __She licks around the nipples not taking them into her mouth yet simply teasing her lover as she eggs her on closer and closer to her climax._

_"__Uh, Bo," Lauren moaned her hands going into Bo's hair as she Bo slowly ran her tongue around her __lover's nipple. Suddenly Bo took the hard nipple into her mouth sucking, making Lauren's head fall back and she moaned in pleasure. _

_"__AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…YYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"_

_Bo paid attention to both of her nipples, enjoying the fact that she had the love her life below her. She was going to enjoy this. She moved down kissing Lauren's gorgeously taut stomach, she kissed her before moving down. __Smiling when she takes in Lauren's smell. Seeing her perfect pubic area, she kisses the hairs before taking Lauren's clit into her mouth and sucking gently, Lauren arched her back. _

_"__Fuck, Ugh… Bo… Wow… Ahhhh," She moaned as Bo used her skilful tongue, moving slowly as she made love very slowly to Lauren with her mouth. __Her hands holding Lauren's legs apart, she felt her lover grip her hands. She could also hear the sexy moans of her mate. Something she loved hearing. She pushed her tongue inside of Lauren, making the woman almost scream, as she came hard in Bo's mouth, making the succubus grin. _

_"__FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

_Bo licked for a few moments more as Lauren's body shook around her. She kissed her way back up her woman's body and looked into Lauren's eyes as she opened her eyes._

_"__Your eyes are red." Bo smiled_

_"__So yours are blue." _

_"__Lo, what are we doing?"_

_"__I don't know but I need to be with you."_

_She twisted and moved under her mate, moaning when she felt contact between her legs. She loved the way Lauren touched her. "Yes ... oh god…..__"_

_"Tell me how it feels," Lauren moaned, slipping two fingers into Bo just to hear her mate gasp and to feel her tense with the excitement of it all. __Lauren couldn't believe the incredible effect it's having on them both, and so she pushed her fingers as far as they would go, and she started curling them up while she licked and kissed Bo's neck. That's all she ever needed to do – kiss her neck – and Bo was putty in her hands._

_"Lauren ... no ... not yet ..." Bo whimpered when she felt Lauren's thumb circling up to her clit. She's so aroused she couldn't hold back._

_"Not yet ...?" Lauren teased, pressing over Bo's clit with her own moan at how swollen it was. She moved her whole body with the slow motion of her hand, slowly moving in and out of her mate. She knew how it tormented Bo that way, but she also knew that didn't matter. Bo was cumming._

_"Lauren... please ... please…..." she whimpered, not even attempting to move from her spot. With Lauren kissing and touching her that way, there was no pretending – they both knew how much she was enjoying herself. __Still, she didn't want to cum so quickly. She wanted at least the pretense of some self-restraint, but Lauren only rubbed with more purpose. Her fingers slipped in and out of Bo with ease, because she was so wet. "Lauren... I'm cumming ..."_

_"Good ... cum for me," Lauren whispered, feeling that Bo wanted her hands to climax, but she would not let her go so easily. __This was different from the way she usually let Bo have her way close to the end, but that's because Lauren wasn't finished with her. Not even close. "Cum for me, baby ..."_

_"Lauren ..." Bo gasped, her legs tensing at Lauren's sides uncontrollably as the orgasm fired through her. As the pleasure coursed all through her body to finally settle between her legs again, spreading little tingles to her toes. "Lauren ... oh my god ... what are you doing? Uh, it feels so good.__"_

_"You like when I fuck you, baby?"_

_"Yes ..."_

_"In and out? ..."_

_"Like that ..."_

_"Do you want it harder? …..or deeper?"_

_"Both," Bo moaned, bringing her knees up as she arched her back. It all felt so good. "Ughh ... uh, Lauren ... keep talking ... tell me something ..."_

_"What should I tell you?" Lauren smirked, getting off on her lover's exciting reactions._

_"__Tell me why you love me? Tell me that you want me always? Tell me that we can be together?"_

_"__I love you Bo. I always have and always will."_

_"__Lauren, why did you end things between us?"_

_"__I had to Bo. My coven was preparing to go to war over our union and I couldn't allow that to happen no matter how much I love you."_

_"__Did you mean all those things you said to me?"_

_"__God no, I wish I could take it all back but I can't. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness and hope that you will take me back."_

_"__You hurt me so badly Lo."_

_"__I know Bo and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you but please tell me that we have a chance at least."_

_"__I don't know Lauren."_

_"__Bo, I wanna build a life with you. Give me the chance to prove my love to you." Lauren begged as she got down on bended knee before the succubus. "I want to marry you."_

_"__Lo, are you proposing to me?"_

_"__Yes I am. What do you say my love? Will you accept me as I am flaws and all?"_

_"__Lauren, all I ever wanted was to be yours. I love you." Bo said as she gathered the knelt vampire in her arms as they kissed with abandonment._

_"__So are you agreeing to marry me?"_

_"__Yes I am you stupid vampire."_

_"__Bo, I love you with everything I am and I am going to show you every single moment for the rest of my eternal existence." Lauren said as she carried the succubus back to the bed._

_Lauren kissed Bo hungrily as both of their eyes changed color. Soon both are fighting for dominance in their kiss. Their kiss becomes more deep and passionate. Their tongues were in sync. Lauren sucked Bo's lower lip and bit on it. __Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth. Lauren sucked the blood coming from Bo's bottom lip from where she had bitten the succubus and moaned. __They stop kissing to catch their breath only to continue it mere seconds later. Lauren broke the kiss and breathed in Bo's mouth. She's so aroused that she didn't care about anything except being with her lover. __She was so engrossed in her lust which is begging to breakout. Her inner succubus was growling in frustration as she fought to control her baser instincts. Lauren could feel the inner turmoil Bo was trying to hold back._

_"__Let go Bo."_


End file.
